The Duties of a High School Guitarist
by Delyth the Storyteller
Summary: Mari Himimori was your average high school student with two sisters to support after their parents e had a job, played the guitar,and went to school.However,Fuuto Asahina a.k.a. Asakura Fuuto, was not only her boss,but the main source of her income at least being the lead guitarist for his band and a high school freshman was never boring.
1. Patience

**A/N: And it is here! I have finally gotten to a point where I'm more than positive the inspiration juices will continue (not they'll stop because I've got great plans for this story). I'm currently finishing up chapter six of this fanfic and will more than likely post the next chapter this upcoming Friday. I found this anime while getting lost in YouTube (they seriously need a map or something to navigate that thing) and I'm glad that I did because this anime is fucking great. I will admit that Ema is too indecisive and annoying for my taste, but I love all the Asahina brothers, Fuuto and Yusuke being my top two followed closely by the Triplets. I understand that this anime was, in fact, a game so there's a reason why Ema is so indecisive the entire first season and why maybe during the second season (I hope) she finally makes her decision. Because, obviously, none of her step-brothers are going to let her go that easily XD**

**Now, don't think that this story is going to have my OCs in it and go off the episodes within season 1. No, this is all about three sisters and their journey. There will be mentions of what's happening with Ema and the brothers, but mostly the plot will center around Mari, Fuuto, and a few of my other OCs. Maybe I'll even throw in a few episodes from the anime, but most of this will be about Mari and her struggles. If you don't like the fact your favorite brothers aren't mentioned here, I'm sorry, I'll do my best to try and tie them in somehow, but it'll probably be a slim chance they ever make a debut. Plus, I'm not going strictly in order by the episodes in Brothers Conflict. **

**I'll only say this disclaimer once because we all know I don't own this anime but...**

**DISCLAIMER: _I don't own Brothers Conflict, Ema, or her sexy brothers. I only own my OCs: Mari, Kyoko, and Ami Himimori as well as future characters that appear in this plot. The plot is mine and mine alone, any use or imitation of it is not welcomed unless you give credit to me. _**

**Okay, that's over done with. Please leave a review and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>T<strong>__**he Duties of a High School Guitarist **_

_Chapter One_

"_Patience is bitter, but its fruit is sweet."—Jean-Jacques Rousseau_

"Nee-chan!" Twin oceans slid over to the left at the sound of her sister's voice, the raven-haired and pale-skinned beauty rushing towards her full tilt. She barely had enough time to brace herself before Kyoko tackled her with all the strength of an elephant herd stampeding. Their hair tangled and meshed together as Mari desperately tried to reassert her balance but to no avail. Papers scattered and books clattered to the floor in a loud crash that had other students pausing to stare at the wreckage. "Why didn't you wait on me?"

A firm mouth thinned in irritation as tan arms fumbled to shove the thin and petite girl off. White platinum curls yanked and pulled against ebony a few moments before pearly fingers untangled them with delicate patience. Emerald crescents lightened in apology but were offset by the million-dollar watt smile fanning across a pixie face. Had Kyoko not been her many reasons of putting up with half the things that irked her, Mari would have thrown in the towel long ago. Instead of bopping her on the head like she wanted to, the tomboy climbed to her feet and began to gather her scattered notes. Why couldn't her sister be quieter? It would make things less difficult and she wouldn't constantly have a headache every single day of the fucking week.

"What are we going to have for supper, Nee-chan?" Kyoko handed her neatly stacked notes and sat back on her heels, pearly whites still out for the world to see.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and concentrated on breathing to keep from losing her temper. Being the oldest by five months sometimes sucked. "Kyo, what do you want to eat?"

Mari helped her sister up so they could get as far away from the school as possible before _he_ got wind of this and decided to stop by to rub it in her face. Her teeth grinded together at just the thought of it. The boy was such an arrogant ass that it was a miracle she could deal with him long enough to rehearse let alone hear him sing and act like a charming idol out in public for his adoring fans. Just uttering his name disgusted her to the point of regurgitating her bento, and tasting rice drowned in soy sauce wasn't good the second go-around.

The single hoop earring she wore in her right ear peeked out from behind her hair, the breeze having picked up as they stepped outside. Her lungs filled with the humid air, the sun a welcome caress to her skin as she shifted her books around to shove them in her pack. Kyo was still surprisingly quiet, her constant yammering about something happening in her class absent, and the blonde had trouble understanding why food was the only thing that could shut her up. She'd have to remember this for later, but then she always forgot this little trick in favor of losing her temper and lashing out with all the ferocity of a hellcat. If there was one thing the teenager was notorious for in school, it was the terrifying temper she wielded and the piercing cobalts that threatened to swallow you in their depths like the crashing seas. Her younger sister, on the other hand, was bubbly and had friends all the way to the sempais. Mari just didn't have the patience to deal with idiots or kids her age stammering and attempting (and failing) to hold eye contact with her. Kyo and Ami, their ten-year-old sister, were more outgoing than her and she preferred it considering she had to take care of them.

She called out to the daydreaming Kyo to hurry up otherwise she'd be left behind, and the teenager quickly caught up in order to whine about dinner. "I don't know what I want, Nee-chan."

"Then it looks like Ami will have to decide," Mari deadpanned, approaching the gates of the elementary where a cute, little cherry blonde girl waited with a fluttering dance of her hands. Sweet lavender brightened as the two older girls caught her eye, and Ami rushed forward with the awkward galloping of most children. Her arms locked around Mari's calves, a cherub cheek rubbing in greeting against her knee, and uneven teeth peeked out from chapped lips. "Hey, Ami. Did you have a good day at school?"

"_Hai!_ I missed Mari-tan and Kyo-nee though."

Kyo giggled, squatting down to her height, "But, you always say that, Ami-chan." She touched the little girl's nose with a finger.

Ami pouted and released her hold on Mari's legs.

"Alright, what does Ami-chan want for supper? Kyo-nee doesn't know what she wants." Mari nudged the other teenager with her knee, tipping her over and landing in an undignified heap as two cute boys passed. She hid her smirk as her sister sputtered intelligibly a moment as her cheeks flushed a pretty rouge.

"Ne, ne, can we have hamburgers? It's been awhile since we've had those."

At Mari's nod, Ami jumped up and down with a squeal as she clapped her hands together. Kyo clamored to her feet and glared at Mari, but it quickly melted as their younger sibling continued her happy dance.

"Ami-chan, why don't we head home while Onee-chan gets the groceries?" Kyo took the grinning girl's chubby hand and began to lead her down the sidewalk. She waved over her shoulder at Mari and placed a hand by her ear in the universal sign of 'call me later' before returning to Ami.

Mari shook her head at the two, the both of them were absolutely hopeless. She canted her head up to cloudy sky, the sunlight streaming through a canopy of trees and highlighting the sharp planes of her face. "I wonder if you've found peace, Mom, Papa."

**~o~**

She was exiting the store when her phone shrilled to inform her of a call. Well, tough, because her arms were full and there was no way she was going to dig around for it in her bag. Whoever it was could just wait one fucking minute. The plastic handles dug painfully into her wrists and she gritted her teeth, irritated at not only the amount of stuff she had to get for food and a history project but also the annoying beeping of her cell. Even after it stopped ringing and forwarded the caller to voicemail, the silence barely lasted a second before it started up again in a huge uproar. Like it was annoyed at her refusal to acknowledge the thing.

"Fucking damn it!" She hauled her bags onto a nearby bench and yanked her phone out of the bag without even glaring at the caller I.D. "Kyoko Himimori, it better be fucking God damn important if you're calling me with a full shit load of—"

"_Do you normally speak that way to your sister, baka Mari?"_

Her eyebrows reached her hairline, the Cupid's bow falling loose as her lungs released the rest of her heated words in a huff. Just what the hell—

"_Where are you? Practice started over thirty-minutes ago, baka."_ Fuuto continued as if she hadn't just been bitching at him for no apparent reason, and she found her voice long enough to tell him that he hadn't said anything to her about a practice. _"I didn't? So sorry, Mari-chan, but it seems that I forgot to tell you yesterday. You better hurry, now." _

"You fucking asshole!" She shrieked into the phone and startled the surrounding onlookers as her eyes spat fire at anyone who dared approach her. "I have to fix my sisters' dinner and I'm on the other side of town from where our apartment is!"

"_Not my problem, _Mari-chan_. You should have known. Twenty-minutes."_ And with that, he hung up.

She stared at her phone and contemplated on throwing it at the nearest thing before grabbing the plastic bags again to run toward the metro. Her fingers punched in their house phone and she gritted her teeth through the churning of her gut. "Kyo? I need you to grab my guitar from my room and meet me at the station."

"_Huh? Why? I thought Fuuto-kun said that you didn't have practice until tomorrow?"_

"Fucking asshole lied. Grab my guitar and a change of clothes. I don't care what you take from my closet just get me something." She spat angrily at a damn CEO for shoving pass and nearly knocking her off the stairway. Her train pass was already out and ready to slide through the blockade. "I've got the stuff for hamburgers—tell Ami that I'm sorry, but we're going to have to make it tomorrow. Order some pizza or something."

"_Alright, Ami and I are on the way. Try to calm down, okay?"_

"Fine," she ended the call and stepped into the cart just as the doors slid closed. Her legs welcomed the seat as she collapsed into it, eyes closed and breathing steadily through her nose in order to reign in her temper. That fucking bastard always did this just for the fun of it! If it wasn't for the fact that he was practically a _saint_ to his fans and her employer then she'd have knocked him on his ass ages ago. "Deep breaths, Mari. There's no reason to lose your income…"

_There's always a reason to think of all the ways I can get him back for this._

To most, Asakura Fuuto is a charming, sweet, and handsome teen idol with eyes the color of dripping caramel and a smile that could send the entire female population to their knees. Tawny waves looked effortless in its style and begged for fingers to run through them as he wrapped you in a warm embrace. His mannerisms were polite and honey-dripping words had you hanging on every word that fell from those angelic lips. A woman could get lost in the sweetness of his voice—become hypnotized into doing anything the idol wanted without too much persuasion. It was this skill that so easily tricked people into thinking that he was nothing more than a sweetheart.

Complete and total bullshit.

Mari snarled wordlessly as her hair fell along her face and out of the messy ponytail she'd thrown it into after a hastily change into the clothes Kyo brought. She kicked open the doors with enough force to announce the entire agency of her arrival, and she immediately locked eyes with the vain of her existence with a narrowing of blazing sapphires. He had the _nerve_ to laugh at her attire and applaud for her arriving less than two minutes before the time limit was up. The smirk that graced his lips were close to a breaking point to her and if it wasn't for the drummer, Ryou, then she would have wiped the damn thing off.

"He's not worth losing the gig, Albino," he said, grabbing her forearm and leading her toward the dressing room. Thick eyebrows set atop endless topaz gazed down at her in warning when she opened her mouth to retort. "Just ignore him and put all your energy into playing that sweet music of yours. After all, this job is what's keeping you and your sisters afloat, right?"

The crackling fire in her glare stuttered before flickering out entirely as Ryou opened the door. He took her guitar case while she flitted to her designated locker to drop off her bags. Over her shoulder she grumbled, "You always know how to make me feel bad."

His chuckle drifted to her and when she returned to take her baby from him, he flashed a beaming grin. "You tend to lose your wits when you and Fuuto are in the same room."

She snorted, "If the brat wasn't so damn _infuriating_ then maybe I wouldn't be such a hellion."

"No one's asking you to act like one, Albino."

"Shut up, Topaz. You can't tell me what to do." She shoved the door open again with guitar in-hand and began hooking her strap into place.

Ryou followed behind with a laugh at her huffiness. "Technically, I can since I'm your elder."

"Then you should be in a nursing home, Ojī-chan."

He scoffed and hopped up the steps ahead of her to take his designated seat behind the drums. She shook her head at him with a cheeky smile as she took her place nearest to the idol and closest to the backup singers who all waved in greeting. A stage hand gave her a cord for the amp and she plugged it in, adjusting the guitar's sound meticulously while Fuuto tapped his foot impatiently for her to finish. The blonde ignored him and out of spite, fiddled with the tones longer than normal considering how much of an ass he'd been to her recently. He was lucky that she didn't just say 'fuck it' and ruin his money-maker with a well-placed hit to the jaw.

"Are you done now?"

She glanced up from her baby and nodded, smirking. Two can play at this sadistic game they were a part of.

**~o~**

"Man, I thought you were going to maul him today," Kin, the bassist, cackled from the backseat and nudged one of the dancers with an elbow. Aoi met her eyes in the mirror and demanded why she was there when the brunette rightly deserved a break from the crazy man. She shrugged, apologetic but not willing to trade seats with him.

Ryou rolled his eyes at their friend, "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

A brilliant wolfish smile donned his face in response. "My bet is on the hellcat."

"Damn right it should be," Mari snorted.

Aoi shoved the over affectionate bassist from him and crossed his arms. "Just because the kid hasn't shown any signs of not being able to handle himself in a fight, doesn't mean that he can't. For all you know, Mari, he's a judo master."

"Yeah, right. Maybe in his head."

Ryou threw a sidelong glance at her before returning his attention to the road. "Mari, don't act arrogant. It doesn't suit you."

She scoffed, but remained silent as Ryou tried to settle the obnoxious redhead in the backseat from annoying the brunette dancer any further. If the drummer wanted her to be all above the brat then she could do it as long as said brat didn't open his mouth. Or keep their rehearsals to himself. Or refuse to inform her when costume fitting was. The list continued.

How could Japan's most beloved pop star be such a sick sociopath? Fucking hell, she could hardly keep herself from gagging at his fake 'angelic' persona during a concert let alone out in public. How could anyone not see through him? Just knowing how easily everyone was being played irritated her to the point of an explosion and she often found herself frowning more often. The cheerful personality she first came to the band a year and half ago was all but gone after Fuuto got a hold of her. It was because of him that she had a hard time not being cynical, but it was also his decision in hiring her as his new guitarist that saved the remnants of her family. No matter how much she threatened to hurt him or verbally abuse his character, she was forever grateful for his generosity in picking _her_ out of thousands to be a part of his band.

Even now, she couldn't fathom what made him choose her considering she botched the opening harmonies of the required song they were supposed to play. She had been such a nervous wreck and seeing how well everyone else performed, the nicer-looking clothes they wore, and the way they shined on that stage…She could only _dream_ of being that good. Her only reason of coming to the stupid audition was to make Kyo shut up about it, and hopefully be able to do thing she loved most as a job. It was a miracle they had lasted as long as they did after their parents were killed almost two years ago. Mari had taken on multiple jobs just to keep the bills paid and food on the table, even played on the streets for a little extra money. It was because of this obsession that Kyo thought it would be a brilliant idea to convince her sister to try out for Asakura Fuuto's Auditions.

She didn't know how her sister had persuaded her into going, but Mari filled out the application concerning her phone number, address, and any previous experience as a musician. The blonde wasn't too nervous about playing in front of a panel that would make their decision then and there, but what she hadn't been counting on was the amount of talent. She felt like such an amateur compared to the rest and almost left to avoid the humiliation if it wasn't for running into Ryou. The drummer had come to check out the newest member after they were picked in order to understand their personality through the way they played, but hadn't expected for Mari to be rushing out in such a hurry. The teenager fell to her back much to her embarrassment as laughter erupted from the surrounding older musicians, but one look from Ryou had sent the entire room into a deathly silence.

He apologized profusely for running into her and asked why she was leaving. She refused to look at him as she mumbled out an explanation and he almost dropped her hand at her dismissal of any possible talent she had. His thumb grabbed her chin and forced her eyes to meet his shimmering ones. She was so surprised by the sunlight quality of them that her hands remained at her side, useless and unwillingly to pry the hand from her face. The quiet timbre hardened along with the soft curve of his lips and he told her that if she was willing to give up so quickly on her dreams then why had she come here in the first place? Her reply was mousy in its squeaky quality and the angry blaze in his eyes died. Without warning, he released her and stood to his full height. He informed her that she should stay if she wanted to help her younger sisters, otherwise, they were better off without her as their caretaker.

Ryou left with that thought in her mind and, in the end, Mari stayed for her turn to take the stage. Her fingers shook and she thought her lungs would explode from the inside out, but by some miracle she was able to introduce herself and play without too much trouble. As the last of her guitar's lullaby drifted through the auditorium, Mari caught a glimpse of Ryou in the audience with the rest of the guitarists who had stopped glancing at their phones to focus on her completely. Ryou gave the teenager a thumbs-up and a grin.

The next thing she knew, Fuuto's agent and manager were consulting her about contracts, possible overseas concerts, and a hefty paycheck. She couldn't believe her ears when Fuuto _himself_ had demanded she become his new guitarist, or that she had outshined every single one of those experienced musicians. She had become one of the youngest guitarists to join a band as popular as Fuuto's was in all of Japan.

And then, she realized how much it _sucked_ to be in one with the bratty idol.

"Oi," Ryou shook her shoulder and Mari pulled herself out of the past to notice that she was at her apartment complex. "You need me to help take your stuff up?"

She shook her head, "Nah. You guys need to get home, too. But, you _can_ help me get it out of the back."

After waving goodbye to her bandmates and thanking Ryou once more for driving her home, Mari stumbled her way inside and into the elevator. Mr. Takatsuki asked her how practice went and at her tired smile and so-so wave, he relented his daily nosiness and allowed her to leave the lobby in peace. The minute the elevator dinged her arrival onto her floor, however, all silence was ruined by a screaming violet-eyed kitten. Ami came running from the open doorway to rush into her sissy's arms as the teenager stepped off the elevator. Mari corrected her balance so she wouldn't end up sprawled out on the floor for the second time today and glared at the cheeky black-haired girl in front of her.

"Shouldn't she be in _bed_, Kyoko?"

She rolled her eyes, "Don't get your tail all fluffed up, Nee-chan. She wouldn't go to sleep until you were home."

Mari sighed and glanced down at the giggling little girl hugging her legs tightly. "Ami, you have to go to bed now."

Ami pouted but nodded her head and skipped back inside to brush her teeth. Kyo moved to help Mari with her things and informed her that there was left over hamburgers in the oven waiting to be heated up. Mari raised an eyebrow, but Kyo only grinned as she flitted inside to place Mari's dirty clothes in the washer.

Mari shook her head and placed her guitar case down in the kitchen. She may have realized her dreams, but her sole duty was to her sisters' welfare and no matter how much she hated the pop star, she'd flip over backwards to keep her job.


	2. Strength

**A/N: Wow! An entire day early! I am on a roll! Maybe it's because I needed to have something good happen today after all the unexpected events that happened. Whew, dead aunts and a fainting kid are the last thing I had hoped to happen. And, before y'all think too much about that first part: My aunt is very much alive, but my softball teammate lost hers today. I just happened to think about this chapter and the quote that comes with it. **

**For those of you who live or know an alcoholic, please don't wait to get them help. **

**~Delyth**

**P.S.-I'd like to mention that I will more than likely post chapter three tomorrow as a bonus. Please feel free to pm me for mistakes or leave a review. After all, I'm only human right? :) Have a great day, readers, and enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist <strong>_

_Chapter Two_

"_Strength does not come from physical capacity. It comes from an indomitable will."—Mahatma Gandhi_

Mari yawned for what felt like the tenth time that morning as she stumbled her way through the gates with a chippy Kyoko beside her. She pretended to listen to whatever nonsense her sister was saying and made a little grunts to assure the other teenager that she was still engaged. If there was one thing Kyo should have long ago learned, it was that Mari was _not_ a morning person and preferred silence to prepare herself for the long day ahead. Kyo stopped her prattling a moment to shout a good morning to Ema and Yusuke-sempai who paused in their conversation to greet them.

"Ohayō!" Ema called, leaving Yusuke-sempai to meet up with them. The chocolate locks bounced in their confinements from the older teenager's side-ponytail as she ran. Mari would rather have her hair free than kept in such an uncomfortable style 24/7, but it suited Ema in way that it would never for Mari or Kyo. It brought out the soft curves of Ema's jawline, and the thick lashes that covered a pair of iridescent chocolate diamonds in their euphoria. Recently, the girl had become part of a much larger family after her father announced his engagement and now, Ema had thirteen brothers to deal with. Mari could already see the little rat with a furry tail having a hissing fit.

"So, dish!" Kyo pounced on the brunette, thin arms locking around her neck. "How does it feel to be a part of a big family with handsome onii-sans?"

Soft rouge feathered across Ema's cheeks, the added color doing wonders to her skin and seemed to bring a more cherubic quality to her looks. Already, Mari could tell that Kyo was going to pry every ounce of info from the brunette until she was satisfied. "Well, they're all really nice and it's never quiet at the mansion."

"_Mansion?!"_ Kyo squealed, dark emeralds widening in glee. "You get to live in a _mansion_ with a bunch of cuties? Not fair!"

Mari slapped the back of her sister's head and pulled the whining girl off their friend. "Sorry, Ema. Ignore her. So, you're no longer a Hinata?"

"Not yet, the wedding isn't for another month."

"What's your last name going to be then after it?" Kyo pulled away from her older sister's headlock and stuck her tongue out.

"Hinata-Asahina," Ema said as the three girls entered the school building to place their outdoor shoes in their lockers. Kyo blinked and glanced over her shoulder to find the redheaded Yusuke had disappeared around a corner to his own locker.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kyo held out her hand in front of the dreamy gaze in Ema's eyes and frowned. "Does that mean you're related to Yusuke-sempai?"

Mari face palmed, "Oh God, that means you're related to _him_, too."

"Him?" Ema asked after telling Kyo the answer to her question. Realization dawned over the brunette's face and she gave a wary smile. "Yeah, him too."

"Oh, you've gotta be fucking kidding me." Mari rubbed her temples and walked off, grumbling about the cruel way in which the world worked much to the amusement of Kyo.

**~o~**

Like most people who hated waking up at the crack of dawn, Mari refused to acknowledge her fellow classmates until it was a more suitable hour for her taste. She, instead, doodled music notes twirling together on her notebook while waiting for their sensei to arrive. Haunting cobalt occasionally warned any classmate off with an icy storm before returning to her drawings. She could clearly hear Kyo on the other side of the room, giggling and talking up a storm with all her friends. It was a miracle that no one found her sister's bubbly attitude annoying.

The third time she glared at a chatty classmate heading her way, Mari noticed that the egotistical, sociopath had entered their classroom with a crowd of fangirls crying out his name behind him. She groaned internally at the fact she couldn't even escape him here in her own classroom and wondered what the hell he wanted. As a matter of fact, he was walking straight toward her with that same charming smile on his face. The colorful attire he wore was out of character for the rather dark uniform the student body wore on a daily basis, and she wondered why he came if he was currently getting ready for the concert this weekend. His hands were shoved deep into his cargos and when he reached her desk, he held out a palm for her to take with a look that clearly said "take it and come on". She almost slapped it away to spite him, but voted against it considering he had his reputation and she needed to keep herself somewhat sane.

His hand tightened around her fingers as he laced them together and lead her out of the classroom just as the sensei came strolling in. Fuuto was kind enough to explain that he needed to speak with Mari and promised with a sweet lilt that he'd bring her back before too long. Her blood boiled as the teacher all but gushed at the flattering appraisal the idol gave her, and Mari had to keep the snarl from dominating her face. The screaming crowd of fangirls quieted the moment their locked hands registered and the blonde wanted to kill Fuuto for dragging her into the pits of hell. She was down so deep that there was no way she'd be able to dig her way out. Just what the fuck did he think he was doing?

The minute they made it outside and the wind fluttered through her hair, Mari jerked her hand free and rounded on him with fire spitting from her eyes. "What the fuck do you think you're—"

"Now, now," he smirked, a finger pressed firmly against her lips and successfully halting any more of her curses. "I came here to inform you about our next concert."

"And you couldn't tell me over the phone because…?" She yanked her head away and crossed her arms. One glance from her classroom's windows and she could see not only her classmates, but the entire student body was watching the scene play out before them.

The Cheshire smile gracing those boyish features had enough potency to send an epileptic into a fit so strong that it'd be a miracle if they ever came out of it. Mari's brows scrunched together and her lips thinned until the soft flesh was white. "This is more fun, don't you think?"

"The hell it is!"

"Oh? But won't you have a more interesting high school?"

"You really are sadistic, aren't you?"

"Only for you, _Mari-chan_."

She forced herself to take a deep breath and counted back from ten to _attempt_ in reining her temper. What was with the Fates today and making her life miserable? Couldn't she have a semi-normal high school experience while living her dream? Apparently not. "Just tell me about the up-coming concert or whatever so I can go back to class."

"You sure you don't want to stay out here as long as possible?" His eyes glittered in mirth and he tilted his head back in the direction of the windows. "We're giving them quite a show, and I'm sure they'll _love_ asking you how you know me."

She ignored his tease and deadpanned, "I play in his band for the money."

"Gold digger, hm?" He leaned down until the wild waves blocked his face from the windows and seemingly left her wide-eyes for the world to see as one hand came up to cup her jaw. "Then what a shame that it won't seem like it after this."

Mari pulled away from him, her palm raised to slap him out of instinct at the implication, but he caught her wrist and flashed his trademark smirk. "Don't worry, baka, you're not my type. Now, we're leaving early tomorrow. Ryou said he'd pick you up at four a.m. so be ready."

He dropped her wrist and shoved his hands back into his pockets, leaving her staring at the ground with such intensity it was a wonder why the dirt didn't melt. She gritted her teeth and walked back inside to her class while questioning her reasons for remaining in his stupid band to deal with such an asshole like him. Was she a masochist or something? There should be only so much torture a girl could take before snapping, and _boy,_ was she ready to explode like Mount St. Helens the minute her hand slammed the door open.

All eyes locked onto her as she meandered over to her desk at the back of the class and, by some act of God, she sat down without breaking something. Her sensei cleared her throat noisily and the students returned their attention to the current lesson while Mari tried to control herself. She couldn't believe that he had fucking made it look like they were a God damn couple! Was this payback for making him wait on her yesterday? Surely not, since there were better ways to enact revenge on her, but maybe this was his way of making her school life miserable when he couldn't. She clenched her fists and opened her notebook to _try_ and take notes on what the sensei was talking about, only to return her attention back to Fuuto.

Just what was the matter with her? Why couldn't she just shrug it off like she'd done in the past?

**~o~**

"Are you and Fuuto-sama going out?"

"Where did you meet?"

"How long have you been dating!"

"What's it like dating an idol?!"

Mari slammed her hands on her desk, causing her sister to jump uncomfortably, and the entire room refused to breathe as the blonde stood up. Twin oceans of the deepest depths crashed down on the three bimbos who had the courage to come up to Mari during lunch. Kyo tugged on her sleeve, murmuring something she couldn't quite hear over the girls continuing their inquisition, but she understood that Kyo didn't want Mari to fight. So, she left without another word, her forgotten bento left at her desk, and before she could even breathe out a sigh more crazed teenagers of Fuuto's fan base rushed her.

Now, Mari was taller than most girls her age, having hit an early growth spurt that left her a head taller than the rest, but what these ladies lacked in size they salvaged in noise. Their questions were high pitched and obnoxious, shoving their little knives into her head until all she could do was focus on it rather than the annoyance of being cornered. She should have just stayed with Kyo where only three girls were brave enough to irk her.

For once, she desperately wished that Papa had never given her that stupid acoustic guitar for her fifth birthday. If she had never wanted the thing in the first place then maybe she wouldn't have met Fuuto or be pushed into going to that audition by her sister. She would be working at some medial job that'd be just enough for them to pay the bills, get groceries, and send Kyo and Ami to school. If she was lucky then she may have been able to go too, but no matter how much she begged for time to reverse itself, it wouldn't. In the end, she loved what she did, and if she could focus on that part then it didn't matter how much Fuuto was a pain in her ass or that everyone just needed to mind their own God damn business.

"Oi!" Mari glanced up from the wall she'd been pushed against and saw Yusuke-sempai, of all people, parting the mass with two other boys from his class. "Back off and give her some room!"

Burgundy locks were held back by a black knitted cap and bullion eyes pierced the protesting girls in distaste as he followed after the redhead. A threaded necklace was wrapped tightly around the elegant curve of his neck, the thick blue bauble resting lightly in the little nook of his collarbone. His daunting presence was welcomed as the girls backtracked from him with such speed she wondered what he did to make them fearful, but figured it had to do with the bad boy impression he gave off. Beside him and openly teasing the embarrassed girls was a shorter boy with long silver curls that were pulled back in a half-braid and did very little to keep the strands from his eyes. Crystalline aqua met storming cobalt in a playful wink as Yusuke-sempai finally yanked her free.

"Thanks," she said, as the three guys escorted her out of the hallway and to their personal lunch hideout outside on the roof. Ema waved as Kyo parted the boys with a panicked call of her name. She stumbled a bit from the sudden embrace, but took it in stride as she patted her sister's hair. "I'm alright, don't know why you're in such a mess."

"You shouldn't have left, you baka!" A fist bonked her on the head and Mari winced.

"Oh, c'mon. It's not like they were rioting or anything."

"At least not yet," Silver Hair muttered.

Mari glared, "They would've after all those comments you through at them, Twiddle Dum."

He winked, but quickly clutched his head as Amber Eyes wacked him with barely contained force. "Real sorry about him, Himimori-san. Gin doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut."

Ema placed herself between the blonde and frowning Amber Eyes who shared a glance with Gin, his partner in crime. "Okay, let's just be happy that Mari's alright."

Yusuke-sempai nodded vigorously in agreement and faced Mari with a curious glance. "Why was that brat so close to you anyway, Mari-san?"

She snarled at the memory of Fuuto leaning too far into her personal space and straightened her shoulders to knock Kyo off. Luckily, the sempai with burgundy hair caught her before she could fall unceremoniously on her backside. Mari ignored their interaction and explained with barely contained anger that Fuuto had made it look like they were kissing to make her school life _interesting_. The utter horror flicking across her friend's face and abject terror from Yusuke-sempai was enough for Mari as she crossed her arms.

Gin was too busy laughing his ass off about the whole thing to understand that the blonde was having a hard time keeping herself in check. Cobalt narrowed, the dark lashes slitting as she rounded on the idiot to let her fist fly to crack along his jaw. Silence ensued as flesh smacked against flesh, and Mari clenched her teeth as she watched Gin turn back to stare at her in surprise, one hand reaching up to rub soothingly at the purplish ink sliding along his jawline.

Kyo was the first to recover, completely mortified that her sister would hit the boy that had just rescued her from a shit ton of trouble. The boy beside her didn't seem that bothered by it and held her back from rounding on Mari again with a hand. He leaned down until his lips barely brushed against her earlobe, sending shivers down her spine and robbing her of breath. "She relieved some pent up frustration. Let her vent for a while."

Ema went to Gin's side, her handkerchief already out and dabbing at the cut on his lip, and Mari huffed as Yusuke-sempai tried to lecture her. She crossed her arms as her weight rolled to one side and the quiet murmuring of Kyo and the other boy continued on behind her. She knew she was acting like a child, but she was tired, frustrated, and annoyed as all hell about what Fuuto had done. Her head tilted back with her eyes sliding close to feel the calming gale sending the entire rooftop in a flurry of sound that drowned out her turmoil. When the wind finally died and Mari didn't feel ready to blow, she opened her eyes and told the redhead to stop acting like an old man.

Yusuke-sempai spluttered incoherently while the rest of the group chuckled at his flailing to save his honor. Kyo flitted to her side and poked at the relaxing muscles within her jaw with a smile. "You okay now?"

She patted her sister's head, the inky strands tangling and falling from their confines much to Kyoko's horror. "Yeah, I'm good." She turned to Gin who watched her with newfound respect. "I'd apologize for the punch, but I've got a feeling you're used to it."

Aquamarines glittered as he laughed and waved Ema away with a hand. "Got a good eye, you do. I thought you were just a pushover since you don't fight back, but you've got some punch! How come you don't stick it to them if you can hit like that?"

"A woman's never supposed to reveal her secrets," Mari said, _tsk_ing like a doting mother to her child. Kyo giggled, her arms having wound themselves around her waist and refusing to leave. "We need to get back to class, Kyo."

Obediently, the black-haired teenager nodded and thanked the three boys once again for lending a helping hand. When Mari didn't show her appreciation, Kyo tugged at the blonde's curls and yanked at it until she growled out a 'thank you very much'.

"No problem," Gin grinned, folding his hands behind his head.

Amber Eyes nodded, shoving his hands into his pockets and Mari raised an eyebrow at the intensity in which he stared at Kyo. Ema waved while Yusuke-sempai called after them to not get into any more trouble to which Mari snorted in reply.

She didn't go looking for a fight despite popular belief, as a matter of fact, most confrontations came from people who wanted to pick one with her. They thought they could get away with hitting her since Mari either took it willingly or ignored the whole affair entirely. She didn't have to prove her strength by throwing punches all willy-nilly like everyone else, but if someone was stupid enough to bring her sisters or parents into it then all bets were off. And, apparently, if it involved Fuuto.

"Nee-chan?"

Mari glanced at her, already knowing that the conversation wasn't going to be a good one.

"Why do you never fight back unless it's for me, Ami, or our parents? You always go on about kicking Fuuto-kun's ass, but you never do it. Why?"

She looked away from those piercing emeralds and sighed as she rubbed the back of her head. "Well, I don't see the point in proving that I'm better than they are. You and Ami are my top priority, and…Papa and Mama wouldn't like it if I got into fights all the time, ya know? And, I know I can't hit Fuuto without losing my job so I vent to you so I'll burn off some steam." She nudged her sister with a grin, "You wouldn't survive without a shower if we had to live out on the streets."

The flabbergasted gasp that left her little sister's lips and indignation rising in her cheeks were the funniest damn thing the blonde had seen in a while. Mari laughed as Kyoko raised her fists in preparation to hit the blonde, but she darted off down the hallway and shoved pass the few stragglers while Kyo shouted after her in tandem.


	3. Image

**A/N: And, it's here! I'm glad to see that people like this story enough to favorite and follow! ^_^ Anyway, this chapter has to be one of my favorites cause this where the plot really takes off. Mari thinks that she's all that and can handle any situation, but she finds out the hard way that she's still a fifteen year old girl and can't take on the world by herself. Next chapter will be here soon enough I assure you! **

**Enjoy this chapter and have a good weekend, y'all!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist<strong>_

_Chapter Three_

"_When you become a celebrity, the world owns you and your image."—Megan Fox_

"Oi, Albino," a pair of hands shook her insistently despite her flailing hands to ward them off. "Get up, we've got to board."

She peered at Kin with a groggy sapphire before rolling over and covering her head with the blanket she'd brought from home. It was still too damn early for anyone to be up and looking all chipper, but damned if Kin wasn't always wearing a smile and full of energy. The bassist had broken into her apartment (only being quiet so as not to wake her younger siblings) earlier this morning in order to give her the wake-up call of a lifetime. Her surprised yelp was cut off by the over enthusiastic arctic blue-haired mongrel. If she'd been a little less groggy and more alert then he would have found himself with a new bruise to add to the mini collection of retaliations from Mari. Somehow, they were able to get her out of bed and dressed with little resistance on her part while Ryou took her bags and guitar case down to the bus. She wasn't sure how she got downstairs and into her little nook for a much needed catch-up with her sleep, but the next thing she knew Kin was waking her up again.

Cold air wraps around her bare legs as the blanket is ripped from her grasp along with her pillow. She groaned in despair, curling in on herself while smacking weakly at someone's leg. She didn't want to wake up now.

"Just carry her already. We don't have time to wait." Fuuto's voice called out from somewhere near the front of the bus and immediately, annoyance began to bubble in her gut. Even half-asleep he was irritating.

She found herself being lifted into the air and carried closely to a warm chest that began to sway quickly back and forth. A pitiful whine escaped her lips when the early morning air hit her in full force without the safety of her jacket and Ryou hurried up the jet's steps to get the sleepy blonde settled. It wasn't the first time someone was forced to carry her inside the private jet, and it surely wouldn't be the last. The first time Mari had to wake up so early, Fuuto had busted in her small house and practically screamed in her ear that if she didn't get ready in the next ten minutes then she was fired. That was the only time she'd been forced to wake herself up while trying not to alert her sisters of her departure. Now, the boys from the band came to her apartment to gather her things and shuffle the teenager out the door and into the bus. Whether it had something to do with Fuuto telling them to or not, Mari didn't know.

Kin had been on the receiving end of her grumpy wrath when he'd refused to be quiet long enough for her to fall back into dream land. Most of the group was very aware of how much a hellcat she was in the morning if she was disturbed hence the reason why Fuuto made sure she had a private corner all to herself. Even if the pop star was a pain in the ass and a total stuck-up, he wasn't too keen on tweaking the guitarist's tail so to speak. Mari didn't care either way as long as she was able to sleep most of the way there.

Someone returned her pillow and blanket, their hands making sure she was all settled before retreating to the other side of the plane. She'd shifted a little in the loveseat a few minutes before a quiet sigh exited her mouth in relief.

**~o~**

The crowd consisted mainly of teenage girls and mothers with the occasional father dragged into bringing his daughter and friends to Fuuto Asakura's concert. Bright lights danced in tandem with the music strumming from Mari's guitar as she brought the adoring fans to an overwhelming crescendo, Fuuto singing right into her ear as he hung off her. His arm was heavy on her shoulders and she leaned a little too close to his chest for her comfort, but by this point in time she was used to his impromptu attempts to her mess up. Just like he was ready for her foot sticking out to destroy his balance. Their game to humiliate the other was never ending much to the dismay of Fuuto's manager who found the childish play dangerous altogether.

If there was one thing the two teenagers could agree upon, it was that their game would continue even if stakes were high and fans or people could get hurt by accident. That's how life went anyway, so why shouldn't the nature of their game be any different? Mari despised Fuuto for every torturous thing he did to make her life absolutely miserable, but deep down and unbeknownst to our blond heroine, she respected the pop star. It wasn't because he was able to keep up with her, go toe to toe with her, or meet her fiery gaze, but for his resolve to become an actor despite what critics say about idols being unable to act. They clearly didn't know Fuuto Asahina. He was the epitome of a wonderful actor—just look at how he so easily deceived his fans into fawning over his angelic charm. Even if she refused to acknowledge her respect for him, she knew he'd be perfect for films and dramas.

Mari shifted her strap a little and sung the chorus with the three singers behind her, their harmonies low enough to allow Fuuto's voice to shine. She watched him flit about the stage like some show pony and grinned at the image as the next verse started up. Aoi weaved around her, murmuring a snide remark about the designer's clothes feeling itchy, and ducked back to center stage where he rejoined his fellow dancers. She had to admit, the clothing designer had weird taste in material. Her eyes drifted from the crowd to glance down at the rather _colorful_ shirt she wore. The collar was coiled tightly around her neck, the fabric soaked from her sweat, and it flowed down into an array of tails that fluttered whenever she moved. Intricate beads bounced against her exposed naval and a few tangled in the straightened platinum hair that was beginning to fall from their confines. Her bangs had been lifted back into a high bun at the crown of her forehead, openly showing the silver hoop and the dice/card combo in her ears dangling gently to the beat.

If it wasn't for the lights beating down on her then the tight leather practically melding to her legs wouldn't be a problem. She tried to figure out what the hell Asura-san was thinking when he tied a neon pink sash to her waist along with the multiple belts hanging from her hips. Was there any reason for it other than to show that she liked to wear a lot of belts? If Kyoko was here, no doubt, her sister would chew Mari out for not seeing how wonderful Asura-san had made the blonde look. Her straightened curls were covered in the same pink color scheme, clipped extensions blended in with the white-blonde of her hair and contrasted greatly with the feathers woven in.

Fuuto reached the end of the runway closest to the adoring fans and a few passed out as his fingers just barely brushed against theirs. She rolled her eyes as the screams and shouts of his name grew louder until it almost swallowed the sound of his voice. Kin moved away from the mic to laugh openly at the disgusted look on her face when she turned to him. The artic blue of his hair was pulled into a side braid and seemed to become lost in the blue of his jacket. He returned to the mic and Mari rushed to join their voices with Fuuto's last note of the night.

Her fingers ached from playing so roughly, sweat was glistening along her arms and face, her hair was plastered uncomfortably to her back, and her head felt like it was going to detach itself from her shoulders and run away. She's never felt so alive as she did when they performed and the adrenaline rush was intoxicating. Ryou moved from his stool to hop down beside her and together they met up with Kin, Aoi, and the other performers to take their bow. Fuuto clapped along with the crowd, grinning ear to ear as he announced the upcoming tour and thanked them for being a wonderful audience.

"Drive safely and have a good night!" Fuuto called out with a wave before rushing off stage after the band. Mari glared at how absolutely perfect he looked despite having sung and danced for _hours_. There wasn't a single hair out of place, his clothes looked unwrinkled, and there was a not a drop of sweat on him. Just what did he do to look like that? He noticed her glower and smirked, coming up and throwing an arm around her shoulders. "What's the matter, Mari-_chan_? You look a little rumpled."

She huffed, knocking his arm off with a quick slap and cocked a hip. "You can use me as your personal resting post on stage, but when we're back here—you keep your hands to yourself."

He tsked, "If you keeping acting like that you'll never get a boyfriend."

"After what you did the other day it'll be a miracle if I ever walk alone again at school."

"Oh? Whatever happened?" The innocent batting of his eyelashes sent a wave of fire to her gut and she clenched her fists to keep from wrapping them around his neck.

Her teeth grinded together and she hissed, "You know _exactly_ what happened, Asahina."

"Do I?" He tilted his head, tawny waves falling in his eyes. "I haven't been back to that place in weeks, baka Mari."

"Last time I checked I was pretty sane, unless imagining you trying to kiss me is the first sign of schizophrenia then I'm screwed."

"Hmm…? You have such a dirty mind."

She stepped forward, a snarl contorting the elegant face and sparkling blue eyes threatened to combust. "The only thing dirty in my mind is your lying face as you sing like a wannabe artist! You want to be an actor? Well, buddy, it looks like you'll succeed because the spoiled prince always gets what he wants. Isn't that right? You're _perfect_ for the job. You fool your adoring fans all the time into thinking you're some fucking saint, but in reality you're nothing but a God damn _bastard who cheats his way to the fucking top!_"

Fuuto's signature smirk faded from his lips as she continued her tirade, her tongue having had enough of being silent and released a flurry of arrows at the idol. His eyes, normally bright with mirth, had narrowed dangerously as they took on a darkened hue. A flush rose to his cheeks whether out of embarrassment that the other band members and staff were witnessing this, or his fury was about to breach the surface. Mari didn't know nor cared, but she felt so much better after it. That is, until he shoved her into the wall and held her there with a quivering hand. She'd never seen him blow his top before, but it was quite a tantrum to behold as Fuuto glared down at her through thick eyelashes. His face was inches away from her and she could dimly hear the guys yelling at Fuuto to stop, but the idol refused to listen.

"You don't know _anything_ about me, Himimori, but I know _plenty _about you. Wanna hear?" He sneered, his breath fanning across her cheeks. The sinister gleam in his eye and the way he clutched at her wrist was enough for her to realize she'd hit a nerve with him. "Your mother was a slut, cheating on her husband three nights a week, and he was none the wiser despite his precious _buttercup_ knowing about the whole affair. And, what do you know? He finds out by a friend and decides to—"

Her hand flashed out and the echoing smack of her palm slamming against the pop star's cheek filled the sudden silence. Tears brimmed her eyes as memories of that night came roaring to the surface and she shoved the idol with a grunt, rushing away before he could recover. She darted past the guys, hiding her face with a thick curtain of hair, and ignored Ryou's bellow to wait. There was a scuffle and more shouting echoed down the hall, but Mari kept running. Panic and terror long ago buried came rushing into her veins, pushing her heart into overdrive as she tried to escape the metaphorical danger it sensed. The tight leather pants inhibited her legs too much to go any faster than a hard paced jog, but it was enough to get her as far away as possible.

Just how did he _know_ about that? She'd done everything she could to make it seem like the whole thing was a robbery. The house was trashed just right and her sisters didn't know the difference because she had hid them in the bathroom—far away from the kitchen where the confrontation turned violent. Her entire world was destroyed the moment a gunshot registered in their little sanctuary.

A sob choked the frustrated scream as tears openly streamed down her cheeks and the colder air wafted across her face. It was such a shock to her system that the breath was knocked out of her and she leaned heavily against the back entrance door. Her shoulders shook with the force from which her sorrow was wracking through her body, and she yanked at the hairpins holding the bun in place out. Her bangs were wavy and refused to cover her eyes like she wanted, but it was better than nothing as she forced air back into her lungs. She used the wall as an anchor and moved further away from the door in case someone decided to chase after her. Just the mortification of anyone finding her crying over something she _started_ sent another wave of humiliation through her.

Goosebumps rose along her arms, the sweat drying quickly and leaving her chilled as she continued further down the alley. She found a comfortable spot that wasn't too dirty and sat, pulling her knees close to her chest and burying her face in them. Then, she just cried. If there was one thing Mari hated about shedding tears was how awful she sounded. It was like a mule wheezing, desperate for air and finding no relief, and the snot that dripped from her nose was so embarrassing. Every gut-wrenching sound was alien to her and she felt like one of those widows in a Greek tragedy. Their sobs were so loud and obnoxious there was no doubt in anyone's mind of the absolute pain they felt from their loss.

She wanted to go home. She wanted to leave this damn place, never see Fuuto again, and become a hermit. Just why had she decided to accept the offer to join Fuuto's band? Why hadn't she waited so she could weigh her options?

A scuffle of shoes alerted her to someone's presence and Mari jerked her head up to see an unfamiliar man watching her. She wiped her face on her sleeve, horrified that one of the stagehands had seen her have a meltdown, and stood up against the wall. Her mouth parted to come up with some kind of explanation when the man's attire finally registered.

His clothing wasn't typical for the security or stagehands manning the concert tonight, rather they seemed more like a cliché hoodlum's attire. The hoodie and raggedy jeans were stained with something dark, the cuffs of the sleeves ripped and covered in…ice cream? No, no… Not ice cream, but a flaky white substance that was still chipping away. As he neared her, she could tell that hygiene wasn't high on his priority list, and a wicked sneer further proved her point as she got a glimpse of yellow teeth. She clenched her fists and cursed inwardly. What the hell was she thinking? Running outside in the middle of the night and in an alleyway no less. The perfect place to get raped or murdered. She groaned, her cynical and pessimistic way of seeing the situation wasn't really helping.

"Ne," he murmured, his hand reaching out to touch her hair. "You look lonely. Want some company?"

She slapped his hand away with a scowl. "No, now leave me alone."

Her eyes held his as she shuffled away from his stench, careful not to touch him, and only succeeded in getting a few feet away before his arm pressed against her throat. The shriek was cut off as she was slammed back into the wall (_That makes it twice that my head has hit a hard surface,_ she thought wryly) and wild cobalt met dim amethyst. His breath smelled like rotting flesh and she gagged as he leaned closer. "You don't want to have any fun?"

"Get the fuck _off_!" Mari wheezed, her nails digging desperately into his skin as his arm continued to cut off her air.

"Hmm? No?" He smirked, "It's a good thing I like it when they struggle."

Her vision was blackening around the edges, the burning in her lungs growing too great for her consciousness to bear as she continued to struggle in vain. The one time she wished the guys were with her—hell, even Asahina was worth the annoyance if it meant avoiding _this._ How could she be so _stupid?_

"Oi, leave my toy alone."

She coughed, peering weakly over her assailant's shoulder to see the outline of Fuuto in the darkness. Her legs kicked at the man's sides pathetically as she watched the pop star walk forward without hesitation. The cold seemed to have spread to her entire core as she fought for air with the strength of a newborn kitten. Just what was Fuuto going to do? This guy was twice his mass and size not to mention the obvious build of someone who lifts heavy things for a living. Their voices sounded muffled and the muscles in the man's arms tensed slightly before it suddenly disappeared.

Her legs collapsed underneath her sudden weight and she fell forward, eyes drifting close as unconsciousness finally won out. The last thing she saw was the ground rushing up to meet her then a pair of arms halting her fall.

She wasn't sure how long she was out, but it mustn't have been for long because her surroundings were the same. Her head was propped against something warm and a familiar coat covered her from torso to ankles. There was something brushing her hair sinuously and the act was comforting as she came to. Mari blinked a few times, moaning a little as the pain of having her brain rattled too much in her skull finally voiced its complaints. The pillow underneath her shifted and she took the time to note, rather surprisingly, that Fuuto was trying very hard not to seem suspicious as the fingers running through her locks halted altogether. She processed everything in order: her head was in Fuuto's lap, Fuuto had given her his coat, Fuuto had _saved her_, Fuuto was playing with her hair, he _saved her_, and his cheeks were flushed. Much to her displeasure, she would have to thank him for stopping that pervert from adding her to his résumé.

"Thank—"

"What the _hell_ were you doing?!" Fuuto shouted, ripping his hand from her hair and sending another pinprick of pain through her skull. "You _idiot!_"

Mari frowned. For the first time in her life since meeting him, she's trying to show her appreciation and he starts yelling at her. "Why are you screaming? Isn't that going to mess up your vocals?"

He rubbed his face and closed his eyes in some act to remain calm. "You realize that if I hadn't decided to look for you that you'd be underneath Dick For Brains, right? And all you can say is that if I don't cool it that I'll _lose my voice._ Are you fucking kidding me?!"

She sat up quickly, not liking him hovering over her, and immediately regretted it as the world began to spin. Her hands clutched at her head and before she could even blink, her body was once again horizontal. Fuuto held her shoulders down and snapped at her again as she began to fight his hold. She didn't like this angry boy who was concern for her welfare and continued to do nice things he otherwise wouldn't have done. Where was the leering and arrogant ass that thought of some new way to torment her? Did her slap damage his brain cells that much?

"Why are you treating this like nothing happened?" He muttered, more to himself than to her but she answered him anyway.

"What else do you want me to do? Start freaking out?" She scoffed, "As you can tell, I'm not much of a crybaby."

A thin eyebrow rose to his hairline and Mari noted that his hair was falling free from the carefully placed hair clips. So all it took was a little scuffle and his perfect persona crumbled? She stored this information for later usage. "Not a crybaby? Then why run with your head down? Why hide yourself away in a dark alley?"

She fought back the flush from her cheeks and averted her gaze from the sudden sharpness of his. "I…I needed some air."

It was his turn to snort at how ridiculous she sounded. "Right. You just normally run into the arms of horny men for comfort like some whore?"

The fire returned in her eyes and she gritted her teeth to hold back her scathing retort.

"No comment? Not even going to _try_ and defend yourself?" His signature smirk found its way to his face. "Arararara, was this one of those _jobs_ you took before becoming a member of my band?"

_And the sadistic bastard has returned, ladies and gentlemen._

She closed her eyes and decided her best option was to just ignore him, maybe even sleep some more since he wasn't going to let her up anytime soon. Unfortunately, Fuuto had other plans as he patted her cheek insistently until two slits of blue glared at his cheeky smile. Just what did he want now? Couldn't he understand that she wanted some peace and quiet? She didn't care for their normal banter and turned away from him. He was persistent though and grabbed her chin in his fingers to force her into looking at him.

"_What?"_ She moaned finally in exasperation. Can he just leave her alone and bask in the mortification that she'd have to eventually thank him for his help?

A single brow furrowed and he leaned down until their noses just barely brushed. "You've got a concussion I'm sure, and until we get you to a hospital you're staying awake."

"Then call someone already, baka."

"Why do you think we're staying right here? Aoi and Ryou are on their way, and Asura already called an ambulance."

Sirens shrilled from the distance for further emphasis, and she winced as the shrieking felt like a knife burying itself in her skull. Fuuto held her still despite the fists hitting at his sides with little effort other than to show she was irked by his superiority complex. They were like a kitten pawing for attention and Mari tried to convince herself that it wasn't because she felt nauseous. It was bad enough that he was preening under the light of her weakness and she refused to look into those dripping caramel eyes. She wasn't affected by the sweet scent of some kind of flower, or the soft strands tickling her cheeks and begging to be touched. As far she was concerned, she couldn't wait to be in that stupid ambulance and far away from the pop star.

But, if there was thing she learned that night, it was that Fuuto Asahina had a kind heart. It was just buried deep within a forest of thorns and hidden by a sociopathic persona.


	4. Beauty

**A/N: Welcome to another chapter of _The Duties of a High School Guitarist!_ I hope Fuuto wasn't too OOC and I kept him in character last chapter! Please feel free to review and tell me if I'm making him too OOC. I'll apologize profusely and try to fix it x.x Anyway, Chapter 4 is ready for y'all and Chapter 5 will be here before you know it! Also, I'm currently finishing chapter 7 or 8 (I can't remember on the top of my head right now), and I have a tiny writer's block that will hopefully break soon before y'all get here XD **

**Okay, I'm done with my blabbering and on with the story!**

**~Delyth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist <strong>_

_Chapter Four_

"_It is amazing how complete the delusion that beauty is goodness."—Leo Tolstoy _

Mari spent most of the weekend trying to placate her sisters that she was perfectly okay. A minor concussion was the price for wanting to speak her mind to Fuuto, but she found the experience eye opening. He knew about the manner of her parents' unsightly death and how she had lied to her siblings in order to protect them. She couldn't let them find out that their father had a psychotic break and would have killed them too if he had found them. She glanced up from her notebook and caught Kyo staring at her with a thoughtful look in her eye, a glazed veil blocking their usual brightness. Her brow furrowed and Mari wondered if her sister was having one of her mini-episodes.

It wasn't out of the ordinary, the doctors had explained to them, but Kyo had an overactive mind that sometimes gave her the impression of seeing things others couldn't. Mari never questioned her sister since she'd witnessed on more than one occasion Kyo's predictions coming true. Now don't get it in your heads, dear readers, that Kyoko could predict the future; rather, she could see the colorful auras surrounding a person. If there was one thing Mari knew without a doubt, it was her sister's ability to read a person's heart. It was one of the many reasons why she or Ami could never keep anything from her for long. On most days it was a wonderful thing because Kyo understood without even having to be told, but there were times that the ability was downright infuriating. There was no privacy in their household and Kyo couldn't really shut it off unless she decided to walk around with her eyes closed. What a sight that would be, to see her hyperactive sister run into things.

The door to their room opened quietly and their sensei paused in her lecturing to welcome the infamous Fuuto Asahina to the world of learning once again. Mari huffed, refusing to look at him as he made his way to his desk after apologizing ever so sweetly for being late.

After the ambulance had come and the medics were placing her inside, Fuuto had hopped in right along with her and acted like he was her damn boyfriend, that bastard. He held her hand and smiled like the perfect angel he was while the woman medic asked her questions. By the time they reached the hospital, she was about to call it quits and just go into La-La Land where it was supposed to be peaceful. Unfortunately, Ryou and Aoi had arrived as well and were asking a million questions that she attempted to answer, but only succeeded in confusing them and herself more. Why hadn't Fuuto just explained the situation when he called them? The pop star hadn't released her hand and she wondered if the slight tremor she felt was her or him. Most likely, it was the former. Fuuto only cared about himself. He had only saved her because she was one of his collectable toys and he wasn't about to let it become soiled.

The minute an ER doctor sidled up next to her gurney and announced that Mari had to go alone to the back, Fuuto dropped her palm like it had burned him. She could feel his eyes the whole way to the double doors and even after their presence was lost, her skin felt like acid.

Her doctor had refused to let her leave until she had an MRI and CAT scan done just in case there was anything else they'd missed. Mari wasn't allowed to close her eyes for longer than fifteen seconds and there was no privacy at all as she waited for the results. Ryou was kind enough to call Kyo and tell her what was going on, but her reaction wasn't at all what he'd been expecting. The shouting and screaming was normal for any worried and scared teenager, but the violent threats of them letting Mari get hurt were new. When the nurses allowed the band members back to see her, Kin was laughing hysterically at the whole conversation and the rather dumbfounded look in Ryou's eyes. She didn't blame him. When Kyo got angry, it was a sight to behold.

They spent the rest of the night in the hospital and by the time her results came back, Mari was ready to curl into a ball and never wake up again. Aoi had to practically carry her while Ryou and the manager took care of finances and insurance. She hadn't seen Fuuto once since the others were allowed to visit her, but she was too tired to care as she was loaded into the car.

And, now he had the gall to wink at her as he sat in his desk not three feet from her?

She scowled and returned to her paper where she had doodled and tried to forget the excited murmurs his presence caused. Why couldn't the girls in their class just act normal instead of a bunch ditzy, hormonal sluts?

**~o~**

"Himimori-san!"

Mari stopped, turning to raise an eyebrow as Aiko Kuroki came running out of her class room. The petite redhead was like a porcelain doll with skin so smooth and pale that Mari wondered how much work it took her to keep the resemblance. Crystal blues were full of innocence, thin copper brows were scrunched together in concentration, and a pert nose rested above rosy lips. Standing in front of the school's little doll made Mari feel inferior and like a vengeful Gorgon. Not to mention, Aiko was never really into hanging out with the rather quiet and scary Mari who, on more than one occasion, recently returns to class with a few new bruises or scratches from Fuuto's fan base.

She sighed, was the precious jewel of their high school going to join in on the fun, too? She sized the redhead catching her breath and waited for the social backlash. Already, other girls were gathering around to witness the fun and Mari crossed her arms, pretending not to feel vulnerable at the claustrophobic circle they formed. In her peripheral she could make out the light brown of Fuuto's hair and made it a point to glare in his general direction. After all, it _was_ his fault for bringing the entire female population down on her like this. Bastard.

Aiko lifted her head and smiled, "Ne, Himimori-san, is it okay if I ask you a question?"

"I assume you were going to if you were running after me like that," she murmured, glancing down.

That perky smile only widened despite the icy dismissal. "I was just wondering if you'd like to join the music club. I heard from Saki-chan that you play the guitar."

Mari blinked and the entire crowd seemed just as surprised by the sudden recruitment as she was. Just what was this girl getting at? "Uh…Yeah, I play, but I'm already in the track and field club."

"I'm sure Mako-sempai will understand if you dropout."

Her brows furrowed and she glared at Aiko, not liking the way she so easily assumed that Mari would drop everything just to join her mini-orchestra. "And what makes you think I'm just going to quit?"

Shimmering blues filled with glassy tears and a delicate hand reached up to flick a rogue tear away. "B-but, I thought you'd like to…"

"No, I don't. If you'll excuse me, Nikaidou-sensei asked me to get some more chalk." Mari turned on her heel and shoved the dumbfounded girls surrounding them with ease. She could hear the sniffles from Aiko grow louder before becoming completely muffled as the spectators rushed to her aid like she was some terrible victim. What was with people thinking that all beauty and delicate characters were immediately sweet and innocent? She shook her head and continued to the supply closet.

Mari had retrieved the box of chalk her sensei asked for and returned to her seat where she tried not to collapse under the glares of her fellow classmates. It was a fact that everyone around the school adored Aiko for one reason or another, and she had just made the redhead cry for refusing such a "wonderful opportunity to spend time with Aiko-sama". It amazed her how fast their encounter spread and Mari wondered if the students who had actually been there were really that quick or if phones played a part in this. Either way, it seemed her minor scratches or bruises were about to be upgraded.

"Nee-chan, _please_ tell me you didn't hit Aiko-chan." Kyo slammed both of her hands on Mari's desk and the pale-haired teenager jumped slightly.

She raised an eyebrow at her sister, "Seriously? Where'd you get that idea?"

Kyo glared, her lips pulled into an angry scowl. "That's not an answer."

"I don't think it deserves one."

"What do you mean—"

"You shouldn't jump to conclusions just because of some rumor, Imoto." Sapphire clashed with emerald with a sizzle as the air tensed with the rest of the occupants. It was rare for the two sisters to argue so heatedly and on the rare instances that they did, Kyo was always quick to back down from the fiery glower Mari used to end the conversation. It was between the two siblings, not the entire student body. And, since her sister refused to step down from the issue, Mari casted a scowl their way that clearly demanded privacy. However, it seemed today just wasn't her day.

Kyo's hands fisted and her teeth peeked from thin lips in a small, confused grimace. "I knew you wouldn't keep hold of your promise to not start any fights. Just what did she do to you? Aiko-chan wouldn't be rude to anybody!"

"You honestly think I'd hit her?" Mari scoffed, "And, I thought you understood me better than that, Kyoko."

"They're saying that she has a broken nose!"

That was the last straw. Her chair clattered to the floor behind her followed closely by the crash of her desk soaring across the room (and nearly hitting the innocent bystanders) and embedding itself in the wall. Blazing cobalt glared into her sister's face as she grabbed the collar of Kyo's sweater. "You think I'd hit Aiko Kuroki just for the hell of it?" Her laughter was almost crazed in its cracking quality and Kyo trembled in her sister's grip, suddenly terrified. "All of this because I wouldn't join her stupid music club. What a brat."

Mari dropped Kyo unceremoniously into a chair and stormed out of the classroom, snatching her bag on the way out.

Just what was with everyone today? Aiko comes up to her out of nowhere and decides to bring her into the music club, and the entire school population is suddenly against her. She rushed down the hall, shoving past anyone who tried to stop her including the teachers who crawled out of their holes to see what the ruckus was about. Most likely they heard the desk breaking against the wall and the lie spreading across the hallways like the plague. All this drama was too much and she needed to get out. She was done with school and all the shit Fuuto was forcing onto her just for the hell of it. Their game had completely gotten out of control as far as she was concerned.

His entertainment wasn't at all amusing to her! She actually thought he was a somewhat decent guy after helping her out Saturday and then he goes around does _this?_ What the fuck was she thinking? Fuuto Asahina only cared about himself and enjoyed playing with the lives of those beneath his standards. And she had played right into his hand like he wanted despite her best to stay out of that route. The one time she let her guard down around him and he took advantage of it so quickly that she hadn't even realized it. She shouldn't have gotten so arrogant around him, thinking that he could never take her down and add another mark to his belt. She should have listened to Ryou and Aoi after they tried to warn her. She shouldn't have let him keep her in his lap. She shouldn't have screamed at him. Shouldn't have felt grateful to him. Shouldn't have, shouldn't have, shouldn't have…

She burst through the school doors without bothering to change shoes and shrugged her bag's strap up higher. This wasn't like her. Kyo was the one to run away from her problems and hide from the world, but now their roles had switched and Mari didn't understand this vulnerability or the pain in her chest. Why did it feel like someone had shot her when she saw the betrayal in Kyo's eyes? Was it normal for her heart to ache with each thump? Her eyes stung and she blinked the tears away as the school's gates became further and further away.

Maybe if Mari had told Kyoko that no she didn't hit Aiko and in fact, it was _she_ who had become the victim in the whole situation then maybe things would have turned out differently. She slowed down to a jog before coming to a stop at the local park—the same park she used to play at for a little extra money. Her feet shuffled to the swing set on their own accord, her body already knowing that rocking back and forth would soothe her. A nice breather from all the stress was what she needed as she watched a few children play on the jungle gym. Their laughter reminded her of happier times spent here when she was a child herself, her mother and father having brought Mari and Kyo here plenty of times before Ami was born. And after their tragic end, Mari found it hard to bring Ami to this park when she grew old enough to run about the playset.

Her bag fell from her shoulder to the ground by her feet as she nudged the swing back and forth. Eyes downcast and mouth pulled into a thin line became her dominate feature as she resorted to an unmovable statue. She drew deeper within herself until the outside world was nothing more than a faraway place. She wasn't sure how long she stayed like that, but eventually she returned from her hideout to face reality again. The children were long gone now, their laughter only whispers along the wind and becoming nothing more than figments of a past long forgotten. Her blonde hair fell in her eyes as she gathered her pack and began to make her way home. Kyo would get Ami after school—Mari glanced down at her phone—it was still too early to take the little girl home now even though Mari would love to.

The entire way to her apartment, she worried about Kyo and what the other girl would say once she arrived home. She shouldn't have treated Aiko the way she did even though the brat deserved it for assuming she'd follow her suggestions. Would she have to apologize to the redhead for "breaking her nose"? Mari rubbed her chin in thought as she contemplated how Aiko could break her nose when she hadn't lifted a finger towards her. The train was a few minutes away, the sounds of its brakes squealing drawing closer, and Mari figured that the redhead had her ways. But, what were they? How could Aiko convince an entire audience that Mari punched her without provocation? There were plenty of people who had seen her walk away from the redhead's offer rather peacefully. Surely, they didn't get sucked into her charm and beauty and change what had really happened, right?

Right?

Mari sighed, stepping inside the train cart with the other passengers. She was pretty positive that those bystanders would gladly manipulate the truth just to spite her. After all, she was Fuuto's "girlfriend". She shuddered at the word. Just what were they thinking? She and Fuuto together? Please. If anything, the two barely tolerated each other at best and Mari had found another reason why he was dangerous. There was no way that they'd ever be a thing. Not even for all the money in the world would she even give him a place in her heart. He had already proven what he would do with her trust that was for sure. He'd wad it up like garbage then chunk it at her while cackling like the sociopath he was. There was no way he cared about her in that way anyway. Sure, he loved to tease her and play with her mind, but it was because she was nothing more than a toy and his guitarist. And, if it wasn't for the fact that she kind of liked her job playing in a band or needing a steady income to take care of her siblings then she'd quit. She would give anything to be free from his influence, but damn if it wasn't hard to gather the courage to look for another possible job. What other agency would want a fifteen-going-on-sixteen girl playing in their band? Absolutely no one, that's who.

She stepped onto the safety platform and started her way through the throng of people to the exit. Her apartment was a few blocks away and already she could see a bowl full of rocky road just calling her name. Maybe she could finish watching her new addiction to everything post-zombie apocalyptic reality shows. At least every time a zombie's head got blown off, she could imagine it being Fuuto or Aiko. That was a good way to blow off some steam if playing some music couldn't, she thought as she waved at Mr. Takatsuki.

"Are you not feeling well today, Mari-chan?" He asked, eying her and even going so far as to feel her forehead. "Your head isn't warm and you look alright, maybe a little too pale… Is your concussion bothering you?"

She'd forgotten that it was another two or three hours before school was supposed to be out. But, he knew of her recent injury to the head via traveling with Fuuto and played off that instead. She held her head in her hand and gave a small smile as she winced slightly. No reason to let the kind manager know about her recent fight and meltdown. He already worried enough as it was.

"Hai, I left early to get some rest. I forgot to take my medicine with me to school," she rubbed the back of her head in mild embarrassment. Not completely a lie considering she had forgotten to bring another painkiller.

The old man sighed and shook his head. "Alright, but you should remember to bring them. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

She nodded obediently as the elevator doors slid open. With one last wave and promise to get some rest, Mari sighed in relief when his face disappeared from her sight. She didn't like having to lie to him, but it was for his own good.

"Tadaima," she murmured as she relocked the door and toed off her shoes. Mari collapsed onto their sofa and wondered why she'd even bother going to school anyway. Fuuto hardly ever showed up unless his manager or older brothers forced him. Which was very little since she doubt they even saw him.

Her eyes closed and she drifted to a near dream-like state by the comforting strumming of a guitar only to realize that she hadn't put any music on. She tumbled off the cushions to clatter to the floor in an undignified heap, yelping loudly and alerting the intruder that she was very aware of his presence much to her chagrin. So much for being stealthy as she clamored to her feet. The quiet harmonies from her guitar continued despite the ruckus she'd caused and Mari raised an eyebrow as she followed its sound to her room. The door was opened by a mere slither and she peered in only to see the dirty mess she'd left it in this morning.

She pushed it open, the squealing hinges alerting the player into pausing, and she shrugged. They knew she was there now, so no point in being secretive about it. The door slammed into the bookshelf of her most prized movie collection and she glared at the person who dared to play on her baby. Dark cobalt widened in surprise and she stared, dumbfounded, as her jaw detached itself from her head to fall through the floor.

There, sitting calmly with an eyebrow quirked up in sardonic question and with her baby in his hands, was Fuuto.


	5. Mistakes

**A/N: AND IT IS HERE! YATTA! I'm so happy that my writer's block has gone (even though it was a minor one but it's still very scary) and I can continue to write this story. Y'all are getting close to catching up on me XD I'm currently writing Chapter Nine and I may start re-posting another story that I had decided long ago needed a lot of work. Anyway, I just wanted to give y'all a heads up if this _update-on-every-Friday _becomes an _update-on-first-notice_ kind of thing XD It's difficult to write and post two different stories at the (sometimes) same time. **

**Okay, enough yacking on my part. Enjoy this next chapter!**

**~Delyth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist <strong>_

_Chapter Five_

"_Mistakes are always forgivable, if one has the courage to admit them."—Bruce Lee_

Kyoko took a bite of the sweet bread Niwa-sempai had bought her with a little more zest than was required. She glared down at the rooftop with annoyance as she chewed. She needed some air after the confrontation with her sister and couldn't believe the way Mari had acted. How could she be the older one when she was the one who threw such a tantrum?

"Baka," she murmured, green eyes still trained at her feet.

Niwa-sempai glanced out of the corner of his eye, long burgundy strands falling from the beanie he always wore securely on his head. Burning amber took in the state of the black-haired girl beside him and he wondered why he was so happy at seeing her again so soon. He wasn't sure why Kyoko was so livid, but he figured he'd find out soon enough if the way she was quivering wasn't any indication. As a matter of fact, he was sure in the next three seconds she'd finally explode.

"Why does she have to be so _reckless!_"

Bingo.

"She always says that I'm the one that charges headfirst into things without thinking first, but she goes and punches Aiko-chan without any reason? Just what has gotten into her lately? It's one thing to run off to keep from hitting your employer but _this?_" Kyoko shook her head and squeezed the sweet bread to mush. "I cannot believe her right now!"

"What happened?" Niwa-sempai asked, beyond curious now as he took in this new side of the freshman.

"You mean you haven't heard yet?" She quirked a brow in surprise.

Harue shrugged, "I tend to stay out of the affairs of other people. Gin and I mainly stick with each other."

"But, I thought you were friends with Yusuke-sempai?"

"Yeah, we are. He doesn't listen to that crap any more than we do." He smiled and took the ruined bread from her fist gently. A tint of rouge colored her cheeks and he bit back a smirk at how easily distracted she was. She was raving mad just a few seconds ago and now she wanted to know about his ties with his classmates? Kyoko Himimori was definitely one of a kind. "But, tell me what happened. Maybe I can help."

Kyo refrained from fanning herself as she stared into the endless honey depths. They were filled with so much mystery and understanding of how the world worked that she was almost lost. She wondered what he had seen and experienced to get such a gaze like that. It was one of the reasons she hadn't shooed him away when he stumbled upon her on his hangout, but he didn't hesitate to make Gin go back downstairs either. Rather, he held out another bag of bread for her and waited silently for her to gather her thoughts. This was different than any of other boys who were friends with her. They always demanded to know what was on her mind if she sighed. Hardly ever did she have time to organize her thoughts into any semblance of order. It was refreshing to say the least.

"Well," she started, looking away from him. "Nee-chan got into a fight with Aiko Kuroki-chan after she asked Nee-chan to join the music club. It should have been this grand thing because not just _anyone_ can join, you know? Only the elite can be a part of Aiko's Orchestra, and then Nee-chan goes on and punches her in the nose! She's never ever done this before. Normally, if someone was making fun of her or if those girls were harassing her, she'd just ignore them and take the blows like it never mattered. But, this time Nee-chan just hit Aiko-chan for no reason. I don't understand. Why would she do that?" By the end, her words were hitching together with the force at which she was holding back her sobs. She didn't want Niwa-sempai to see her break down.

He didn't answer at first and his silence seemed to last forever before he finally asked, "Who told you this?"

She wiped her face quickly and turned to look at him. His eyes were suddenly very hard, an almost deadly acid having seeped into the warm depths, and his lips were pulled back into a stern line. "W-well, I…I saw Aiko-chan walking to the infirmary on my way back to the classroom. I asked her what was wrong…"

He placed a hand over his eyes and released a deep aggrieved sigh. "How well do you know your sister, Little Himimori-san?"

Kyoko blinked, wondering how this was relevant. "I'd like to say I know her as well as I know myself, but—"

"And you know she wouldn't do something like this unless provoked, right?"

She frowned, "Right, but—"

"But nothing, Little Himimori-san. Your sister would never hit someone unless they deserved it. And, you should know that Aiko isn't as sweet as she seems."

"How do _you_ know?" She asked, emeralds darkening as she tried to hang on to some reason to remain angry. To find some justification the way she overreacted despite her sister's track record. Kyo knew Mari wouldn't hurt someone unless she had to and yet, Kyo had jumped to conclusions before letting her sister explain.

Cool amber pierced through the emerald wall she had created around herself and for the first time in her life, someone other than Mari reminded her that she shouldn't be so trusting. "Because I know how people really are behind their masks and sweet words. Aiko uses her looks and charisma to trick people into giving her what she wants. Your sister's ability to play the guitar must've been recent information and if she can't have your sister than no one else can. It's how the little Doll From Hell works."

"So…I was wrong?" She glanced at her feet, ashamed. Tears returned to her eyes and her shoulders shook.

Niwa-sempai's eyes softened, the irritation from Aiko manipulating this naïve girl forgotten as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder. She stiffened only slightly and at first, he thought she would push him away, but Kyoko turned around and buried her face in his shirt as her arms wrapped around his waist. He couldn't believe she wasn't terrified of him like the rest of the girls, but it may have been of her weakness to trust someone so completely without any questions asked. He smiled and pulled her closer as a particular sob ripped its way from her throat.

Yes, Kyoko Himimori was one of kind.

**~o~**

"What the _hell_ are you doing in my apartment?!" Mari screamed, stomping her way around the dirty clothes holocaust that was currently her floor. Fuuto didn't pay her any heed, simply returned to his strumming and she almost blew a gasket when he started up again. As if she hadn't even spoken a word.

Without looking up from the strings he inquired, "Are you normally this loud?"

Her eye twitched. "What are you doing here, Asahina?"

"What does it look like I'm doing here?" The words were sharp and fought to find chinks in her armor to bury themselves in, but she held firm. This was her room, dammit, not his. He couldn't just bust up in here like he owned the God damn place!

"To annoy me, bastard. That's why."

His fingers paused again and sweet brown darkened considerably as they glared through thick lashes. He was careful to place her guitar on the sheets as he stood up to glower at her more properly. Despite how close he was to her personal space, she refused to back down from him and snarled openly. No one was allowed to touch her baby let alone _strum it _without her permission and he had done _both_ of those while she was just in the other room. He grasped her chin and forced her to gaze up at an awkward angle, sending a slight ache up her spine as his fingers tightened to hold her there.

"I think you've forgotten who your employer is, Mari-_chan_." She gritted her teeth and looked away from those smoldering eyes. "Does Mari-chan like to be punished so much? If that's the case," he molded their bodies together until she found it difficult to breathe without her lips brushing against his, "then allow me to begin."

Much to her horror, her voice shook as she bit back, "Then fire me because I'm fucking _tired_ of all this shit!" She shoved him away with all her might and tripped over her own two feet to get distance from him. So much for standing her ground. "It's all because of you that this has happened! Why can't you just leave me be? Huh? What'd I do to you except take your damn offer?"

His bangs covered his eyes so she couldn't see the truth within their depths, but the soft murmur that flitted to her was enough. "You're _mine_."

"What?" Indignation swelled and smashed against her gut, begging to be released, but she was so astounded by the admittance that she didn't know what to say. Did he mean for that to be uttered out loud or was it all just a ploy to gain her sympathies?

She watched, dumbfounded, as his hands fisted at his sides and those smoldering eyes locked on to her like she was the most precious of treasures. Just what dream had she stumbled into?! Did her concussion completely rewire her unconsciousness? He stalked forward, the smirk absent and those predatory eyes following her every step as she backpedaled. Was Fuuto always like this? Did Ema-chan have to deal with him when he was like this at home? She'd only ever seen the charming, sociopathic, and angry sides of Fuuto, but this was so foreign that her skin prickled nervously and her mouth immediately resembled a desert. The way he slinked toward her was catlike in its grace and silence, she was so in awe by it that the minute her back hit the sliding mirror door of her closet she didn't scramble away. He had her cornered and she kicked herself for being such a hormonal idiot.

His hands caged her in as he all but leaned against her to block any escape routes. Those haunting eyes were gleaming down in triumph, but there was no trace of amusement in his face like he normally showed whenever he won. Instead, there was a coolness to those delicate features as the boyish charm became a block of ice and this cold prince took over. Who was the _real_ Fuuto Asahina? She opened her mouth to say _something_, anything to make him stop whatever it was he was about to do, but any coherent thought left the minute his lips fanned across her brow. Heat swarmed to her cheeks so fast that it sent her reeling and her hand came up to push him away, but he grabbed it easily and placed it above her head. She didn't want this! Her voice returned to screech loudly into his ear before he could do any more damage to her brain cells.

So stunned by the ringing in his ears, he released her and she took that moment to push him off and make a mad dash out her room. Her feet barely made it across the threshold to the living room when a weight smacked into her back and sent her sprawling. She fought for air as Fuuto held her down by sitting on top of her like a damn throne.

"What do you _want_, Asahina?!" She wheezed out, desperate. Could her day get any fucking weirder?

His breath whistled by her ear and she stiffened, not expecting him to be so close. "This is your punishment for the other night and for today."

"Today?" Why was her voice such a weak, frightened squeak?

"For making a fool of yourself."

"F-Fool of myself?!"

He chuckled, a throaty sound that was out of character and silencing whatever indigent retorts she could come up with. Was he holding back with her this whole time or was this the _real_ pissed off Fuuto? "Throwing desks across rooms and having a hissy fit in front of your peers. Tsk, tsk. You're representing me and believe it or not, baka Mari, the press know about you. You should be lucky that the manager keeps your identity a secret otherwise your little tantrum will be the next big thing."

"Secret? I'm a secret?" She whispered, not sure she heard him right. The manager had warned her since the beginning that the press wouldn't give her any privacy once she signed, but they never once showed since her debut. Not once. Had Fuuto hidden her from their sights all these months?

"Like I said," She shuddered as his breath fanned across her neck. "You're mine, Himimori Mari-chan. And don't forget it, understand?"

What else was she supposed to do but nod her head? It took her a few seconds to realize that he was petting her hair, but once she did all the anger and humiliation came rushing back. Having sensed her sudden shift in mood, Fuuto wisely took it upon himself to take his leave. He straightened his uniform and plopped a pair sunglasses over his eyes. "Tomorrow meet me at the Shopping Mall complex at six sharp. I'll tell the others we won't have practice."

"Why the—" She stumbled a bit in standing up, her legs having numbed from Fuuto straddling them, and he caught her with exasperation.

"You're really pathetic, you know that? Just be there at the front entrance." He released her and flashed a smirk as he dangled a pair of keys very similar to her own before leaving.

It could've been minutes or hours, but Mari stood in that same spot for a long time just staring at the door from which Fuuto left. She wasn't sure what the hell had just transpired in her house or what to think about him going rapist on her, but it had frightened her quite a bit. And another thing, since when did he decide to take it upon himself to hide her away from the world? He made a decision without her and even went so far to come to her house and _lecture her?_ What fucking planet had she landed on? Better yet, were all minor concussions supposed to make her feel this weak and useless? Just how many times had she shed tears since coming home? She fell to her knees, clutching her head and wondering if she'd ever go back to normal.

Why did her heart sputter like that when his lips touched her forehead? It was the lightest of touches, a mere caress at best, but she felt every smooth plane of that mouth and the soft breath as he exhaled. His hands locking her down and keeping her from any escape as he stared down her with those dark eyes. They were so close that she could see the tiny flecks of honey swirling around, catching the light and dancing. At the time, she wasn't aware of the soft strands of his hair brushing against her forehead as he leaned down, but her fingers ached to tangle themselves in it. Her cheeks flushed as more of these confusing thoughts continued to swirl around her head until a realization dawned on her.

"When the _fuck_ did he get a key to my door?!"

**~o~**

Mari decided that she'd pretend that their conversation never happened and began to work on supper. She was just placing the lasagna in the oven when the front door opened and a pair of feet came streaking around the corner at the sound of her 'Okaeri'. Ami hugged her tightly and Mari grabbed onto the countertop to stop her fall. She patted her little sister's head with a smile and did a double take as the tears registered. Older sister mode kicked into overdrive and she immediately checked for any possible injuries before asking the dreaded question.

"What's the matter?"

That only sent another wave of snorting sobs and Kyo rounded the corner with a sigh as she met Mari's eyes. "I told her about our fight and then this happened."

Mari exhaled in relief that it wasn't anything else then quickly admonished Kyo for telling the little girl something best left unsaid. Before Kyo could open her mouth to snap back, Ami wailed in Mari's ear and interrupted both girls. "No! No more fighting! Mari-tan and Kyo-nee shouldn't act this way. I don't want our family to break up!"

Both older sisters sighed in defeat. Of course it takes an elementary school kid to end their argument with a guilt trip. Typical. "Ami-chan, we're not going to split up just because Kyo and I had a disagreement."

"B-but…" She sniffled and Mari wiped away a tear.

Kyo chuckled, "I already forgave her, Ami-chan. I tried to tell you but you kept wailing about our family breaking up that I never got a chance." Their little sister blushed and ducked her head to hide it in Mari's hair as the two laughed. "Besides, it'll take lot more than this to make Nee-chan and I split."

"Yeah, Kyo wouldn't last long without my paycheck supporting her two hour baths," Mari whispered in Ami's ear with a smirk. The little blonde giggled and nodded in agreement.

Kyo, having heard their conversation, sputtered some nonsense to defend herself, but Mari wasn't really listening. All that mattered at the moment was her sisters' smiling faces and sweet peals of laughter. It was the best kind of music a person could ever hear, and she prayed that they'd always be like this.


	6. Change

**A/N: And so, another chapter is posted! To be honest with y'all, I'm quite sick with a cold and sinus infection, and I almost didn't post this out of sure lack of energy from coughing my lungs out... Anyway, I sucked it up and re-read this chapter for any silly mistakes and edited it as I saw fit. I'm still human though (not to mention I'm sick so...who knows how well I did XD) and I'd appreciate the feedback. **

**Also, I'd like to mention that if you have any questions about the Japanese phrases I've used, feel free to ask by reviewing or pming me! Or, I'll tell you the meaning of the words I use that aren't as common in anime (if you've watched/speak Japanese and these words I've used are familiar to you, please don't hate me if I get the definitions wrong. I looked up the spellings up since I know what most of these words mean anyway such as 'urusai'.) **

**Yatsume-unpleasant person; disliked person**

**Okay, that's all I've got for now (and I honestly didn't mean to blabber this much anyway), and hopefully, I'll feel a hell of a lot better next week. I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and the rather slow kinda pace I'm going with it XD **

**Alright, finished talking now! Happy reading!**

**~Delyth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist <strong>_

_Chapter Six_

"_The only way to make sense out of change is to plunge into it, move with it, and join the dance."—Alan Watts_

Mari stumbled out of her room, bleary eyed and almost jamming her toe on the kitchen chair. She piddled around the kitchen, intent on making some kind of late morning breakfast since Kyo was kind enough to leave without waking her. If she was going to be suspended for three days for destroying school property and threatening the lives of students then she should be able to sleep in. The punishment would have been expulsion had Fuuto and Amber Eyes not explained to the principal what really happened the other day following before Mari's breakdown. Kyo explained that Niwa-sempai had opened her eyes about the true Aiko Kuroki and the green-eyed girl had all but tackled her in apology.

She placed some bacon in the oven to bake while she scrambled eggs and buttered her bread to go in the toaster. Her brain was on complete autopilot as she thought over her...what? Conversation? Experience? Whatever it was, Fuuto had given her a lot to think about as per usual. Just what was with him yesterday? Calling her 'his' like she was some damn possession and then pushing her around like that. The eggs sizzling in the pan did little to quell her rising annoyance. She wasn't _his_ to claim and order around, that bastard. Just how did he even get a key to her apartment when no one but her and her siblings had one? Ryou was the only one outside the family that had a spare in case of an emergency that required a car or some muscle, but he only ever used it to help pick her up for traveling. Unless, she paused in pouring the scrambled eggs into a bowl, Fuuto had somehow gotten to them while the drummer wasn't paying attention. Mari wouldn't put it pass him to steal anything if it was for his own personal gain.

The bread popped up from her toaster, startling her a little, and she hurried to take them out before they burned. Her fingers smarted at touching something too hot and she cursed for a few minutes while checking the bacon strips.

But, now that she thought about it, she was kind of glad that Fuuto had shielded her from the paparazzi since the beginning. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to handle it the same way he did if someone was shoving a camera in her face 24/7. Especially if said camera was harassing Ami. She would have gladly destroyed it if any pictures were released of her baby sister. There surely would be hell to pay for the poor sap who'd taken it. Mari snorted as she sprinkled some salt on her eggs. Wise decision on Fuuto's part to keep her identity a secret.

She groaned, fisting her hands in her hair and wondering why he had to show up at her house like that. All it did was confuse her even more.

"Maybe, I should just eat my breakfast and pretend it didn't happen." She nodded to herself, liking the plan and grabbed a plate from the cupboard.

She plopped down on a barstool with sigh as she tore into her eggs with vigor. Her eyes closed as she chewed and Mari congratulated herself for being such an awesome cook when it came to comfort food. Just what would she do without being able to eat to her heart's content? And boys think that a girl is more worried about her physique when really, all they want to do is eat as many sweets as possible. Just c'mon, really? Mari could care less about wanting to look like a twiggy runway model so she could impress some jerk who only wants to get inside her pants. If there ever was such a thing as "true love" then give her a call because she's yet to see it. She snorted and almost choked on her food. Maybe that's what she gets for scoffing at Cupid's work.

_Some lover boy. I could pick better couples than he could. _

**~o~**

Kyo couldn't believe her eyes as she openly gawked at Aiko practically throwing herself at Fuuto-kun. She blinked as the two seemed to be talking about something and flirting unabashedly in the middle of the hall. How could he be all over that conniving redhead after sticking up for Nee-chan? Just what was he playing at?

"Spying, are we?" Shivers danced along her spine as a familiar timbre whispered in her ear. A hand covered her mouth, halting the surprised yelp from escaping, and an arm wrapped around her waist to pull her into an empty science lab. "Did Himimori-san ask you to do this?"

The hand covering her mouth moved away and Kyo whirled around to gawk at Niwa-sempai. All irritation at being scared witless was thrown out the window as she stared up into those smoldering eyes. The sun had nothing on the heat within those endless bullion depths that threatened to sear her soul the longer she gazed into them. Her teeth caught the soft flesh of her bottom lip, gnawing on it anxiously. Why did he send her brain into a pile of mush whenever she needed it the most? It wasn't fair! He shouldn't be the one to rid her speechless.

"N-no, I was just curious…" She twirled the end of her ponytail tightly around her finger. Anything to keep her mind focused on talking rather than how strong his arms felt around her or the way his teasing smile sent heat through her entire body. Maybe he was the personification of the sun? There had to be some explanation for him being so damn hot to the touch. She shook her head wildly, "Why are you here anyway?"

His legs shifted to one side and a hand rested lightly on a hip as he smirked coyly at her attempts to distract herself. He was nothing like Gin, the sly player who loved to mess around the female population for fun. "I was going to see if you'd like to eat with us."

"Us?"

He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. "Yeah. Yusuke, Gin, and Ema-san. She feels kinda bad that you have to eat by yourself."

Outrage replaced her sudden bout of shyness, and Kyo raised her head to lock burning gold with hardening emerald. She appreciated Ema-chan for wanting to make her feel less alone without Nee-chan, but Niwa-sempai didn't have to say it like _that._ She had plenty of other friends besides her sister and his pity was certainly not needed. Their faces were inches apart now as Kyo stood on her tippy-toes, index finger stabbing at his chest to emphasize her point, and lips pulled back in an unladylike snarl. "I'll have you know that I have other friends besides Nee-chan and I don't need your pity, y-you… Egotistical b—"

He had leaned down in order to humor her rage since he towered over her rather petite frame, but those flushed lips were more interesting than the words she screamed at him. She paused mid-insult when his thumb caressed the planes of her cheek and his burgundy hair tickled her forehead, momentarily distracting her from the last couple of inches he was quickly covering. Her hand fisted in his shirt in surprise as the softness of his mouth molded her into submission. She couldn't even find her other hand to slap him, it was like he had taken over her entire mind with just this one touch that quickly escalated to feverish grappling. His hand cupped her cheek, those brilliant bullions closed, and she was suddenly filled with a yearning to feel their overwhelming heat on her face. The back of her legs hit a desk chair, destroying whatever balance she had to hell as Niwa-sempai held her up easily with his other arm.

Just what happened to all her spunk a few seconds ago? Wasn't she just screaming at him for blatantly accusing her of having no friends other than Nee-chan? She couldn't find it in herself to find her anger at being easily manipulated as his teeth nipped lightly at her bottom lip. His fingers wound themselves in the black strands of her ponytail until the tie was discarded to the floor. He massaged her scalp with deft calloused hands, eliciting a gasp that granted him entrance to the cavern of her mouth. She was so lost in the sensations that he bombarded her with that any memory of Fuuto-kun playing around with Aiko was forgotten. His tongue brushed against hers, demanding yet encouraging for her response, and hesitantly she wound her pink flesh around his in a winding dance. Eventually he dominated her mouth, exploring each crevice while she turned into putty in his arms, releasing gasping moans that were so embarrassing. Niwa-sempai didn't seem at all bothered as he picked her up and set her down on the desk, never once separating from her mouth. How long could they continue this until the need to breathe became too much?

His tongue wrapped around hers and pulled it into his, urging that she venture out of the safety net and have some fun. Shy and unsure, she explored in the same way he did and paused as a guttural hitch in his throat reached the roar in her ears. So he wasn't as unaffected as he let on. A smirk found its way to her lips and she reached up with her free hand to dive into the dark locks. They were just as soft as she had imagined them and his reply was another soft groan.

"Heeh, I didn't think kissing was allowed in school."

Niwa-sempai moved away calmly, not at all ashamed for getting caught for having a rather intense make-out session. Kyo, on the other hand, flushed, her entire body still very aware of Niwa-sempai's body heat as he confronted their intruder. She leaned around him, a hand coming up to hide her swollen lips, and blinked as Fuuto-kun leaned against the door with a sly grin. His eyes sparkled mischief as he took in the wild tangles of her hair along with Niwa-sempai's rumpled shirt.

"You sure don't waste your time, ne, Niwa-sempai?" Fuuto-kun grinned, crossing his arms and seeming not to be bothered by the infuriated glare thrown his way.

"And what does it matter to you, pipsqueak?" Kyo flinched at the deadly lilt underlying the otherwise uncaring tone. His hand reached back and squeezed hers in reassurance. She stared at their intertwined fingers, feeling the warmth of his palm transferring into hers, and decided that she trusted him.

For whatever reason, she felt like there would never be a time in her life that she'd be in danger as long as he was around. It was cliché and not at all original in her sudden shift in emotion towards him, but ever since that day she asked for his help… He'd been nothing but kind and understanding. Not once did he sneer at her or make her feel incompetent compared to the other more voluptuous girls her age. As she watched the two boys spar with one another, Kyo couldn't help but wonder what made him pick her out of all the other girls in his class. There had to be someone else that would be equal in his life, someone like her sister who was just as tough and strong as he was. Like now, he was defending not only himself but her as well. He even showed her how wrong she was to believe that Aiko was as innocent as the cherubic face she was given. They barely knew each other and yet it already felt _right_ being with him, kissing him, and weaving her fingers through his hair. Was that normal? Nee-chan had always told her that love at first sight was nothing more than a fairy tale parents told their kids to give them hope that love truly existed.

Was she right? Was Kyo just jumping to conclusions since Niwa-sempai had been her first kiss since the fiasco in middle school? Maybe Nee-chan didn't believe in true love after seeing Mom and Papa's marriage break apart in such a destructive explosion that it was a miracle any of them survived. She looked up from their fingers and blinked as Fuuto-kun winked at her before exiting the room.

Silence encased them like the thickest of blankets and Kyo desperately wished for someone to tell her what she was feeling was normal. That feeling so strongly for someone after just a few measly minutes of talking then kissing wasn't just a spur of the moment. "Niwa-sempai?"

Scorching fire engulfed her in an eruption that covered all doubts and fears with ash. His sigh was like the summer breeze as it fanned across her face and his forehead rested against hers in a sudden bout of exhaustion. Had arguing with Fuuto-kun really been that tedious? "I didn't mean to force myself onto you like that."

She was floored by his sudden apology and stared wide-eyed at him, unsure of where this was going.

"I understand if you don't want to see me," he continued, misunderstanding her lack of response, "but, I truly care about you, Kyoko."

She licked her lips nervously. If he was going to be truthful then maybe he would ease the slight confusion in her heart. "You don't even know me, Niwa-sempai. How can you care about me?"

A twitch at the corner of his lips as amber continued to sear her. "I don't understand it myself, Kyoko, but there's something about you that makes me feel more human."

"M-more human?" What did he mean by that?

"Date me, and you'll find out." A glimmer of hope flashed across his eyes so quickly that she thought she'd imagined it, but there was a certain way in which his hand tightened around hers… Was he afraid she'd deny him?

But, how could she? She was just as lost he was, maybe even more so since her feelings always reacted more strongly to another's emotions. Could it be this sick twisted power that is absorbing his own desires and relaying them back to her, or was it truly her own heart speeding up at just the thought of being with him? Maybe she should just give in and find out the truth along with him. It was like what Mom used to say, "It's sometimes better to find the answers you seek with a friend rather than wander aimlessly by yourself."

"Alright," she said, her cheeks flushing.

**~o~**

Mari crossed her arms in a huff as she leaned against a supporting pillar to the giant Mall Complex downtown. She was irritated with herself for fussing with her hair and spending almost an _hour_ on figuring out what to wear. In the end, she threw a pair of jeans and tank top that exposed her midriff to the summer breeze. Just what the hell did it matter what she looked like to Fuuto anyway? He was nothing more than a complete sadistic narcissus that preened under the attention of anyone who gave it. She snorted, why did she even come here if he was just going to stand her up?

She'd been standing at the same spot for about an hour and still no Fuuto. There was only so much bullshit she could take, and it seemed that Fuuto loved to test out new ways to stroke her temper. Teeth grinding and nails digging into her arms, Mari decided she give him another five minutes before she left. She'd call the bastard too for making her look like a total idiot after ordering her not to make a fool of herself yesterday. Just what the hell did he want from her? One minute he's telling her not to do something foolish and gets all pissy then he goes on and makes her look stupid anyway. Asshole.

Sighing, Mari pushed herself off the pillar and patted her thighs to get rid of imaginary dust. Just as she was turning on her heel to head back to the crosswalk, a flash of red and pale skin caught her eye. She paused, staring as Fuuto and Kuroki exited the mall arm-in-arm with smiles on their faces. Kuroki had a bag in hand and she was talking to Fuuto, making him laugh, and Mari fisted her hands as she held in her tongue. Did he fucking ask her to wait for him here just so he could flaunt in front of her? In his hand was a cup from one of the restaurants in the food court and she swore that his drink was slopping out of the side almost teasingly. She felt nervous just watching it slide down the sides of the cup and becoming trap by Fuuto's fingers. Just what was he up to?

His eyes flicked over the heads of countless people and zeroed in on her so quickly that she had little time to drop her gaze. A flash of teeth was aimed in her direction as he leaned down to whisper something in Kuroki's ear. She blanched as the two both glanced up in her immediate location and Kuroki started to drag Fuuto by the hand towards her. Oh God, here we go. Time for the little bitch to show off and make a scene so she'd be forced to apologize for "breaking her nose". She even had purple bruises underneath her eyes as the little redhead grew closer and a piece of tape was across her nose. Mari shoved her hands in the back pockets of her jeans, refusing to show them just how livid she was at being humiliated like this. The minute they reached her little resting place, Mari was taking deep breaths to keep her irritation below boiling point. Lately, it was becoming a lot harder to do so as she greeted the two with a mumbled hello.

Even with the pink-tinted glasses, Mari could tell that his eyes were darkening with mischief and she eyed him warily as he smirked. Kuroki demanded her attention with a high-pitched whine that immediately sent her hackles rising. She didn't care why Fuuto asked her to wait for over an hour anymore. The two of them were absolutely perfect for one another as she turned her attention to Kuroki.

"How are you, Kuroki-san?" The bitter tang of her fake cheer was nasty and she wanted to hurl. How could anyone deal being around her?

The petite redhead smiled brightly, those bambi eyes full with malignant intent. "I'm feeling much better now. Did you know that painkillers are great after breaking your nose?"

"Uh-huh, I also here that lying is a little comfort after being denied so bluntly, too." She smiled back, voice still cheery. "It's kinda like ice cream."

"Why would I lie about you hitting me?" Kuroki asked, seeming genuinely confused.

Mari rolled her eyes, "Sure, whatever. Why are you and Yatsume-san here?"

Kuroki stuttered in outrage at the insult toward Fuuto, but the pop star only chuckled in amusement as he continued to watch the two girls exchange swords. It wouldn't be the first the time that two women fought over him, but Mari was defending her honor. He smirked, the cup in his hand a constant reminder of the real reason he had taken Aiko Kuroki to the Mall Complex.

"How _dare_ you insult him like that! I heard that you only joined his band so you could become closer to Fuuto-sama and use him for your own purposes." Her chin raised, she glared up into Mari's fiery eyes and held them. Determined to defend Fuuto despite the fact he could take care of himself just fine. Most celebrities could nowadays. "And to think that I was going to ask you to join my club because of your obvious talent. Maybe I'll even tell the press about this. My father is quite influential and I'm sure the paparazzi would _love_ to run a scoop like this. Wouldn't it be such a shame if Ami and Kyoko have to be dragged through the mud like that?"

A wave of both panic and terror seized her if anyone knew about her identity and what it could mean for her two sisters. That minute of fear quickly changed into fury as she took a threatening step forward, all attempts at remaining calm being dropped kicked out the window, and her hand was already sliding its way free from her pocket. She was getting ready to grab the fucking bitch by the collar when something cold and sticky splashed both of them. Ice cubes found their way into her shirt, but she ignored the freezing ice sliding down her back to stare at Fuuto who was laughing rather hysterically at the dumbfounded looks on their faces.

He had his phone out, snapping pictures of the scene, and Mari couldn't fathom why he was doing so other than to prove how two drown cats looked like until she noticed Kuroki. Running down her face in purple and black lines were the supposed "bruises" under eyes from her broken nose. Anger, fierce and scalding, flowed through her veins and she grabbed Kuroki's collar in a fist. The little redhead was terrified, trembling in her grasp as Fuuto's discarded drink dribbled down her chin. Because of her, Kyo had thought she went back on her word, destroyed her reputation with the teachers completely, and made her school life fucking hell along with Fuuto. It's because of her that she had cried so much. That Ami had cried because she thought her family was going to fall apart again. She was going to tell the media who she was. She was going to tell them about her sisters, possibly ruin their integrity and innocence, and destroy their privacy. A red film took over her vision and she would have ringed the little bitch's neck if a hand hadn't covered her eyes.

Her hand released Kuroki to whirl on Fuuto, but her wrist was caught in his grip and he pulled her into his chest. She couldn't get her hands between them enough to shove at him and his arms were locked tightly around her waist. Her curses were muffled from his ears much to her chagrin and while she struggled in vain to free herself from his grip, Fuuto was speaking to Kuroki.

Even threatening stupid little dolls, his voice was full of sugar. "Tomorrow at school you will inform the principal what really happened along with the student body, otherwise, I'll tell the media just _what_ your father does in his dealings. You wouldn't want that now, would you?"

"B-but I thought…"

"That you had a chance?" He laughed, his chest vibrating her ear as she finally stilled. Was he really defending her right now? "Why would I want to date the daughter of some shady Jijii-san?"

Deafening silence. A quiet sniffle almost lost to the afternoon crowd. Then a fluttering of steps that grew further away until they disappeared. Mari was trapped in Fuuto's chest, unable to move let alone breathe, and it didn't seem like he would be letting go of her anytime soon. Even though she was soaked and was probably making his shirt damp.

Finally, _finally_, he murmured, "Are you calm?"

She nodded.

"Good. I'm going to let you go, but you're not going to start screaming or run after her, are you?"

She shook her head obediently. Even if she ran after Kuroki, there's no telling how far she'd get before Fuuto tackled her to the ground. Besides, what would she say to that bitch anyway?

His arms released her so suddenly that she stumbled backwards a second before quickly regaining her balance. She stared at him, completely silent as she took in the calculating gaze that eyed her up and down before nodding firmly to himself. He balled up his empty cup and motioned for her to follow him as he threw it in a nearby trash can. She wanted to growl at him that she wasn't his stupid pet that heeded to his every need, but her curiosity was overriding her pride and she followed dutifully behind. They remained silent the entire way to her apartment building, and she didn't bother to ask him anything because surely he'd lead her around in a loop before acknowledging her accusations. Mari sighed, tired and hungry and soaked to the bone. This was the most action she'd seen in the past week. Just what the hell was going on with her life?

"Mari."

She jumped at the sound of her name, surprised. "H-hai!"

"I expect to see you at practice tomorrow early since you don't have school." Fuuto shoved his hand in his pockets and rested back on his heels. His trademark smirk had slid back into place as he stared down at her. Was he always this tall?

_Wait, wait, wait! Don't get distracted! Just how can he shrug the entire thing off? Does he feel anything?! _

And that's when the gates holding back all her confusion and trepidation finally snapped open.

"I don't get you at all, Asahina. First, you're a total ass to me then you save me from Dick For Brains and keep me from falling asleep while we waited for the ambulance. Then you show up in my room _playing my guitar_ like you fucking own it, you have a key to my apartment, and you tell me to not embarrass you. You tell me I'm yours like some kind of creep—"

"Mari." Fuuto took a step forward, lips pulling downward again.

She stumbled away from him and continued on, "—you tell me to meet you at the stupid mall and make me wait for almost an hour just for you to flaunt that fucking conniving _bitch_ in front of me. You watch as she basically threatens me—"

He backed her into the bushes separating the sidewalk from the gates of the complex and interrupted her again, _"Mari."_

"—and then you _pour your God damn drink all over me!_ You pull me away when I wanted to strangle the life out of her and walk me home. _What the hell do you want from me?!_" The last sentence was a shrill cry that was the only warning he got before the dam broke. She slapped at his chest feebly, her cheeks full with color, and she desperately wanted to get away from him. Was she close to her period or something? She's never cried this much before!

He didn't reply to any of her accusations or comment at how much of a baby she was being. She was so mortified by everything that she blurted out and sobbing practically in his chest, that Mari didn't notice the slight flush dusting across his cheeks. All she knew was that she had enough of all this fucking nonsense. She didn't care that he crushed her to his chest for the second time that day or the fact that snot was running down her nose and onto his shirt. Hell, she barely even heard him when he gave her the answer she was seeking.

"I don't know what I want anymore."

"That's a lame excuse," she sniffled wryly.

"U-urusai!"


	7. Friends

**A/N: I decided to update early because of two reasons. One, a guest by the name of Tawi Zee made me really happy with her review, and two, I wanted to two chapters this week. My cold and sinus infection is almost gone and I feel so much better than from last week. Sorry for complaining too when y'all just wanted to read the chapter XD Anyway, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I feel like it needed to be written this way and I can't think of a better way to do it other than this. **

**Also, Tawi Zee, this chapter is dedicated to you! I'm glad you're lovin' so much that you're checking every day to see if I've updated ^_^ To ease this habit, I'll tell you this: I'm updating this story every Friday and will continue to do so since we do absolutely nothing on Friday at my school. XD **

**Oh, there's actually a third reason why I'm updating today and tomorrow: Next week is going to be kinda hectic because of exams and I have to be presented for Cotton Ball (it's this old southern tradition thing-kinda like a ball). **

**Enjoy this chapter! See you tomorrow!**

**~Delyth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist <strong>_

_Chapter Seven_

"_A true friend never gets in your way unless you happen to be going down."—Arnold H. Glasow_

Mari yawned, not at all happy to be back at school so early in the morning. She was definitely going to miss being able to sleep in. The past couple days since her break down with Fuuto had given her plenty of time to sort out her thoughts and practice the new piece Fuuto wanted to perform the following Friday. But, there was no more sense of privacy at her house anymore. Ryou had taken it upon himself to drive the girls to and from school despite Mari's protests that they could take the metro just fine. Did he listen? Of course not. She was beginning to find that trait in men irksome.

Even Kai found time in his schedule to come over to her house and entertain Ami while Mari cooked dinner. They never did this before—not even after the night they returned from the concert. Had they somehow known that she was stuck home or the dramatic event with Kuroki and Kyo? She couldn't see Fuuto sharing the happenings of his life with them, maybe Ryou, but Kai? Surely not. Whatever the reason the two men decided to invade her personal bubble, she wasn't going to be a bitch about it and tell them to leave her alone. Maybe they just wanted to cheer her up or keep her company. That had to be it since Kai and Ryou were waiting in her living room when she left Fuuto.

"Yo, Albino!" Kai had waved, jumping from his lounging on the chair to engulf her in a hug. Her back popped and she looked over his shoulder to plead with Ryou.

"Alright, Kai, I think she gets the picture." Kai dropped her and Mari just allowed her knees to buckle. God, she was so tired and now she would have to entertain.

Ryou, startled by her collapse, jumped up and kneeled at her side. He felt her head for fever and ordered Kai to bring her medicine the doctor had prescribed in case she felt dizzy. Mari tried to explain that she was okay, just worn out from everything that happened, and it was only when Ryou registered the sticky residue coating her skin along with the stains that he relented. They left her alone long enough to take a shower and change her clothes before rounding on her again with a new set of questions. She didn't explain everything in much detail about what happened yesterday and Kuroki's humiliation via typical Fuuto style. Their reactions to the entire story was short of hilarious as she sipped at the herbal tea Kai had brought from his tea shop.

Yeah, she wasn't sure how the hyperactive bassist could own something so calming as a tea shop either. It was a mystery.

Maybe she shouldn't have told them about how utterly lost she was or the fact she was worried about her sisters. Probably not the wisest of decisions she's made this past month, but what the hell? May as well go with the flow since they surely weren't going to stop now. Mari sighed, they were only trying to help her out, but she was having issues in accepting it to begin with. For so long it had just been her ensuring Ami and Kyo were looked after, and now her bandmates were lending a hand and lessening her workload. It was both refreshing and a little terrifying. She wondered if that feeling would eventually go away or if this was normal for teenage girls forced to take on the maternal and paternal role?

Her first day back at school had been somewhat calming as the entire student body all but ignored her presence and seemed intent on whispering when she was out of ear shot. Typical behavior for teenagers watching a student returning after being suspended for three days. Kyo had even taken it upon herself to glare and stick her tongue out childishly, as if that was the equivalent of maximum punishment for treason. Mari shook her head, her sister was something else that was for sure.

But, Fuuto's threat had worked. No one approached or accused her for hitting Kuroki, and even the principal had summoned her to his office to apologize for investigating unfairly. She really owed Fuuto one this time as she stepped into her indoor shoes, Kyo talking adamantly about everything she'd miss and her new boyfriend, Harue Niwa-sempai. She was still reeling from that bit of information her sister had given her just yesterday. Why Kyo had waited a whole two days to spill the beans was lost to Mari, and she was only furious that the relationship had been hidden from her. _And_, that Kyo was caught shoving her tongue down Niwa-sempai's throat like some harlot by Fuuto, of all people. So far, the pop star hadn't said anything so she figured that Fuuto would keep it to himself. Maybe he'd use it as leverage over the new couple, but that was highly doubtful. It wouldn't be the first time a couple of love birds were caught kissing in an empty classroom and there certainly would be more to come in the near future. She spent most of the night lecturing Kyo (more like threaten) about sex and if Niwa-sempai ever hurt her then his manhood was forfeit. End of story.

"Ow!" Mari yanked her foot out of her shoe, the tack still halfway in her heel and becoming desperate when her sock refused to be helpful. Kyo became a crutch for balance as her fingers finally jerked it out with a hiss. Blood stained the bottom of the white cotton and Mari gritted her teeth in disgust. Even if no one was confronting her anymore, they weren't just going to stop with anonymous bullying.

She paused in her mutterings. Was she a victim? Of all the time she's been going to school, not once had she been bullied. No one dared to for fear of her tantrums that were infamous back in the day. It was toward middle school when her parents died that she became insensitive toward harsh remarks or the occasional shove. She shook her head, and waved Kyo off about going to the infirmary over a little blood, she wasn't the victim of bullying. If anything, the girls were just jealous of a relationship that doesn't exist between her and Fuuto. That was all.

Very obtuse of our heroine, dear readers.

She checked her shoe for anymore of the offending tacks, the roaring ocean of her glare enough to make any stragglers scurry away. There was a slight ache when she walked, but other than that there was nothing to complain about as she led the way to class. Kyo was still asking if she was really alright and refused to relent until a soft growl from Mari silenced her ramblings. Another reason why she wasn't excited of returning. The annoyance of dealing with flimsy girls wanting Fuuto's attention and not receiving it because of "her relationship" with him. She rolled her eyes. What a load of bullshit.

"Oh!" Mari jumped, dropping her book on her desk with a loud bang. Kyo lowered her head, embarrassed, "Sorry. I just remembered that Niwa-kun said we could join him at the roofto…that place with everyone else."

The blonde rolled her eyes and took her seat. "Smooth, Sis."

**~o~**

"Looks like I'm the first person here," Mari murmured as she glanced around the roof to double check. She sighed, of course, no one would be here yet if Kyo said she was going to meet up with Niwa-sempai. They were all probably just leaving the classroom and she had somehow gotten persuaded into coming here by herself to ensure her safety. She snorted, in the eyes of her sister, being alone in a fenced rooftop was much safer than being alone in a classroom—even if the other girls had settled down some. Just what did her sister think about in that brain of hers anyway? "May as well start eating."

Mari sat down on the steps of a supply shed the school used for extra storage and uncovered her bento. Her mouth watered at the beautiful cupcake Ami had insisted they buy it for Mari's 'Get Better!' present and she was so glad that her two sisters didn't listen to her protests. She clapped her hands together with a quick "Itadakimasu!" and began to inhale her lunch. Her eyes closed in bliss as the flavors swirled and blended together over her taste buds, and she chewed happily in the silence of finally being alone. She glanced over the edge of the roof and grinned as a few students were wandering about the courtyard, looking very much like the scrambling of ants searching for food to bring back to their nest. So entranced by this new phenomenon, Mari failed to hear the door opening again and the clicking of lock sliding into place with the help of a key. Not even the wind was on her side as it began to roar loudly, the gales sending her hair in a wild disarray of platinum curls.

She picked up her cupcake and began to undress it from the wrapper only for it to be slapped to the side. Lips parted in distraught as the sweet splattered across the concrete quickly contorted into a snarl as she lifted her head to glare at the perpetrator. All curses choked in her throat as she finally noticed the petite porcelain doll scowling and huffing at Mari, her hand still raised as the wind whipped the fiery hair behind her. On either side of Kuroki were her two lackeys whose names were a complete lost to Mari as she stood up from her seat. The redhead's cheeks were flushed and those pretty eyes were narrowed to the point of slits.

"Can I help you?" Mari raised eyebrow and crossed her arms, bento forgotten once again and the delicious cupcake still lying in its own icing. She was looking forward to eating it, too. Oh well.

Lackey #1 spoke up first, "We want you to apologize!"

"Apologize?" She asked, confused. "The hell you talking about, Big Lips?"

Lackey #2 placed a placating hand on her partner, condoling the other girl as unsure fingers covered her plump lips. "You know exactly why. It's because of you that Fuuto-sama has shamed Ai-chan!"

"She did that herself. You should know that he isn't the little angel he's pretending to be."

A hand, small and dainty, reached up and slapped Mari, not enough to jerk her head to the side but enough to leave an imprint behind. She sighed, it seemed she couldn't get a break and frankly, Mari was getting tired of being taken advantage of. Screw remaining the mature one and not rising to people's taunts. Fiery sapphire opened and her hand grabbed Kuroki's wrist, squeezing it until a slight grinding of bones could be heard. The two girls supporting their leader gasped and rushed forward to stop the blonde, but one hard glance had them freezing. Faces pale and eyes wide, they backpedaled so quickly that their feet tangled together and sent them sprawling.

"You know," Mari said conversationally as she jerked Kuroki closer and used her other hand to halt another slap. "I'm tired of all this bullshit. If you want Fuuto then you can fucking have him because I'm _done_ with this shit. Now, I suggest you pick up your fucking brainless goons before I really throw all caution out the window and show you just how much of a hellcat I really am. Comprehendé?"

Kuroki nodded her head so fast that she didn't have time to realize that Mari released her wrist. The other girl fell on her rump where she gaped and wheezed in fear, unable to force her muscles to work properly. Smirking, Mari squatted down and tilted her head, blazing eyes scorching the redhead's soul. "Boo."

With a short scream, Kuroki scrambled to her feet, leaving her friends to fend for themselves, and pulled out a key to unlock the door. Her hand was already reaching for the doorknob when a sharp kick sent it flying just past her fingers and nearly colliding with Dunderhead One and Two. Mari laughed, unable to hold it in any longer as Niwa-sempai grabbed Kuroki before she could stumble away from his hand. Her sweater was bunched in his hand and she looked ready to faint as those burning bullions glared into her face. The two girls who were meant to be Kuroki's backup, dashed out the door and passed a grinning Gin, exasperated Yusuke-sempai, and two very concerned dark-haired girls. Kyo peered over Gin's shoulder and Mari waved half-heartedly in her direction as she strode over to glance at Niwa-sempai's handiwork.

The porcelain doll was so terrified that Mari couldn't smell the expensive perfume anymore and her makeup was beginning to slide off her face. She wasn't close to Niwa-sempai's height, but having two angry giants snarling down at a rather tiny doll was pretty traumatic apparently. Mari pushed down on the older boy's arm and he glanced at her, the golden irises almost swallowed by the black pits of his pupils. She wondered if her eyes ever did that when she was pissed, but shrugged it off as she flicked the redhead's forehead. Immediately, wide blues met the crashing sea and Mari sneered, "Don't bother me again, Aiko, otherwise there'll be some _issues._ I wouldn't won't Amber Eyes here to hurt ya."

"H-h-hai!"

Mari placed a hand to her chin, thinking. "Maybe I should tell Fuuto to release that info to the press…As much as I hate him, I'd _love_ to see you squirm under the glares of your peers."

Face pale and eyes close to bursting from their sockets, Kuroki shook her head, voice pleading as tears leaked from the corners. "P-please don't!"

"Mmmm…I don't know."

"What info, Himimori-san?" Niwa-sempai asked, his glare no longer focused on Kuroki and giving the frightened redhead a breather.

Gin skipped to their side, an arm resting against Mari's shoulder as he grinned down at the petite freshman. "Do tell, do tell!"

"Guys, I think you've taught her a lesson…" Ema said, her eyes full of more concern now as the three continued to badger the girl trapped in Niwa-sempai's grip.

Mari sighed, appearing aggrieved but a mischievous glint lightened the darkened depths. "Nah, we'll just keep it to ourselves, ne, _Ai-chan?_"

"Y-yes!"

Satisfied, Mari nodded to Niwa-sempai and shoved Gin off while moving aside of the sniffling girl. She crossed her arms and without another word, headed back to her spot to finish her bento. Her destroyed cupcake stared up at her in sadness and Mari sat down again with a heavy heart. Gin was exaggerating what just happened to the girls, like they hadn't been there at all, and as the group came closer, Mari could feel a headache taking shape behind her eyes. She should be overjoyed that she finally stopped being such a passive girl that gave empty threats, but in reality, all she wanted to do was go home and never come out of bed again.

Catching onto the blonde's sudden change in mood, Niwa-sempai and Yusuke-sempai both dragged the over exuberant shorty away while the girls settled around her. Kyo took in her sister's sour face and poked at the older girl's cheek. Startled, Mari blinked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"What's the matter with you? You just told Aiko Kuroki to fuck off."

Ema nodded, "Is there something wrong?"

"I'm just really _tired._" Mari rubbed her forehead, "Fuuto has seriously brought Hell to Earth. God, he's so damn confusing. I'm ready to quit his God damn band and just get a medial job."

Kyo's widened, "What are you saying?! You _love_ to perform!"

"If it means I have to deal with a bunch of fangirls then fuck it."

"Mari-chan," Ema placed a hand on her shoulder and smiled. "I understand that you're ready to call it quits, but wouldn't that mean Fuuto-kun wins the game?"

Her eye twitched at the taunt. What was she trying to say? That the bratty pop star was better than her?

Kyo caught on to Ema's plan and nodded, her tone changing from concern to mocking. "Maybe we were wrong to think Nee-chan could take Fuuto-kun down. Should we switch our bets to him winning after all?"

Ema nodded, noting the way Mari's hands fisted in her lap and her lips thinned out. "I guess, Yusuke-kun and Natsume-san were right. No one can beat Fuuto-kun."

That was the last straw. Mari stood to her feet and howled in frustration. "The hell that bastard is gonna win! He won't know what hit him when I see him!" She missed the high-fives her sister and Ema shared behind her back as Mari continued her rant. "Just you wait! I bet he'll want to call it quits when I memorize all the notes to the new songs we're supposed to perform this week!"

"What did we miss?" Yusuke-sempai asked as they stopped trying to quiet Gin down and gawked at the screaming Mari.

Gin blinked, "Is she broken?"

Kyo giggled, watching her sister stomp around the roof with enough energy to fuel an entire factory. "Nah, she's just competitive. It's the athlete in her."

Niwa-sempai meandered back over to the girls, careful not to disturb Mari's path, and sat down beside his girl. "She's an athlete?"

"I thought she was just a bookworm," Gin murmured, finding the blonde's pacing entertaining from his spot at the fenced-in ledge.

"Nope," Yusuke-sempai grinned, "She runs track and played soccer one year, right, Kyoko-san?"

"Yeah," Kyo smiled, relieved.

Mari finally settled down just as the bell tolled for students to return back to class, and she blinked as her group of friends rose from their seats. Had she been ranting the entire time? A flush dusted over her cheeks as she followed Kyo and Niwa-sempai out the door.

_Note to self: When going on a rampage during lunch, remember to keep it under five minutes in order to finish bento. _


	8. Myriad

**A/N: YATTA! Two updates in one week! Not to mention they're back-to-back! :D Also, a shout out to Tawi Zee and HanajimaFB for their awesome reviews. I'll start to reply back from here since Tawi Zee doesn't have an account and I'd like to respond back. I'd feel bad if I didn't XD **

**Also, y'all are catching up to me . I'm on chapter 10 and this is chapter 8…I've got to work hard unless I don't wanna get behind XD But, I keep getting distracted by watching YouTube (especially the K-Pop group EXO) and it's making me lose focus... I apologize for my distractiveness...but they're all _SO KAWAII! _(flails in front of laptop)**

***Coughs* Mmmkay...I'm done with that. XD Now, to respond to the reviews! **

**Tawi Zee: Don't worry about me too much! I feel loads better than last week and I felt such energy that I could see my fire! HAH! Anyway, I'm glad that you laughed out loud throughout the last chapter. And don't worry, when I read fanfics and laugh randomly, I get weird looks too. We must stick together! **_**FIGHTO! **_**Mari, in a way, is the embodiment of the tough, tomboyish, and temper side of me as well as a mix of compassion and protectiveness of my friends. Mind you, she is very much her own person and tends to speak her mind in my head when I don't write down what she would do herself right. XD**

**HanajimaFB: Thank you so much! I sometimes worry that people will get confused by my style, ya know? But I'm glad that you're liking it so far and hope this next chapter will continue your love :) **

**Okay, that's all for now! Enjoy this chapter and I'll see y'all next week! (Hopefully, I'll be typing out chapter twelve before Friday...)**

**~Delyth **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist<strong>_

_Chapter Eight_

"_A mountain is composed of tiny grains of earth. The ocean is made up of tiny drops of water. Even so, life is but an endless series of little details, actions, speeches, and thoughts. And the consequences whether good or bad of even the least of them are far-reaching."—Swami Sivananda_

The next couple of weeks flew pass without any drama which Mari was ever so grateful for as she prepared for their beach trip this weekend. Two days ago, Ema-chan had called sounding so ecstatic that neither sister could quite understand just what the brunette was trying to say. After a lot of teeth pulling and growls of frustration, they were finally able to decipher the squealing that was Ema-chan. Mari hadn't remembered the last time their friend had gotten so excited to the point of entering her own annoying, high-pitched dialect, but there was a first for everything.

"Masaomi-san suggested that we go to the beach for Ami-chan's birthday since you said that you didn't know what to do this year."

Mari pinched the bridge of her nose for some patience. She didn't like having to owe Fuuto's family, but she couldn't just outright deny their generous offer either. Besides, Ami would _love_ the beach… "You know how to trick me into agreeing to stuff without a lot fighting on my part. Unfair."

She could practically picture the older girl clapping her hands together, "Yatta! I can't wait for this weekend!"

Kyo immediately started jumping around and bolted for Ami's door to inform the little girl of their plans. Mari watched her sister go with a shake of her head and nibbled at her lip in thought. "Who's all going, Ema-chan?"

Having gone a different conversation concerning traveling expenses and all the things they could do, Ema-chan didn't hear her the first time. The platinum-haired teenager took a deep breath and tried again, except a little louder so as to snap Ema-chan back to the present. Stopping mid-word from Mari's sudden shout, the brunette mutterings sounded far away as she grumbled into the receiver. "Good, you heard me this time. I asked who else was going with us."

"Oh…I know Wataru-kun and Masaomi-san are definitely coming, but I don't know about everyone else since they weren't in the room when we were discussing it."

"Hmmm…will _he_ go?"

"Who are…?" She asked quietly before it dawned on her who Mari was hinting at and she gasped, "Oh! You mean Fuuto-kun?"

"Shut up!" Mari hissed, absolutely terrified that the pop star would overhear their conversation and would make it a point to go just irk her. "I don't want him to know!"

Slight static as Ema-chan nodded her head, but Mari could hear the smile in her voice as she promised to keep it a secret. She released the breath she'd been holding and eased into the bar stool of their kitchen. "Well, when are we leaving and all that?"

"Leaving? Where are you planning on going, Mari-_chan_?"

Mari shrieked, dropping the phone just as Ema-chan answered and nearly fell out of the stool had it not been for the countertop. Startled by their sister's yelp, Ami and Kyo came bursting into the living room to see Fuuto leaning albeit casually against the back of their sofa with a wide smirk on his face. His eyes didn't leave the gasping guitarist, and she grasped her chest like her heart might fly away at any moment. The phone lay on the floor, forgotten, but Ema-chan's frantic hello's echoed throughout the room.

"The _hell_ are you doing in my apartment!" She finally wheezed and barely refrained from going on a cursing tirade after noticing Ami standing beside Kyo. "Why didn't I change the lock to the damn door?!"

"Mmm…" Fuuto tilted his head, that sly grin still in place, "Even if you did, I'd just get another one."

Mari stomped over to him and glared up into his face, finger poking into his chest with all the zest of any irate female. "If my little sister wasn't in here right now I'd—"

Unfazed by her fury, the pop star turned his attention to Ami and Kyo watching the scene with a mixture of amusement and curiosity. He waved at Ami with a soft smile that was completely out of character for him and Mari grew suspicious immediately. Just what was he up to now?

"Hello, Ami-chan," Fuuto brushed passed Mari, making sure she felt his hand caress the soft curve of her collarbone, to crouch down to the suddenly shy ten-year-old's eye level. "Kyoko told me the other day that your birthday is this Friday. How old will you be?"

Over their heads, Mari snarled openly at Kyo in whispered outrage, "You _told_ him?!"

Grinning, Kyo nodded her head and shot her a thumbs up in reply. She turned her attention from her brooding sister to Ami as the little girl was unsure of Fuuto. The black-haired girl crouched down beside her and encouraged Ami with a nod in Fuuto's direction. "It's okay, Ami-chan. Go on and tell him how much of a big girl you're going to be soon."

"I'll be eleven…" Ami whispered, not meeting the pop star's eyes.

He whistled, impressed. "Why, you're practically a little princess. Does, Milady, know where she'll celebrate this big event?"

_That bastard! He's using Ami-chan to find out where I'm going! _Mari clenched her fists and bent down to grab the phone. Ema-chan was talking to someone else, her voice panicked and terrified, but the minute Mari called out her name, the brunette was screaming into the phone. While trying to placate the other teenager that Fuuto had just frightened her by appearing so suddenly in her apartment, Mari couldn't hear Ami give a reply or the little promise he made to the golden-haired girl. By the time Ema-chan had calmed down enough and the police received the false alarm, Fuuto was taking his leave.

Now, she was finishing up her last minute packing and getting ready to meet up with the guys for a quick rehearsal. Apparently, the promise Fuuto had made with her sister was to perform at the beach with Ami the center piece. Mari practically blew a gasket when Kyo told her that and even now, she was rather pissed about it. Not only was Kyo secretly hoping that the pop star and her older sister would end up together, but now Ami was practically enamored by Fuuto to the point that Mari had to watch what she said. One wrong word toward her "prince" and the tears would start flowing. That rotten asshole had turned her little sister against her. Damn him.

She sighed, she really needed to come up with some way to keep him out of her apartment.

**~o~**

"I'm sorry," Mari raised an eyebrow, feeling very smug much to the chagrin of a certain pop star, "Run that by me again, I don't think I heard you right."

Brows scrunched together and eyes darkening with his scowl, Fuuto crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. The only proof of his discomfort was the slight hint of rouge decorating his cheeks as the other members of the band hung around at the edge of the stage. A sense of privacy that wasn't much of one as the room carried sound so well that there was always a constant echo. She tapped her foot, pleased that he was under the magnifying glass and forced to come up with some way to hold onto his dignity. So far, he was doing pretty well considering how Kin kept snorting into his hand in a failed attempt to hide his laughter. Definitely listening to their conversation.

She smirked, tilting her head to better hear him. "Huh? Say that again—maybe a little louder?"

"Will you be my date to this stupid wedding!?" Fuuto snarled, hands fisting together and cheeks flushed as the uproarious laughter began. Mari sputtered, her giggles desperate to be free, but she had to give him an answer without laughing in his face. His mother probably put him up to this and it was kind of his fault for asking her in the middle of practice, but hey, that was an error on his part.

Unable to hold her giggles and speak at the time, Mari nodded her head and made sure her hand was covering her mouth. She only released the howling laughter after he walked into his dressing room to call his mother and get her to order a dress for Mari. The boys rushed over followed closely by the back-up singers and they all gushed and bombarded her with questions until she couldn't even think straight. Her entire brain was still filled with the image of Fuuto actually _blushing_ to care about the implications of _why_ he asked her. Ema was already sending an invitation to them, there was no reason for her to accept Fuuto's offer, but seeing him squirm so was too damn entertaining.

"Aren't you going anyway?" Ryou asked over Ayano's head, the back-up singer just coming up to his chin and blocking his hand from reaching Mari's.

She nodded, still recovering.

"Then why accept?"

Everyone blinked as the blonde scratched the back of her head sheepishly and shrug. "I, uh, didn't think about it?"

Kin erupted again, hanging practically on top of Aoi and Ryou shook his head. Those two were completely hopeless. It was obvious to everyone else except to them and there was no way they'd noticed unless one of them finally snapped and figured it out.

"Well, this is revenge for forcing himself on my sister and turning her against me."

Aoi shook his head, "Are you seriously that petty?"

Mari rubbed her chin, considering it before nodding firmly. "Damn straight I am. I can't say _one_ bad word about 'Fuuto-sama—" Her voice raised in pitch to mimic her little sister's and she even went so far as to flail her hands, "—'or you're no longer my Onee-chan!'"

"You're not joking, are you?" Ryou asked.

"Why the hell would I joke about that? This is my sister we're talking about!"

The drummer held up his hands in surrender and the group surrounding them slowly dissipated as the possibility of Mari coming to her senses wore off. Our heroine was quite a disappointment when it came to the ways of love and romance.

She glowered and crossed her arms. "And another thing, that stupid host-Buddha of his is going to the beach with us, too, along with half of his family."

Kin patted the pale-haired teenager's head, "I thought you liked the Asahinas?"

"Well, I do," she frowned, "but they're paying for all the expenses for Ami's birthday and refuse to let me help with anything. Fuuto is going to hold it above my head, I just know it."

"You're kidding, right?" Ryou thumped her ear, "He just asked you to be his date for the wedding and you accepted. I highly doubt he'll mention you being in debt to his family, Albino. If anything, he'll hold your lack of feminine style over your head."

"U-urusai!" Flushing, Mari slapped at the drummer's arm and hurried back to her guitar's stand as Fuuto returned from his call.

So what if Mari wasn't girly or into all the make-up stuff. At least she didn't look like a stupid clown all the time!

**~o~**

"I love the beach!" Ami cried, running ahead of her two sisters and Ema-chan as she pretended to fly around like a plan. Her twin pigtails bounced along after her, the pretty curls catching the sun and highlighting the lighter golden streaks, and those wide violet eyes were full of wonder as she saw the sea. Kyoko followed enthusiastically behind, calling out to Mari and Ema-chan to hurry up before all the good spots were taken.

Mari shook her head as Ema-chan was quick to dash ahead, the little fluffy rat squawking as he lost its grip on the brunette's hair, and the squirrel's claws reached out to clamor up her wrist. She glared at Juli, completely put out with being used as a mule for him. "If you go anywhere near my face or chest, I'll throw you in the ocean. Clear?"

Juli nodded frantically, chirping and gesturing wildly in full blown panic.

"Nee-chan!" Kyo waved from the closest spot nearest to the ocean and Mari noticed that Ami was already heading for the water with Ema-chan. "Hurry up!"

"Hai, hai," Mari shrugged her beach bag further up her shoulder and decided that a good game of volleyball and soccer would have to wait until the Asahinas caught up. She plopped down on a beach chair the resort they were staying at had prepared beforehand and sighed. "I agree with Ami-chan. I love the beach."

Kyo giggled, emeralds twinkling in mischief as she pulled out some sunscreen for her rather sensitive skin. "Better enjoy the peace while you can because I think I see—"

Mari stiffened as an annoying and exaggerated high pitched voice called out her name with the sweetest of coos. Her shoulders slumped in defeat and she bemoaned the quickly fading silence as Tsubaki Asahina led his huge family toward their umbrella. She didn't need to look up to know that he was running full speed toward her lounge chair or that the other brothers were waiting for the inevitable crash. Not wanting the chair to take the fall, Mari reluctantly stood up and braced herself for the silver-haired voice actor to glomp her as per their ritual. Just as this musing crossed her mind, a pair of thin arms clamped tightly around her waist and sent her tumbling into the sand. At least this time Tsubaki remembered to slow down at the last second.

She closed her eyes and tried to ignore the hysterical laughter of Kyo as Tsubaki made it a point to show how much he missed his "future Imoto-chan". Bottomless sapphire peered through sandy lashes and met a pair of silky lavender that were bright with amusement. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Wataru jumping up and down as Kyo pointed to Ami with Ema-chan splashing around in the water. Mari lifted up her hand and flicked Tsubaki's forehead, irritated and unamused at his need to play around. "Get off me, you overgrown elementary brat!"

"Awe, but didn't you miss me, Future Imoto-chan?" Despite his pout, he picked himself up and winced as his twin thumped him on the back of the head. Whining, he turned on Asusa who replied with a shake of his head and pinch the bridge of his nose.

Mari picked herself up and dusted the sand off while taking in the Asahina brothers crowding around the umbrella. They were going to need another one, maybe even ten if practically all the brothers were going to be here. She sighed, it's a wonder how their mother was able to keep track of them. Already Tsubaki and Azusa were wandering toward the beach, shirts forgotten and bags left beside her foot, and Wataru, Masaomi-san, and Ukyo-san were heading to a snow cone stand. Kyo was talking with Iori, the high schooler having been forced to come, about his flower garden, and Mari could have sworn that she saw Louis but maybe the hairdresser had been nothing more than her imagination.

"Hello, Tiger Lily." Mari jumped, her hand already jerking to the side where the deep voice had sounded by her ear. A warm hand, soft and firm, halted her slap with ease and pulled her closer to his chest before she could wriggle away. Growling, she kicked up her feet and tried to claw Kaname's arm with her other hand. "What's the matter? Don't you know it's your favorite monk?"

"The hell you're a monk! Or my favorite!" She slammed her head into his chin, the pain burning but well worth it as he gasped and released her from his hold. Burning cobalt glared and her voice hissed out all the curses she couldn't say in front of the two little ones. She was beyond frustrated with them (even though she was grateful for their help and generosity) and promptly stomped away from Kaname before he could come up with a response.

"Stupid, fucking host club monk-wannabe!" She snarled under her breath and blew the fallen strands from her braid out of her face. Even when she decided to pull her curls back, all they did was come straight back out to irritate her, too. There was no peace when the Asahinas were around.

Then again, she kind of liked the chaos considering how Ami and Kyo seemed more alive with them around. Even if some of the brothers got on her nerves, she had to admit that acting like a kid came a little easier when she allowed them past her walls.


	9. Red

**A/N: I've updated so early because I've been out of school since Tuesday due to ice and snow. Which, mind you, is quite rare down in the southern states (the snow anyway) and I'm pretty sure we'll be out again tomorrow. \(^*^)/ **

**We were also supposed to take our 3****rd**** 9wks Tests this week—oh my God, it's like a dream come true! And if we go to school next week, who knows what we'll do about it since not all of the classes have had time to review us respectively…And the week after that is our Spring Break XD It's been a good week in my opinion, even though that I can't watch American Idol...**

**Anyway, I've just gotten to Chapter Twelve! WHEW! I hope y'all enjoy this chapter and will understand that chapter ten shall be up either tomorrow or sometime this weekend. I'm in a celebratory mood. **

**Ja ne! **

**~Delyth **

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist <strong>_

_Chapter Nine_

"_Red is such an interesting color to correlate with emotion, because it's on both ends of the spectrum. On one end, you have happiness, falling in love, infatuation with someone, passion, all that. On the other end, you've got obsession, jealously, danger, fear, anger, and frustration."—Taylor Swift_

Mari lifted her hand to wipe the sweat from her brow, the gritty sand bristling uncomfortably along her forehead, and she glared hatefully at a smirking Subaru. Since today was Ami's special day and Mari had promised that she'd do anything the little girl wanted, she couldn't back down from the special volleyball match Ami demanded they play. Of course, Mari had a sneaky suspicion that Tsubaki and his partner-in-crime, Kyoko, had convinced Ami to place a match between Subaru and Mari. From the corner of her eye, she could see Tsubaki collecting wagers from his other siblings (except for Wataru and Ami, the two of them having gotten bored and were now amusing themselves by building a sloppy sand castle with Ema-chan) and it seemed most of the bets were against her. She may not be as strong as Subaru or able to deal with the thick sand, but her legs and lungs had more stamina from years of running and conditioning.

She frowned, even though she said that, Subaru wasn't having any trouble wading through the sand. Was he the perfect athlete or something?

"Arararara, I've never seen Subaru-kun so cocky before," Tsubaki taunted from the sidelines, clearly amused by the entire situation.

Mari rushed back, Subaru having taking that moment of distraction to serve the ball, and barely made it in time to make a return hit. Her heel dug into the scalding sand as she changed direction, returning to the center of her side in preparation for the basketball player's next move. Knees bent and hands at the ready, Mari cursed again as he made another attempt to spike and blocked it with a sharp slap of her hand. Navy met glittering sapphire with surprise as the sand gave way and the jeering of their family and friends silenced. She landed in a squat, grinning widely at the lanky giant as he stared rather dumbfounded at her. Hey, it wasn't her fault that people thought she didn't play sports or have a sneaky way of winning.

He shook his head and picked the ball up to hand to her with a hard glint in his eye. Mari backed up a few steps and served the ball as far back to the make-shift lines as possible to lessen any chance of thwarting her scheme. She blinked as he immediately followed the arc of the volleyball with little trouble and made a complicated move Mari had never seen performed before in her life. So distracted by this otherworldly play the basketball player had made, she had very little time to stop the ball from reaching no-man's zone. Grunting, Mari leapt to the side and bit her tongue as the ball slipped just past her fist. Blood poured into her mouth and sand swept into her eyes as she crashed into the ground.

Eyes stinging and sand shifting as feet rushed forward to help her up, Mari frantically held up her hand for some water. Plastic perspiring with sweat was shoved into her hands as she sat up and someone brushed away her bangs while guiding her hand. Foreign fingers helped pry open her eye much to her cursing protest as water invaded her corneas, but relief was soon to follow as the gritty sand washed out. Slowly, her left eye began to focus and blurred images of Masaomi-san taking care of her right eye came into view along with Subaru biting his lip. It took a few more minutes before Mari could see clearly again and a few swings of another water bottle to clear the rusty tang of blood. She waved away Subaru and brushed off her bikini top and stomach of any excess golden dust.

"So, guess that means I lost, huh?" Mari sighed, clearly aggrieved as she raised an eyebrow at the Asahina twins and Kyo. "What was the bet?"

"Um…" Kyo scratched her cheek and casted her eyes away nervously. "Well, you see…"

"You're making me do _that_, aren't you?" The blonde deadpanned.

Her sister had the nerve to smile in apology as Tsubaki began to laugh hysterically at just the thought of what Mari was about to do. Around them, the other Asahinas began to gather (even Ema-chan had ushered Ami and Wataru from their sand castle), and Mari wondered why she had made such a promise to her baby sister if Kyo was going to take advantage of it. She shoved her way out of the crowd and searched for the right model for her "punishment" for losing; though, in her opinion, biting her tongue and losing to Subaru were enough penance. Her eyes darted along the crowd of beach goers until she found a man with just the right amount of built for the job.

"You _so_ owe me, Kyoko," she murmured over her shoulder as she started for her target. This poor fellow was about to be an unknowing accomplice to her scheme and she almost felt guilty for what she was about to do. She took a deep breath and smiled brilliantly as he caught her eye.

Almost immediately, he changed direction from his buddies to catch her first before anyone else could, and Mari fumed silently at the thought of being someone's piece of meat. She held out her hand shyly, the short nails painted an innocent beige, and he made it a point to kiss each knuckle before introducing himself. "Masuda Hiroki at your service. Why is such a beautiful lady like yourself wandering about alone?"

_How cliché. And gross. Aren't you like, twenty-three or something? _She allowed the flush to flow down her neck and fluttered her eyelashes. With her other hand she giggled coyly into her palm. "My friends and I got separated, but I guess it's alright if _you're_ here." She took a step forward, brushing against his sun-kissed skin and touched at the hard planes of his abs with a nail. His breath shuttered as her index finger travelled the well-defined muscle, never once going to the waistband of his trunks, and caressed the hardening nipple. She flashed pearly whites at his eager gaze and he lifted his hand to part the wild curls blocking the sweet line of her cheeks.

"Why don't we go back to my place, baby?" His eyes became hooded in way that was meant to be sexy and seductive but only sent her blood boiling in disgust.

_As if I'm some kind of slut? Puh-lease!_ "You want that, don't you?" She whispered it along his collarbone, having to stand on her tippy toes just to reach it, and barely brushed her lips across the chilled skin. His hand tightened ever so slightly around her wrist and the other flinched along her jawline. Mari rolled her eyes and peeked over her shoulder.

Sure enough, watching every single detail and laughing uproariously, was the entire Asahina family and her sisters. Ema-chan looked more disturbed than amused as she tried to distract the two younger children by pointing out the crashing waves a pair of surfers were riding. Kyo, on the other hand, looked ready to pass out from lack of air she was guffawing so much and Tsubaki didn't appear that far behind her either. Mari fought back another eye roll and returned her attention back to Hiroki. Poor guy was about to get the shock of a lifetime. Well, it's kinda his fault for falling under her ditzy, flirtatious, and sexual innuendos. Did men nowadays find these type of women attractive? Talk about nasty.

Her hand stilled along his chest and she pulled his hand away from cupping her jaw. Pretty sapphires became covered by a canopy of thick lashes, and the world around them seemed to fade away as Hiroki leaned down to capture those pouting lips.

Without warning, he found himself flying over a narrow shoulder, his head curled in tightly at his chest as his sense of balance became eschew, and the next thing he knows, he's staring up at the blonde vixen. She was smirking, those brilliant cobalts alight with mirth, and she tilted her head slightly as a boy came running up to her. Hiroki didn't know what to make of anything as his head was still trying to catch up with the rest of his body. The boy was average in height but still taller than the blonde babe by a foot and was leering at her behind a pair of pink-tinted sunglasses. His hair was styled in a natural curly mess with hairpins pulling back a few strands from blocking his eyes.

The poor college student couldn't fathom why the two were arguing heatedly while he continued to lay on his back, completely dumbfounded as to what just happened. One minute he was about to kiss this hot vixen and the next thing he knows, he's on his back with her smiling at him.

"I was just having some fun! Jesus, Asahina, get off my back for once!"

"You do realize that I had to stop our photo shoot because you're out here goofing around like a whore."

Dark blues flashed dangerously and a group of men appeared between the two teenagers before either one could continue. A handsome blonde dressed impeccably in a dashing robe helped Hiroki up with a genteel smile while two identical twins with clashing hair colors pulled the blonde and brunette away from each other. Hiroki was so startled by it all that he only nodded his head when another man asked for him to breathe deeply as he pulled out a stethoscope from his beach bag, of all things!

"I'm really sorry about our friend, sir," another short-haired blonde man with glasses said with a smile. "She shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?" Hiroki asked, blinking at the sudden crowd they had attracted and it appeared they were all somehow related to one another!

The doctor frowned, "You didn't notice? She threw you over her shoulder. Maybe you should go to a hospital if you're having trouble remembering…"

"W-wait, what?! She's the reason I was…?"

Cheerfully, the robed man said, "Yup. I must say, it was quite the throw, too."

"Apologize," Four-Eyes said sternly to the platinum blonde girl, crossing his arms and indicating Hiroki with a tilt of his head.

Mari sighed, of course she'd get in trouble now because the college boy probably had a concussion (she highly doubted that) and grumbled incoherently to herself. She glared at Kyo who was still grinning like an idiot at the entire situation and snarled openly at Tsubaki when she caught his eye. He had taken charge in grabbing Fuuto while his twin pulled her back into his chest before she could mutter another word about the matter. She shouldn't have taken their bait or given in so quickly if this was going to be the result.

"I am very sorry for leading you on and throwing you to the ground like that. My sister and friend dared me to and that's not an excuse but an explanation." She bowed formally before moving away without another word and latched onto Kyo's arm in a death vice as she passed. "You and I need to talk," she hissed and began to drag her laughing sister away.

**~o~**

Mari gritted her teeth in frustration as another make-up artist invaded her personal space with a little too much zest for her liking. Taking pictures for albums or magazines wasn't so bad despite her hatred for flashing bulbs, but the constant nagging about wardrobe and her make-up was a completely different story. She would never tell Kyo about enjoying being the center of a camera's focus, and it took a lot of effort on her part not to shove the annoying woman fixing her lipstick away. Just what the hell was the lady yapping about anyway? Something about her eyes maybe? Mari flashed a small smile and pretended to pay attention to the "wisdom" the make-up artist was trying to impart.

"Oi, Izumi, we need Mari-chan," the manager called out from the set and Mari danced happily in her head as she ducked under Izumi's brush. Finally, someone rescued her from another lecture on beauty products.

She hurried to the set and ignored the growing crowd of spectators as word spread of Fuuto taking photos along the beach. Of all the places for him to do the cover for his new album, it just had to be on the beach where plenty of people could watch the spectacle. Why would he do this if she was a "secret"? Then again, not once was her name released to the press and any interaction she had with the paparazzi was in the parking lot as the band made their way inside the stadium. Was the manager paying those buzzards to remain quiet about her name? If that was the case then it was only a matter of time before someone decided that the money of figuring out who the mystery guitarist's name was better than keeping quiet. She wondered how long that would take, but since no one had spoken up yet then it was clear that they were satisfied with keeping their mouths shut.

Her hair fluttered in the gentle breeze as she took her spot between Ryou and Kin only for the lead photographer to direct her elsewhere. "No, no, Mari-chan!" He said, "You need to be up front beside Fuuto-kun otherwise we won't be able to see you."

Fuuto raised an eyebrow at her, his eyes brimming with mirth as the crowd of girls seemed fixated on the sudden order for the guitarist to be closer. She sighed, of course this would be a trip in which she'd never be able to show her face again without being mauled. Kin shared a look with Ryou and before the drummer could shake his head, the mischievous bassist shoved Mari forward and forced Fuuto to catch her. The sudden screaming was enough to burst her eardrums as Fuuto shifted his footing while simultaneously moving her around in his arms. Her cheeks heated the longer she remained smashed against his chest and he didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry to release her yet. Over her head, the pop star raised a sardonic brow at the hysterical bassist and crowd of girls glaring daggers into Mari's shoulders. If he wasn't going to let her go then she sure as hell was going to push—

"Don't worry about them," his breath whispered cheekily at the shell of her ear, causing her to shiver slightly much to her mortification. "Just finish this and then we can go."

"You're teasing me again, aren't you?" She mumbled, burning sapphire glaring up into honey brown.

His signature smirk was firmly in place as he winked at the crowd before placing her back on her feet. She steeled her spine against the sudden flash of goosebumps rising along her arm where his hand brushed. Kin was still laughing at the look of utter surprise that had crossed over her face before Fuuto had halted her fall, and the blonde slammed her fist into his shoulder in annoyance. "Asshole," she growled.

"Oh, but it was priceless!" He crowed, rubbing his shoulder with his other hand.

Ryou rolled his eyes and smacked the back side of the bassist's head. "Shut up and pose before Fuuto gets irritated."

Said pop star was currently working the crowd back into a lovey-dovey attitude before a riot could start. The photographer was gracious enough to snap some pictures of him posing with some of his fans, calling out to the girls that they were beautiful little models-in-waiting. Mari crossed her arms and waited for Fuuto to return from his social call.

"You're not jealous are you?" Kin asked with wiggling eyebrows.

She scoffed, "Of what?"

"All those girls are pining for his attention…" He nudged her shoulder and darted away from another punch aimed for his face. "Ne, ne, Ryou, she's jealous!"

"The hell I'm jealous, you bastard!" Mari lunged for the elusive bassist with a growl.

Ryou pinched the bridge of his nose and grabbed the two younger band members by the collar, halting their standoff completely. "That's enough. Fuuto is coming now."

Mari huffed as she was released and turned away from them both as Fuuto gave one final wave to his swooning fans. She wasn't jealous of those hormonal idiots. If anything she was irritated with having to wait and be in the middle of this crazy spectacle when she was supposed to be vacationing with her sisters.

"Hurry up, Yatsume-san, or I'll die of old age," she sneered.

His smirk slid into place as his eyes darkened dangerously. "What a lovely obasan you'd be, too."

She refused to flush from the way he eyed her and growled wordlessly as the photographer called for their attention. The laughter that sounded from him was ignored as she took her place in front of Ryou and Kin. He wasn't going to play around with her.

She'd see to it that her heart remained protected so he couldn't try any of his tricks.


	10. Cataclysm

**A/N: I'm not gonna lie to y'all and give excuses as to why I didn't update like I said I would yesterday. I'll just beg for forgiveness and let y'all read the story! But I would just like to thank those of who have favorited and followed my story—I hope y'all enjoy this chapter! Please leave a review :D **

**Oh, and please overlook any grammatical and spelling errors I've made. It's real late here and I have a big day tomorrow (I'll be honest: I almost forgot to update DX). Anyway! Happy reading!**

**~Delyth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist<strong>_

_Chapter Ten_

"_It's so important to realize that every time you get upset, it drains your emotional energy. Losing your cool makes you tired. Getting angry a lot messes with your health."—Joyce Meyer_

"No!" Kyo moaned as she tried in vain to find susceptible phone coverage to continue her nightly conversation with Niwa-sempai. So far, it seemed her lovey-dovey time with her boyfriend was over until she found some better reception at the coffee shop across their condo in the morning. The minute Mari thought about that, her sister turned to her with pleading eyes that the blonde was immune against. "Onee-sama—"

"Before you even ask," Mari crossed her arms after handing Ami her plate of strawberries, "the answer is no."

"But, Nee-chan," Kyo whined, following her back into the kitchen so as not to disturb Ami's movie.

She shook her head and opened the freezer to check for some ice cream. "I'm not going anywhere this late to—"

Her heart immediately dropped hundred feet below as the cold air from the freezer revealed that her sweet, sweet rocky-road was no more. A small tear prickled at the corner of her eye at the thought of not having it, and from behind her, Kyo was grinning from ear-to-ear in triumph. Just like Ami needed her strawberries, Mari needed a daily double scoop of rocky-road in order to forget the stress of the particular day. It didn't matter if it was raining, snowing, or Armageddon was happening outside, she needed her ice cream. She was so addicted to it like a meth addict and it was a wonder Fuuto hadn't found out another way to manipulate her (currently: he held her paycheck over her head).

Mari steeled her spine and turned on her heel without looking at Kyo dancing around like a complete idiot. She touched Ami's shoulder with an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Ami-chan, but I need to run to the store. Kyo is coming with me so you'll have to stay with Masaomi-san and Ema-chan until we get back."

Ami, the little angel, nodded her head, paused her movie, and climbed down the couch to grab her shoes and blanket. Why couldn't all kids be like her?

They dropped off their little sister in the capable hands of Ema-chan on the floor under them and Mari apologized profusely for being a bother. She also made it a point that the brunette girl kept the ice cream addiction a secret otherwise Mari would expose the biggest secret Ema-chan had. Kyo dragged the pale blonde away much to Ema-chan's relief and the two sisters returned to the elevator. Mari still couldn't get over at how well connected and rick the Asahinas were or that she was somehow involved with all them. She had a hard time of thinking that she wasn't lost in the confines her subconscious and attached to a ventilator.

"Nee-chan, would it be okay if we part ways at the coffee shop?"

Mari was already shaking her head before the last word left Kyo's mouth. "If it wasn't so late then I'd say sure but no. We'll head to the store first then I'll be a good big sister and wait until you've finished talking Niwa-sempai's ear off."

She laughed as Kyo shoved her out the elevator doors with a flushed face that only showed just how much her sister liked Amber Eyes. The two teenagers walked briskly toward the drug store at the corner of their condo's complex, and Mari felt the back of her neck prickle nervously as they pulled the door open. Her eyes cut to the side, the fiery sapphires burning holes in the thick blackness of a nearby alley while Kyo darted toward the freezer. Mari followed shortly after, feeling extremely uncomfortable under the clerk's eyes, and shuffled around an aisle to her sister's side. She should have just gone without the fucking ice cream instead of coming out here and risking their necks. She should have told Kyo 'no' and 'that's that' instead of this. Wasn't she supposed to be the one with the sense of responsibility?

Her shoulders stiffened as the door to the store chimed again and without thinking, she latched onto Kyo's arm. She slapped a hand over the black-haired girl's mouth before she could protest and listened intently until the slight sound of the lock sliding into place reached her ears. Her heart thudded painfully against her chest and she tightened her grip on her sister's arm, both out of fear and desperation. Why did she decide to get ice cream in the middle of the fucking night? Just what the fuck was she thinking?

Mari pushed her sister back to the corner, holding a finger to her lips to signal that Kyo needed to be very quiet, and glanced over her shoulder. Kyo was fumbling with her phone, her fingers punching at the screen in desperation, and in defeat, she showed the NO SIGNAL to Mari who threw back her head in a silent groan. Now what? Who knew how many were in the store with them and there was no way they could hold off grown men for long. The blonde teenager gritted her teeth and pulled Kyo behind her with the frozen drinks at their backs.

"Ne, Nasinkawa, you hungry for some little chicks?" Kyo scrunched her nose up in disgust at being referred to as a chick and Mari growled wordlessly.

The store clerk chuckled in reply and the two girls stiffened as a burly hand grasped the shelf of their aisle teasingly. Mari had a hard time in keeping her breathing even and just hearing her little sister wheezing behind her wasn't any better. They were clutching at each other, both undeniably terrified, as the store clerk peered around the corner with a sickening smirk. Kyo cried out in warning just as the second man buried his fists in Mari's hair, jerking her away from the younger teen and into a cart of icy beer. Burning agony erupted from her side, flowing up the bony curvature of her hip and just under her armpit where it ached. She yelped as not even a second later of lying dumbfounded on the ground, another weight crashed on top of her and tried to grab her wrists. There was no time to struggle, let alone scream, as her legs were forced a part and the thin material of her shorts were torn open by a sharp blade.

Kyo was sobbing, her vocal cords too constricted to really shriek as the store clerk began ripping at her shirt. Her sister was calling out to her and Mari couldn't do anything to help. Her hand was outstretched in pure desperation for her sister's, seeking some sort of comfort and quickly being denied as the other man shoved her into the wall. Mari opened her mouth to let out a string of curses only for a nasty finger to force its way past her lips and effectively gagging her.

A rustle of jeans against her flesh followed quickly by excited grunts in her ear was the only warning she received before the ripping pain began.

**~o~**

"Nee-chan! _Nee-chan!_ Wake up!"

Mari shrieked, arms and legs flailing about like some drowning cat as the nightmare finally released its hold. Sweat rolled down her face swiftly, hiding from the prying eyes of not only her two sisters but half of the Asahina brothers. Unknowingly, her panicked screams from the terrible dream had left her mouth and woke everyone up on their floor as well as above and below them. She felt her cheeks flush within the dim lighting of her bedroom and, for the first time, she didn't care that they saw how much her face loved the heat. Kyo was squeezing her shoulder, unsure of how far Mari would allow any more sign of affection in front of the boys, but the tears mixing with the glistening sweat was surprising.

Without warning, the raven-haired girl jerked Mari into a bone-crushing hug before she could shove her feelings to the side and shrug it off with a reassuring smile. She had yet to recover her breath and the sudden embrace knocked what little air she had acquire right back out. Her hands came up to push Kyo off weakly, but her little sister would have none of it as she rocked Mari side-to-side. Over her sister's shoulder, Mari watched as the boys filed out the room without another word and Ami was quick to pull Wataru after them. The door closed on Wataru's whining and Kyo finally released Mari.

"Did you have a nightmare about Mama and Papa?"

She shook her head and wiped the sweat from her brow. "No, it wasn't related to that at all."

"Then what was it?" Mari bit her lip and stubbornly remained quiet much to her sister's annoyance. Kyo tried again, grasping the older girl's hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. "You can tell me anything, Nee-chan. What we say to each other is completely confidential."

The blonde turned away, her bangs covering the sudden glassiness of her eyes at the kindness and patience her sister was gradually giving her. She had been short with Kyo ever since they arrived for revealing to Fuuto about Ami's birthday as well as keeping secrets about what she shared with the Asahina brothers. More than once, Kyo had called Masaomi-san to give him an update on them and Mari's mental, physical, and emotional health. It should be _Mari_ making those concerned phone calls, not the other way around and the older Himimori was pushing her sister away unconsciously. Not at all mature or the smartest thing she'd done, but she was only a kid after all and as much as she hated to admit it, she made mistakes. To err is human, but to Mari, making those errors with her sisters was a sin. They were all she had left and burdening them wasn't proper of her since she was the oldest. Even though Kyo was just a few months younger than her, Mari couldn't help but attempt at keeping both her and Ami under the protective shelter of her wing.

So, telling her sister about having a nightmare in which both she and Kyo were raped in a random shop during their trip was out of the question. For now, Mari would keep it to herself and mull over it later.

"It's really stupid though," she mumbled, sniffing and lifting her head once she regained control over her tear ducts. The last thing she wanted was to show how close she was to crying. Kyo would never let it go then.

Her little sister smiled sweetly, "I'll listen to it without laughing, I promise."

"You swear on your star?" Mari asked, her eyes darkening as she indicated the window with a hand.

Equally serious, Kyo nodded her head and held two fingers just under her right eye. "I swear on the star of Leo that I won't share what's been said in this room."

"Never forget—_numquam._"

"_Numquam._"

Mari breathed out a sigh and nodded to herself. "Okay…I had the most terrible dream that included me and that stupid host club monk."

Kyo nearly fell over at such a letdown and cried, "You're kidding, right? How stupid do you think I am?!"

"I'm being serious."

"The hell you are, Nee-chan!"

She shrugged, a small smirk twitching into place. "Fine, don't believe me."

The raven-haired teenager frowned, observant jades darkening as they took in the light surrounding her. Mari raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Don't lie to me, Nee-chan." Kyo blinked a few times to rid her vision of Mari's aura and glared. "You can't keep things bottled up forever. Eventually the dam will break."

Mari watched as her sister stood up from the bed in disgust and made her way to the door. Her hand rested on the doorknob, and she glanced over her shoulder sadly. "When you realize that, come and talk to me, 'kay? Goodnight, Nee-chan."

As the door closed, the blonde wondered if maybe she had made a mistake in keeping her nightmare a secret. It had only further pushed her sister away instead of protecting her, but Mari reasoned that she had to be strong for them. She couldn't falter or stumble along the way. She must stand resolute, even if it meant keeping her own fears and desires a secret.

**~o~**

The AC was heavenly against her clammy skin after a long run along the beach as Mari took another swig of her water. She sighed in contentment and collapsed in a lobby chair to fully enjoy the cold air. Her eyes wandered lazily over the few people milling around and the young women crowding around a receptionist desk who were asking questions about Fuuto Asakura's room number. She shook her head in pity as the poor man held up his hands in a placating manner as he delivered the bad news. Fuuto wouldn't like anyone stumbling on him while he was having 'alone time' in his room, and Mari knew that privacy was really rare nowadays for the idol.

She leaned her head back on the cushions and stretched her arms over her head languidly. Her braided hair was beginning to break free of its confines, and the gray bandana she wore was plastered to her forehead but was holding the white-gold bangs at bay. Before too long, she'd have to get it cut again. Maybe she would get it hacked to her shoulders? Her fingers twirled at the end of her braid unconsciously as she mulled it over.

"Ne, ne! It's that girl!"

"Ehhh! You mean the one that was all over Fuuto-sama?"

"You're kidding! That can't be her!"

Mari glanced out the corner of her eye and nearly groaned as the same group of women were pointing in her direction. They were practically yelling amongst themselves and were steadily growing louder as they became more excited. She wasn't sure what got them in such a tizzy but decided that maybe it was time to go before they got the nerve to approach. Coming to this conclusion a little late, the women were already striding towards her before she had the chance to fully stand and surrounded her.

She pinched the bridge of her nose and prayed for patience. "Not even here…"

"Are you that model from the other day?" The leader of the group asked, stepping up and crowding Mari's face.

Heavy perfume wafted into her nostrils and threatened to choke her as she inhaled. Mari restrained a hand from blocking her sense of smell and furrowed her brow instead as the other girl scrutinized her face. The surrounding women were doing the same, whispering together as they analyzed the firm arms and legs as well as the flat stomach that was left exposed from Mari's sports bra. She even heard a comment about the bleach white quality of her hair and the way her eyes were two vast seas that were always choppy from an inner storm. Her hand squeezed the plastic bottle when their leader caressed the planes of her cheek and moved to the shell of her ear where the hoop earring dangled innocently. She breathed deeply to control the sudden surge of her temper as a disgusted expression slid into place as the drying sweat residue registered. Wasn't it obvious that she'd been working out before they disturbed her?

The women surrounding them seemed to come to the same conclusion as their leader: Mari was no threat to their love and devotion to Fuuto. She was both irked and amused by that fact, but it seemed the inquisition was about to begin as their already tight circle grew even more confining. Her eyebrow twitched as she was forced to backpedal in order to avoid the sudden screaming girls and her knees collapsed against a chair. She slapped away manicured hands and finally began to snarl out that she wasn't the girl from yesterday. Eyes flashing dangerously, Fuuto's fans began to falter under her glare and had the leader not been such an idiot then surely they'd have left Mari be. Unfortunately for all of them, the head honcho of their fan base bravely asserted herself and gifted the lowly commoner her name.

Sakura, aptly named considering the bright pink hue of her hair, took hold of Mari's hand (not at all bothered now by her sweat) and squeezed it tightly. Her words began to crash into each other as the topic about her idol and one-sided crush grew more heated. The other women were adding to the roaring crescendo of high-pitched wails and blissful sighs as they compared what they liked most about Fuuto. With each word and noise they made, Mari's vow to remain calm slowly chipped away until her fists were quivering.

Without much warning, she yanked her hand free and stood up. Her movement startled Sakura in to falling backwards in the arms of her friends and Mari growled as one raised a hand to stop her escape. She stopped her punch with just a few inches to spare and announced to the terrified fans that she was leaving. Just as her foot lifted to climb over the pile of women, Sakura recovered and grasped Mari's arm.

"W-wait! Don't you—"

Mari whirled and snapped, "Let me go you fucking orange zebra! I don't give a rat's ass about Asakura Fuuto nor do I know of him. He's probably some brat anyway."

Terror over the sudden shout quickly faded to outrage as the words registered in Sakura's head. "Hey! How can you judge someone you don't really know? And, Fuuto-sama would never know some bitch like you anyway! Just look at you. Your hair is colorless and your eyes are always narrowed. You look as if you've killed someone and the way you flaunt your body is tacky. Not to mention, the earrings you're wearing are sluttish."

"Yeah!" Another girl spoke up, practically spitting in Mari's face. "Your personality is also terrible, too. And that scar on your hip is hideous. Haven't you ever heard of plastic surgery? Or better yet, why don't you just keep it covered? No one wants to see _that_."

Before Mari could open her mouth to retort, a slow clap caught their attention and all five girls turned to look. _Speak of the devil and he shall appear,_ she thought wryly. With an endearing smirk and hooded honey caramel, Fuuto stood to his full height in front of Ami and Kyo, both of who were watching the scene in concern as Ukyo-san was helping Azusa hold a raging Tsubaki from breaking up the verbal fight. Wataru was holding Masaomi-san's tightly, his eyes full of tears as he took each insult these women threw at Mari to heart. She couldn't see Louis or Subaru clearly, but assumed they were trying to reassure Ema-chan that everything would work out in the end. Ema-chan, on the other hand, clutched at her beach bag like a lifeline as wide eyes watching the scene playout before her. Burning sapphire followed the slithering movements of Fuuto as he strode uncaringly in the war zone. His eyes locked onto her face and seemed to caress every inch of her in a cool languidness that had her blood boiling in a completely different way. The other girls took notice of this interaction and bristled visibly.

He rested a hand on his hip and finally showed interest in the irked fans with a raised eyebrow. Mari tried to get the heat in her face to disappear as the attention of the girls shifted from her. She stepped out of the battlefield and made it a point to keep a distance between her and the idol, only for him to snatch her wrist. A gasp parted her lips before she could stop it as he pulled her to his side and locked her in place with a firm arm around her waist. She glared into his face and ready her arsenal again, only to be silenced by the icy tundra that had hardened normally warm eyes. The women backed away and even Sakura was hesitant to open her mouth.

"Sorry," Fuuto leaned down until his lips brushed lightly against her temple, "but could you leave my girlfriend alone?"

Startled, Mari barely had enough memory in her brain to remember how to work her mouth at the admission. _His girlfriend? The fuck is he saying?! _

Sakura, on the other hand, still knew how to talk and spoke up with a whine. "You are dating this terrible girl?"

Thick lashes hid the mischievous glint within those hardened chips, but Mari could see it perfectly. Just what was he hinting at? "It may be that I'm into the bad girl type."

Her eyes widened as his hand shifted her head until he had better access to the floundering lips struggling to speak her outrage. She finally found her voice only for it to be sealed with a firm, soft mouth that demanded her compliance. It was like a switch had been flipped as her entire body stiffened and her brain became as empty as the arctic tundra. There was no thought or emotion as Fuuto licked her bottom lip teasingly and his eyes slid to the side with a haunting glare that brook no argument. His group of fans stumbled away in distress and fear before Mari could even fully process what just transpired.

She blinked dumbly at the idol as he pulled away and found that her lips refused to close. His arm was still wrapped firmly around her hip and those smooth fingers were resting lightly against her jaw. Even when he began to roar with laughter at the flabbergasted expression on her face, she couldn't find any strength to tell him off. Her surprise at the entire event was shared with the Asahina siblings and her two sisters as the stared on at the pop star.

Tsubaki recovered first and meandered over to throw an arm around his younger brother's head. "Heeh, my little bro has some impressive moves."

"Nee-chan?" Kyo asked, worried as Mari's silence continued. Ema-chan waved a hand in front of the pale blonde's face and frowned when there was no response.

"Is Mari-nee okay, Masa-nii?" Wataru asked, pulling on Masaomi-san's shirt.

Just as the eldest Asahina opened his mouth to reassure his youngest brother, a slap of flesh-hitting-flesh echoed throughout the lobby and everyone turned toward the sound. Standing in front of a shocked Fuuto was Kyo, piercing emeralds filled with murderous rage as she glared up at the pop star. Ami grabbed at her sister's legs and pulled her away before she could do anymore damage to her new obsession. The slap brought Mari back from her trip to La La Land and the albino-haired teenager stared at the reddening cheek Kyo had given to Fuuto. She moved to the boy's side and looked at the damage, much to the rest of the group's surprise.

Her head tilted to get a better look at it and she nodded to herself in approval. "It's not gonna bruise or anything. However," a dark shadow crossed over her face and her fingers pinched at the idol's cheeks, "you kiss me again without my permission, Asahina, and I'll forget about being your employee. I'm not some whore for you to mess around with despite your opinion of me."

With that being said, Mari darted away from them all and headed inside the elevator before anyone else could say another word. Alone, she didn't think twice about touching her lips. They still tingled at the slightest caress of her fingers and she wondered where on earth he learned to kiss like that. On a more important note, why did Kyo lash out him so suddenly? Normally, her sister wouldn't hit anyone no matter how much they deserved it. Getting violent was more of Mari's thing and seeing her sister slap Fuuto like that had snapped her out of her state.

"Why did he kiss me? He could've just said I was his girlfriend and been done with it instead of making a huge spectacle…" Mari rubbed at her face and stared at the mirror walls of the elevator. Her head was spinning with so many thoughts that there was no way for her grasp what was happening. Why did he do that? Why did he laugh at her afterwards? Why did his mirth send a pang through her chest? A tear slid down her cheek and she crouched down, hugging her knees as a pathetic sob ripped its way through her throat.

Even though she had threatened him, appeared undoubtedly furious over the whole thing, and was close to giving him a good whack too, Mari was completely and irrevocably terrified of this fluttering emotion that began to bud in her chest. Her entire body felt like someone had thrown sulfuric acid on her and stood back to watch the impeding chaos. She couldn't take this uncertainty and constant hitch in her plans to remain unaffected by Fuuto.

_Is there no end to all this turmoil that I feel? _


	11. Semblance

**A/N: Hey, y'all! It still feels like winter here and my school cancelled because of the immense ice and sleet mix. I have decided to update today rather than wait another day and I hope y'all like this chapter! Also, considering this is rated M for a reason and my muse was feeling the need to put such a heated scene in here, I will go ahead and warn you. (Mind you, Mari wouldn't let Fuuto do anything too far out there!) I'm kind of worried with Fuuto though, I'm afraid I'll make him too OOC and I **_**really**_** don't wanna do that because he's such a complicated character as is. And it'll ruin any plans I make in the future, too. Though I feel like I've kept him in character considering how he acts and treats Mari…**

**Okay, before I give anything else away: Spring Break is finally here and I'm so excited 'cuz that means I can sleep in and enjoy free time! It'll be absolutely wonderful! (cheers)**

**Also, a big thank you to those who have followed and favorited this story! And Tawi Zee, I hope you quite enjoy this chapter and how quickly it's arrived! XD **

**Happy reading!**

**~Delyth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist <strong>_

_Chapter Eleven_

"_It's not what you look at that matters, it's what you see."—Henry David Thoreau _

"Why would you kiss her like that if you didn't mean anything by it?!" Kyo shrieked from Azusa and Kaname's arms. Her legs kicked up and she fought with all the energy of a hissing cat as she tried to go at Fuuto again. Nee-chan was already confused about what she felt with him anyway and now he dared to kiss her? Just what was she to him? A toy? An outlet for pent up frustration and energy?

Masaomi-san had gotten an ice pack from a passing staff member and Fuuto held it to his cheek with a frown. They moved outside to the courtyard to keep from disturbing customers within the lobby, but they seemed to only attract more attention. Ami watched the scene with wide eyes and held tightly to Wataru as the argument continued. Beside the younger children, Louis and Ema-chan tried to convince the two into coming with them down to the pool, and Juli was chirping along with them, pointing down below where a huge children's oasis awaited. It seemed to distract them from the current situation and they left after informing Ukyo-san of their plans. The last thing any of them wanted was to ruin Ami's birthday trip.

"You didn't have to slap me. I did, after all, help your sister from getting mauled." Subaru shared a look with Tsubaki, the two brothers looking both disgusted and amused as Fuuto squirmed.

Yusuke smacked the back of the idol's head in annoyance. "You baka! You could have just led her out instead of forcing your tongue down her throat!"

"Why the heck would I French her?!" The idol stood up, turning on the redhead with a scowl. Ukyo-san pulled the two siblings a part before another brawl could ensue and sighed. "Whatever, I'm leaving."

Azusa cried out as an elbow clipped him in the side and Kyo broke free of Kaname's loosening grip. She darted forward and grabbed the pop star's arm before he could push open the lobby door. Dark jade met hardening caramel. Her eyes glazed over, scrutinizing the meshing color of his aura before releasing him altogether. She was far from satisfied from what she saw, but at least there was some hope there. Fuuto watched her a moment, taking in the way her body language changed and cleared his throat awkwardly at the intense stare in which she gave him. Over the petite girl's head, he noticed that his older siblings were eying him with both disapproval and curiosity. Irritated and embarrassed, Fuuto turned on his heel and disappeared inside.

He bit his lip and made his way through the lobby to the front doors for a much needed walk amongst the crowd of civilians. Just what was he doing? As much as it burned him to agree with that redheaded idiot, he was right. All the idol had to do was lead Mari out the door like he truly was her boyfriend instead of showing public affection. He didn't have to take such care in assuring her safety like some chivalrous knight. That wasn't _him_. He liked the spotlight resting solely on him and the screams of thousands calling out his name, begging for his attention. The way people fell so easily for his charm and yielded to everything he wanted. He had an abundant amount of toys willing to drop everything just to keep him happy and yet…

And yet…

Fuuto couldn't forget the way her lips yielded to his but still somehow remained fierce. The way her hand had subconsciously clenched and unclenched at his shirt, unsure of what they were supposed to do with themselves. Her eyes, those mysterious and fiery sapphires that pierced his soul, were so wide and full of surprise by his sudden kiss. She hadn't pushed him away or screamed, but her face alone had told him everything. She hadn't stopped him because deep down, she was curious. She wanted to know what it felt like to be under his thumb. She wanted him to show everyone else that he, Fuuto Asahina, was no one else's but hers. She was no different than the rest of the horde pining for his love and affection.

Despite this, he somehow found himself striding toward the elevator and heading up to her room to check up on her instead. He was greedy, selfish, and only liked to use people for his own needs, but there was one person who knew all these flaws and went toe-to-toe with him anyway. Always unyielding and speaking her mind, never backing down even with the weight of being fired, and turning his world upside down in the process. He wanted nothing more than to get rid of her—to get rid of this stupid mushy and weak feeling of wanting to be by her side. Fuuto Asahina did _not_ give his affections and love to anyone. Not even his mother who had given him life or his older brothers who helped take care of him when she wasn't around. Mari was just another stupid, weak girl who only stood close by to have fame and fortune. She only wanted the money and the thrill—not him.

_Why do I care? _

The doors slid open to her floor and he meandered down the hallway. Halfway down, he noticed that the door was held slightly ajar by a small table that had been flipped over. Frowning, Fuuto pushed it out of the way with his foot and peered around the slit of the door warily. Lying down with her face buried in the cushions of the sofa, Mari didn't stir as he made a huge fuss in shutting the door and placing the table back in its rightful position. Even when he made it a huge point to stomp toward her, she remained lifeless and unwilling to react at his noisy proximity. Her messy hair covered her profile, but he could tell by her even breathing that she was asleep and completely dead to the world.

"Baka," he muttered, brushing away the strands gently so as not to disturb her. "Why did you leave the door open? Don't you know better than to fall asleep with it like that?"

She breathed out a quiet sigh, her cheek pushing more firmly into his palm like a purring kitten. Fuuto gritted his teeth, "Why do I care about a stupid bitch like you?"

His breath hitched when she shifted, her arm reaching out until it found his wrist. The calloused fingers latched on until there was no escape no matter how hard he pulled. Typically frowning lips were pulled into a peaceful smile that softened the sharp features of her face and brought an air of childish innocence that Fuuto thought only Wataru and Ami could pull. Clearly he was wrong as he continued to gaze unabashedly at Mari's sleeping face. His hand was still nestled gently in her matted hair from the discarded bandana, and he untangled them to follow the curve of her neck to the toned biceps that gave way to tiny bumps. It followed the unblemished skin until the warm fingers intertwined with her fingers curiously.

The sudden warmth entering her palm had the appendages twitching, but they accepted the heat with open arms. He pulled his hand away to travel back up her arm, pausing to caress the soft divot between her shoulder and collar. A soft moan at the firm rub elicited from her parted lips and Fuuto smirked.

"A sucker for a nice massage, hm?" His thumb delved deeper into that sweet spot and the blonde mewled under his touch, arching into his palm and begging for more. The tight muscles slowly relaxed as he continued, his dexterous fingers kneading out the knots and releasing all the stress she had been feeling the past couple of weeks. If he paused for longer than a second, her face scrunched into a soft whine until he began again with more vigor.

Torturing her in this way was entertaining until she began to shift closer to him until she, somehow, ended in his lap. Her arms were resting rather innocently near his waist, her cheek plastered to his shirt and breathing in his scent with each deep breath, and Fuuto stiffened when her fingers feathered just underneath the hem of his shirt and the waist band of his shorts. She was standoffish and never showed any weakness out in public if she could help it, but the minute unconsciousness took over, the tough and annoying girl was vulnerable and sought out comfort. Fuuto raised an eyebrow at the hand that immediately latched onto his when he lightly brushed up against them. He wouldn't be able to remove her from his person until she woke up. He smirked and quieted his laughter at the image of Mari's colorful reaction when she realized just _where_ she was sleeping.

Yes, he didn't understand why he cares so much for this volatile and pathetic colorless blonde, but one thing was for sure: he was never bored with her around.

**~o~**

Soft fabric tickled her nose as she breathed in a calming scent crossed between saccharine and hints of a budding manly musk. It was faint, almost completely drowned out by the sweet aroma, and the texture of the cloth brushing lightly against her lips was smooth. Her fingers were tangled in something warm that rubbed sensual circles on her knuckles. Intermittently, the crown of her hair would shift in tandem with the movement of her head, and Mari thought it strange that a rhythmic beating vibrated against her ear. Blearily, she opened an eye to question her sanity and nearly choked on her own spit as a dozing Fuuto appeared in her vision.

The peaceful heat flowing through her body halted and sent chills of mortification along her spine. Grogginess took flight from dormant limbs as she tried to untangle herself from the cocoon Fuuto had somehow encased her in. While practically laying on top of him, a thick blanket wound around them both and was the secondary source of all heat. She could feel her cheeks absorbing both of their body temperatures, and began to desperately figure out a way to escape before he woke up or realized she was awake. Could he be pretending to sleep like that one time Ema-chan saw him amongst the cherry trees at school? When her friend had told her the story, she wanted to give the pop star a good ol' whack for being such an incest pervert.

How had he gotten inside their condo without waking her up? Better yet, had she left the door open after throwing a mini-fit earlier? Her ears joined the burning flames as she pondered the possible damages she made in the doorway. It didn't answer the question as to why he had entered in the first place or hadn't played any tricks on her. Out the corner of her eye, the nearest window showed a pretty picture of the sun sparkling over the sea as it began to set. She had slept for most of the afternoon with him under her and not once did he leave or do something weird. Just what was he up to, truly? She peered up into his face, trying to gauge the innocent curve to his mouth and even breathing as natural or fake. His brows were a lot thinner than she had thought, his lashes long and thick, and even that smirking mouth was smooth of all mirth or mischievous charm. Yet, somehow, she felt that he was fooling her and just binding his time for the panicked scrambling once Mari realized just _who_ her bed was.

She scowled, pulling her entrapped fingers from his hand with little difficulty and reached up to pull at his cheek. There was no reaction at first to her tampering, but gradually, her pinches grew harder until finally…

"Oi! Stop it!" His hand jerked up and snatched her wrist away from his face before she could do anymore damage.

Her brows furrowed in concentration as two pools of sapphire pierced his soul and demanded to know just what it was he wanted. Why had he come to the condo after being reprimanded by not only her sister but his brothers as well? Why did he allow her to cuddle up against him? Why did he let her hold his hand or shift them around until she was in the most comfortable position? Why, even now, was his hand holding her wrist gently and meeting her gaze unflinchingly? Did he understand that she was beyond confused and had no way of sorting through her thoughts? That despite his shortcomings as a narcissistic bastard, she understood the side of him that was desperate to prove to the world that idols could become actors. That his determination was hand-in-hand with his wicked personality and deep down he was a kind boy who had thrown away all pretenses in order to reach his goals. He seemed to understand that everyone only wanted to be in his presence for the money or fame, but she knew for a fact that his family, their bandmates, and especially Mari just wanted to share good memories and see him reach those goals.

She would never voice these thoughts to him or reveal that he affected her in this way. For all instances and purposes, she should be screaming at him for humiliating her like that and stealing a kiss like it was normal. He shouldn't be able to look her in the eye after licking her lip and holding her so tightly or intertwining their fingers. He should be embarrassed for doing all those things to her and blushing along with her. Why wasn't he squirming or trying to move away after the jig was up?

Unable to hold his gaze any longer, Mari slid her eyes away and began to unscramble their bodies and the blanket. She hadn't even succeeded in effectively moving away from his chest before his other arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Her eyes widened and she jerked her head to see that, though faint, his cheeks were indeed flushed and a lovely pout donned his lips. Surely she'd pass out from all the heat flowing to her head as he forced her to stay on his lap. Instead, sharp teeth gnawed at her plump lip and refused to release it.

Just what was he doing?

"Don't tease me," she mumbled, pulling her eyes away from his lips and trying to think of anything else.

His thumb and forefinger grasped her chin, forcing her to meet the sweet caramel of his eyes. She tried to break free of his hold, but he pulled her face down with little effort until their foreheads brushed lightly. Pale blonde meshed with light brown, the strands tangling the more Mari tried to break free of him. "Stop fighting me!" He snarled, irritated with her need to be difficult.

"Then stop trying to kiss me! Not everyone likes to be forced upon, you know?!" She snapped back, her bottom lip being caught by her teeth where it was ripped. "I don't get you!"

Blood dribbled down her chin, only to be caught by Fuuto who eyed it with interest. Mari almost fainted when his tongue flicked out to slurp the crimson droplet into his mouth. His eyes were smoldering, scalding her insides as he watched her face for a reaction. At the slight hitch in her breath, his lips twitched up in his signature smirk.

"You don't have to understand," he murmured, that same hand coming up to cup her cheek. The gentle caress didn't add up with the mischievous glint in those dark eyes. "All you need to know is that you are _mine_."

Indignation replaced the mortification of the entire situation as she whipped her hand free from his and pulled it back in preparation to slap him. "I'm not your property, you sexist—"

Firm, hot lips slammed a lid on the rest of her insults and his tongue divulged in the sweet crevice of her mouth. She didn't have time to clack her teeth on the invading appendage swirling around her cavern and demanding she fight back with her own tongue. His eyes were closed, but the fierceness in the planes of his face and the harshness of which he kissed her spoke volumes.

_Why? Why haven't I pushed you away?_

She could barely think as she rose against the challenge he had set and gave in to the throes of passion as her hand reached up to dive into those curly locks. Her nails dug into his scalp when he sucked hard and pulled her tongue in his mouth, dominating her in a way that had her reeling. There was no time to think as she was smashed closer to his chest and the elastic holding her curls was yanked out. Mari was so lost in the heat of the moment that her mind couldn't convince her that this wasn't right. She didn't want this when they were both confused and angry. She wanted to talk this through and figure out just what they were feeling, not get lost in it all.

The hand not tangling themselves in his hair was smashed against their bodies and refused to offer any help when he pulled away from her swollen lips. His face was flushed but the passionate torture was far from over as his hot breath feathered across her throat. She gasped as his tongue slithered over the throbbing vein of her pulse and, before she could fully comprehend what he was about to do, teeth bit down until her voice rose deep from her throat. The sound that ripped from her was between pleasure and pain, but the soothing of his lips as he sucked hard on his mark brought a weird sensation to her gut. He released the soft flesh with a plop and smirked down at her, their positions somehow having been switched during their make-out session. She was a gasping and trembling mess as she tried to grasp what exactly just happened. Fuuto took that moment to lean down again, his lips feathering around the darkening hickey before kissing the corner of her mouth.

"Like I said," he whispered along her jaw, those sensual lips pulled up into a smirk as he watched her squirm. "You're mine and no one else's, Mari-_koi_. Now say it."

She couldn't find her voice quick enough for his liking and he nipped at the shell of her ear, laving it with his tongue a moment before pulling back. Her body shuddered as his breath blew over the sensitive area. Where the hell was her spunk? Why was she giving in to him? Or better yet, why did her heart feel like it just might burst from her chest?

"Say it, or I'll punish you more severely," he threatened.

The words were garbled and too breathy for her liking, but she was able to say them before he did something drastic. "I belong to Fuuto."

He shook his head, those long lashes a thick canopy over his eyes. "Not like that. I guess you really want to be punished, ne?"

"N-no!" She hated how her voice shook and sounded so pathetic. What had he done to her? "I-I'm Fuuto-koi's property."

"Heeh…" Slightly glazed sapphires closed in mild panic as he leaned forward again. His mouth hovered over hers and every breath she took in seemed to draw him closer until she thought his entire body would mold with hers. "Much better. Now, don't try my patience after today, Mari, otherwise you'll have to look forward to many more nights of punishment."

"Hai…" God, did he drug her somehow?

He pulled away from her without another word and yanked her after him, his hand firm around her wrist and leading her around until she was situated once again in his lap. She didn't know what to do with herself other than to calm her racing heart and contemplate the events that had led her to this moment. How could he be so calm while she was a nervous wreck?! She couldn't even sit comfortably and refused to relax against him after what they just did. He fucking marked her like some God damn wild animal, that asshole! She'd have to wear her hair down until the bruise went away and hoped that Kyo wouldn't notice it. Why had she agreed to letting him call her his anyway? Mari ground her teeth together and glared at the glass table in front of her, as if it was the cause of all her misfortune.

"Don't be so stiff," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her back to his chest. Her cheeks heated again and she refused to look at him.

She swallowed, nervously. "How can I not be? You fucking _groped me._"

"You weren't complaining before," Fuuto purred, his face nudging at the soft platinum curls. "As far as I could tell, you were liking the domination."

"T-the hell I was! Pervert!"

"Mmm…Then push me away."

"How can I if you won't let my hands go?!"

"That's never stopped you before."

"U-urusai! What am I to you now anyway? What's with this weird relationship?!"

His cheek nudged against her neck and his tongue found that bruised mark. At the soft lick, Mari shivered and felt the heat spread from her cheeks to the back of her neck as a whimper escaped her teeth. "If you can't figure it out on your own then you are more stupid than I had originally thought."

"Haah?!" She snarled, but stiffened as his lips fastened against her neck again. Her fingers twitched and she grabbed the nearest thing—Fuuto's wrist. The pop star's chuckle vibrated against her flesh and Mari mewled.

"Who'd of thought you would give in this easily."

"What are you—"

He turned her face to his and glared into her eyes. "You're mine, Himimori Mari, and no one is going to touch you in the ways that I do. Do you understand now, or should I put it more simply?"

Mari shook her head. She knew exactly what he was getting at and felt both an ecstatic and dreadful sense pull into her stomach.

_Well, it looks like the girls at school and the whole world will really have a good reason to hate me now once they find out this bit of information. _


	12. Reality vs Fantasy

**A/N: Y'all, I just wanna apologize for not updating yesterday and I don't have any excuse as to why I didn't other than I forgot XD During Spring Break I don't know which way is up and which way is down, and I definitely don't remember what day it is…I didn't even realize yesterday was Friday until I woke up today because my Mom told me when I said it was Thursday XD **

**Sorry, Tawi Zee, for making you feel worried! I'm doing fine, I swear. I just forgot what day it was and didn't update. XD **

**Anyway, things are getting heated here! Hope you like it! Thanks for all the favs/follows!**

**~Delyth**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Duties of a High School Guitarist<strong>_

_Chapter Twelve_

"_A few years ago, the city council of Monza, Italy, barred pet owners from keeping goldfish in curved bowls…saying that it is cruel to keep a fish in a bowl with curved sides because, gazing out, the fish would have a distorted view of reality. But how do we know we have the true, undistorted picture of reality?"—Stephen Hawking_

"Alright," Kyo slammed the door shut behind them and pushed her sister down in a make-up chair. "What happened yesterday? Your aura is all wonky."

Mari pinched the bridge of her nose and once again pulled at the short uniform skirt she was forced to wear for the photo shoot. They barely reached her mid-thigh and sitting down or bending over was the most embarrassing, nerve-wracking thing she did while wearing the damn thing. Kyo, on the other hand, didn't look like she minded the outfit at all and continued to glare at her with a cocked hip. The ebony strands were pulled into a side bun with the straight bangs pinned to the side and showing off the wonderful make-up that Izumi had painted on her face. Even though this shoot was for Ami's birthday, Mari had a feeling that the idol did this on purpose, that jerk.

She refused to look her sister in the eye and rubbed at the back of her neck nervously. There really was no point in trying to keep it to herself seeing as how Fuuto would broadcast it for her, and she almost had a stroke when the hair stylist wanted to pull her hair back. No one was going to see the purple and black ink decorating the side of her jugular. It was bad enough that the pop star got a good laugh every time she accidently met his eye and consciously touched her neck. The words came stumbling out of her mouth before she could think about editing the story first, and before she knew what was going on, Kyo was turning on her heel to head back out the room. Mari leapt from the chair and tackled her sister to the ground before her fingers could brush against the doorknob. But, by doing so, her hair flitted around them and exposed the hickey donning the graceful curve of her neck.

The surprised and outraged wheeze that had left her sister's lips was enough to make Mari want to burrow herself in the nearest hole. Her cheeks heated and Mari hated at how weak she felt these past couple of days after vowing she'd never fall for Fuuto's tricks. So much for _that _plan.

"Oh my Lord," Kyo breathed, bright jade threatening to break free of their sockets at the bruise and her hand brushed against it lightly. "You let him…?"

Mari bit her lip, "I don't understand it myself and I hate feeling this way. Just what's _wrong_ with me, Kyo?"

"You're in love."

She blinked at the blunt words and gaped at Kyo in surprise. How could she fall for that jerk when she barely knew him in the first place?!

Kyo raised an eyebrow and pushed at her sister's arm. "Don't get it in your head that you don't know him, Nee-chan. You've spent the most time with him besides his brothers and no matter what you say, you've grown fond of him. Otherwise, you wouldn't have let him kiss you like that." She grinned cheekily as Mari leaned back and allowed her to sit up. "Especially if he gets to give you that lovely bite mark. And you mentioned something about him calling you his? Kinky."

Mari slapped at Kyo's arm and snarled openly. "Urusai!"

The raven-haired teenager giggled as she stood up, dusting her skirt off with ease, and held out her hands for Mari to grab. "I get it's new and all, but you've got to understand that he's had an eye on you for a while now."

She blinked, and scrutinized the cunning spark in twin emeralds. "What're you saying?"

Her sister winked coyly in reply before turning for the door again. Mari stared after her, completely dumbfounded and unsure, as to what she could possibly mean by that. Unless… Dark cobalts narrowed in thought as she headed to the mirror to arrange her hair back over the love bite. If Kin or Ryou saw this then she'd never hear the end of it, she just knew it. Better yet, she wondered why Kyo had only just hinted at seeing Fuuto's true emotions now rather than months ago. Was it because of how she voiced her complaints to Kyo on a nightly basis or the fact that she swore up and down that she'd never be with that egotistical bastard? She fumbled with her bangs at the thought of her keeping it a secret and sighed. Maybe Kyo had kept it to herself because she wanted him to confess himself.

_Confession my ass,_ she scoffed, glaring into the mirror, _he fucking came on to me. That manipulative asshole._

"So you do fuss over your hair like a normal girl, hm?"

Mari jumped, whirling to stare at Fuuto leaning comfortably against the doorframe with his hands stuffed in his pockets. Immediately, her heart began to hammer sporadically in her chest and the wings of thousands of hummingbirds began to flutter around in the confinements of her stomach. Her palms excreted salty tears at the heat within that gaze as he eyed her entire form unabashedly, and she fidgeted with the pleated skirt if it meant avoiding his eyes. She didn't know how to act around him anymore, everything was so different but yet they were the same. He still teased and argued with her like normal, but the glances and mild touches were like tiny fireflies crawling along her skin. Everything he did, she was overly aware of and each caress of his eyes sent a brush of rouge to her cheeks. It was a miracle no one had said anything to her about her weird behavior besides Kyo. Then again, maybe they already knew and were just brushing it off until later where they could corner her for questions.

Wouldn't that be _fun_?

She shook herself mentally and turned back to the mirror. If they saw the love bite then they'd jump to conclusions before she had a chance to explain herself. But, our heroine didn't count the fact that Fuuto would take this time of reassurance to tiptoe closer. One minute she's patting herself on the back for her art and the next thing she knows, her back is against the chair with Fuuto leering above her. She blinked, unclear at how this had happened and in awe at the fact his eyes had tiny flecks of milky gold.

"What are you doing?" She raised an eyebrow and focused on the dancing flecks within his eyes rather than his face. Maybe then she wouldn't have steam blowing out every single one of her pores.

His eyes were closer now, the tiny specks shimmering and meshing with the caramel brown, and a hand was winding its way through her hair. "Your hair looks better braided, don't you think, _Mari-koi?_"

"S…so?" She bit her lip as his breath feathered across her neck, towards that same sensitive spot. "There's no way I'm pulling my hair back after what you did yesterday." Her words were hissed out between clenched teeth when his mouth brushed against quickly heating flesh. Was he seriously trying to persuade her with—

All at once it hit her. The time with Hiroki and how she'd played him so easily with seduction and sexual innuendos. She had gotten him so fixated on the idea of sex that he didn't think of the possibility of him being played. Or the idea that he'd soon find himself on his back. Her eyes widened and her hand reached up, pulling at the idol's hair with a harsh jerk. Burning sapphire glared up into his face as she continued to yank the boy away from her face, and her strength returned in full force. Once she was upright, Mari began to lead Fuuto toward the nearest wall and slammed him up against it with a growl. Was he playing with her again? Was this revenge for destroying his image even though no one knew the name of his guitarist or her location?

"Is this all just a game to you?" She leaned until her breath feathered along his collar, deciding that if he could tease then so could she, damn it. As a matter of fact, she was sure that he was letting her continue since her grip on his locks had loosened the moment they hit the wall. The only thing that was probably keeping him from struggling too much was her knee pressing against his groin. Her tongue swiped at his Adam's apple before she clamped her lips over the small bauble. Out of her peripheral, she could see the strain in his face as his teeth gritted together, but the minute she tried to suck it into her mouth, his shaky control shattered. A soft groan fluttered from his lips and she smiled against his skin. "Well, two can play at this sick, perverted game."

Her teeth nipped playfully before her tongue soothed the sting in apology. When he tried to pull her head away, she placed more pressure on his groin and flicked her fiery glare upwards at him in warning. He should have known that Mari wouldn't just let him have his way with her. Only after another languid lick and suck did she pull away to take note of her handiwork. Already, ebony tendrils were spreading from his Adam's apple and she nodded to herself in approval. With her long hair she could hide her hickey, but there was no way he could keep it hidden without make-up.

She wiped away her saliva and patted his cheek. "Good luck, _Fuuto-koi_."

The piercing gaze of those darkening eyes followed her all the way out the room and she made sure to sashay her hips a little bit more than necessary. She wasn't going to just do what he wanted without consequence _that_ she would make sure of.

**~o~**

Ami's laughter echoed around the studio as the crew fussed over her hair and clothes like a princess's court. Her violet eyes were brimming with happiness as she glowed under their praise of her hair and complexion. If they weren't careful, Mari was sure that her baby sister would become spoiled. She waved back at her sister with a smile and the photographer called for Ami's presence before the little girl could answer a question one of the court members had asked. As the eleven-year-old dashed back to Wataru and Kyo's side on the set, Mari tried to ignore the multiple pair of eyes piercing her back and demanding that she acknowledge them.

It was this reason that she kept close to the set and away from the prying people she called her friends. Fuuto had yet to leave the dressing room after her counter attack—he was possibly looking for someone to help cover up her hickey or to plot his revenge. Either one seemed probable after what just transpired fifteen minutes ago. She pulled at the sleeves of her school uniform and watched as Ami and Wataru posed cutely together on either side of Kyo. Her two sisters were having the time of their lives even though Mari was sure Kyo had somehow planned this moment. She had hoped with her arms crossed over her chest and pointedly standing far away from the group that it would deter any conversation. Unfortunately, luck wasn't on her side as Ryou and Kin grabbed her arms dragged her toward their interrogation circle. She cursed inelegantly as they plopped her in a chair and took up positions on either side of her in case she tried to escape.

Mari sighed, there was no point in avoiding the inevitable, and she rubbed at the side of her neck subconsciously. "Okay, ask away."

"I didn't think she'd give in that easily," Tsubaki murmured to his twin, eying Mari out the corner of his eye.

Yusuke-sempai crossed his arms and glared, "Spill it. What's going on?"

Before she could answer, a smooth hand with a sweet perfume pulled at her wrist until it revealed the love bite. She didn't have time to gasp in surprise as Kaname brushed away the wild platinum curls and made sure to show everyone in their circle what she tried so hard to hide. A smile pulled at his lips as he gave a low whistle, "Heeh…So our little Fuuto is a man indeed, hmm?"

"Kyaa!" Mari slapped his hand away while standing up at the same time to let a punch fly. Of course, Ryou was expecting this and slammed her back down in her seat before she could even wind her hand back. Kin immediately grabbed her wrists while Kaname placed a hand on her mouth before she could make too much of a scene. It was bad enough that they were backing her up in a corner, but now she couldn't even speak her mind.

It was deathly silent once she finally quit struggling against the three men and, surprisingly, the Asahina twins were floundering for words (especially Tsubaki who normally was the first to tease her). Yusuke-sempai, on the other hand, was the only one throwing around so many gestures and words that they bumped into each other like one huge traffic accident. Hardly any of the sentences he formed made any sense and Ukyo-san had to lead the poor boy away before he had a possible aneurism. Masaomi-san, though smiling gently, had a deathly stare in his eyes and there was a hint of disapproval as he shared a look with Kaname. Mari swallowed nervously and tried to convince herself that it wasn't directed at her per se. She wasn't sure if Subaru quite understood the situation considering the rather blank stare directed over her head where Ema-chan was being prepped. Were all the brothers interested in incest or something? Which reminded her of a certain brunette pop star currently not in the room and part of the subject his brothers were forcing upon her.

_Of course that asshole isn't out here to take the fall with me._

"Mind telling us what you have been up to, Future Imoto-chan?" The blonde monk asked, removing his hand from her mouth and trying to adjust her hair back where she had it. As a matter of fact, Louis was already moving forward to pull it into a cute messy side-ponytail that hid the bruise marring her jugular. His smile was gentle as his fingers weaved through her curls expertly and Ryou moved out of the hairstylist's way to give him more room.

She refused to look at anyone else and decided that Louis was a safer bet than the rest. He was such a sweetheart and Mari found him to be one of her favorites, especially the soothing and soft quality of his voice. She stared at him as she explained in as a little detail as possible considering how the whole situation was embarrassing. The one time Kyo isn't around to fully explain her emotions and just what's going on between her and the pop star. Her sister would be able to calm down the boys better than she could, but right now, Louis was soothing her wildly beating heart and keeping her from going on a rampage. She was going to kill Fuuto the minute she saw him and make sure he went under the same humiliation.

When her brief recap ended, Mari almost shouted for joy when the manager called out her name. She thanked Louis for doing her hair so nicely and rushed free of the boys' circle before they could stop her. Her cheeks ached with the roaring of blood wanting to fill her pores to the brim and she was sure it would never leave if events such as these kept coming up. She couldn't remember a time when she'd flushed so much except for the first time she performed on stage for the entire student body her middle school year. That was a very nerve-wracking and mortifying moment, but it made her realize just how much she loved the stage and hearing the crowd cheering loudly as she strummed her fingers along the strings. She gladly hopped up next to her sisters and pulled Wataru in a bear hug before he could protest. His giggling squeals as she spun him around in her arms were echoed by Ami and Kyo who moved out of the shot when the photographer motioned them with a hand. She could hear the snaps and see the flashes of the camera as he captured the playfulness between them.

Her feet stumbled into a prop and they went sprawling out on the floor, Wataru landing on top and Mari losing her air. The little boy was worried that she had hurt herself, but once she got her breath back she began to laugh at the messy salmon hair. She brushed his bangs out of the way and assured everyone she was alright by pulling them both up with little trouble. Her little ploy to pretend nothing had happened between the Asahinas and her bandmates worked, and the flush in her cheeks could easily be mistaken for twirling around a little too much.

"Man, you're really clumsy, Nee-chan," Kyo said, shaking her head and elbowing Mari in the side with a wink. Ami nodded and giggled at the silliness of her older sister.

Mari pouted, playing along, and sulked. "As if you can say anything, Kyo. Who's fallen over nothing but air only for your precious Harue-koi to catch you?" She clapped her hands beside her cheek and tilted her head in a heartfelt sigh. Her eyelashes fluttered as a glazed film seemed to cover her eyes and before she could continue further with more baby talk the two lovebirds often spoke over the phone, Fuuto walked up.

His brothers scrutinized him with the intense eyes of a wolf pack staring down their next prey. She lost all interest in teasing her sister about Niwa-sempai and set her eyes on further embarrassing the idol. The minute she straightened, her two sisters immediately recognized the mischievous glint within those swirling sapphires as Mari stalked forward. Fuuto watched her with interest though a hint of irritation registered in the slight furrow of his brow at having to waste time in covering up the love bite. She smiled, ignoring the boys' surprise as she grabbed a water bottle for Fuuto and handed it to him with little fuss. He eyed her suspiciously, his gaze boring holes in her face as she continued to smile innocently in front of him with her arms clasped behind her back. She rocked back on her heels, waiting for him to take a sip, and threw a glance back at their audience.

Ema-chan had joined the group of onlookers and appeared the most curious as to why her step-brothers were fixated on their interaction. Kyo was trying to explain the situation to her while hiding Ami and Wataru from the possible heated Frenching or violence Mari may inflict on Fuuto. However, neither occurred as Fuuto finally uncapped the bottle and took a swig unbothered, much to the disappointment of his brothers and Kin. While still drinking his water, she watched that Adam's apple bobble up and down with each gulp with stirring heat. She smirked, pulled the bottle from his hand, and placed it upon her lips. His outrage and angry whines were quickly silenced as his eyes heated drastically at how quickly she took a swig without any hesitation. The audience behind them was growing a little excited as well at the indirect kiss, and before Tsubaki could open his mouth to tease Mari, the blonde teenager let loose a spray of water at Fuuto.

Startled, he didn't move at first until she touched the smearing foundation covering his bruise. That glint in her eye was back in full force as she very calmly moved out of the way to show everyone just _why_ she did it to him in the first place. Though the mark was still covered and not at all noticeable at such a distance, their audience knew immediately something was up when the pop star tried to cover it. Kin and Tsubaki were the first to round on him, and the minute they were within sight of it, they burst into hysterical laughter.

Kyo gawked at her older sister, "You…Did you…?"

Azusa shook his head while Ukyo-san pinched the bridge of his nose. "You gave him one back."

Mari moved out the way of the impeding stampede and gave a little curtsy. "Please enjoy." She turned to Fuuto with a heartening finger wave and winked, "Have fun, _Fuuto-koi._"

The glare he sent her was enough to make her knees wobbly as she flitted toward the changing rooms. A dark promise was within those smoldering eyes and it sent a thrill of anticipation down her spine at just the thought of another challenge.


	13. Touch

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 13 is up and running! WHOOP! Things are starting to heat up and the next chapters are going to be filled with drama fit for any normal (un-normal) high schooler. And let me tell you, I'm sure most of you are going to flip tables or wonder the fuck is going to happen next after these chapters XD As a matter of fact, I'm already on Chapter 17 and I think I may divide this up into a series of books (depending on how long I want to keep taking this) and it may be just two books or maybe three, I don't really know yet. **

**But what I **_**do**_** know is that y'all are going to love me if you've been screaming at Mari for being such an idiot. Also, I'm really worried about making Fuuto too OOC from here on after. It makes me nervous every time he and Mari interact with each other…Please do NOT hesitate to tell me if he's becoming OOC. I don't want to ruin the character we love and hate… **

**Okay, enough of my rambling and concerns: ON WITH THE STORY!**

**~Delyth**

_**The Duties of a High School Guitarist **_

_Chapter Thirteen_

"_I believe that life is chaotic, a jumble of accidents, ambitions, misconceptions, bold intentions, lazy happenstances, and unintended consequences, yet I also believe that there are connections that illuminate our world, revealing its endless mystery and wonder."—David Moranis_

The sea breeze felt amazing as it combed through her riotous curls and caressed the sharp planes of her face. With her eyes closed, Mari leaned her head back on the rock formation she stumbled upon only a few miles away from their condo and decided that a nice sun bathing was in order. She had immediately changed into a bathing suit and thrown a cropped shirt over her bikini top after arriving from the studio. Kyo and Ema-chan didn't even get a chance to round on her with their questions about her status with Fuuto, and Hell would freeze over before she let them get a hold of her. It was embarrassing enough when the men had asked her outright what was going on and then that damn fucking monk-wannabe had placed her hickey on stage for every God damn person to see. Just thinking about it was making her cheeks flush and sending her blood boiling. She couldn't believe that he had gotten that close to her and brushed away the platinum locks like he did it all the time, that pervert!

She took a deep breath of the oceanic air and listened to the waves crashing against the rock, its rolling current slamming down and sending an arc of seawater around her perch. The beautiful mist reflected the sun's rays and flashes of tiny rainbows surrounded her as she laid back down on her towel. Beside her and within easy reach of her hand was a pair of headphones just waiting to be used, but the ocean's natural dance was too peaceful to pass up. Her eyes closed again as her muscles began to relax one by one until the soothing motion of her breathing evenly was the only movement. It was almost like a mother rocking her newborn asleep it was so peaceful. Consciousness was drifting further away from her grasp as the crashing sea lulled her into the world of dreams.

That is, until a colony of pebbles skittered across the uneven terrain and brushed against her wrist. One eye slitted open to peer blearily at the person who dared block her sun and realized belatedly that Fuuto was leering down at her. The purplish ink marring his Adam's apple was bare for the world to see and she couldn't find it in herself to care why he looked so irritated other than that he wanted to get some sun, too. At least, that's what the groggy part of her brain had observed, but it would be kind of difficult if he was still fully clothed. Where was his swim trunks? He couldn't have possibly come all the way out here just to find her, right? That's ridiculous. What a baka if that's all he was here for. With that final thought, she rolled over and decided that going to Dream Land was better than dealing with his whining.

Gravel crunched and squealed as sandaled feet shifted and bore the full weight of Fuuto as he squatted above her head. With her pale hair swirling around in a gentle halo and the sun's rays beaming on those beautiful locks, her normally colorless curls were tinted a soft gold. Bronze skin was slowly appearing more rouge as she baked uncaringly in the afternoon heat and a bottle of sunscreen was lying forgotten on its side by her hip. Fuuto grumbled in annoyance and reached over a noncompliant Mari for the sunscreen. He squeezed out some and started to apply it on his bare arms and face—after all, keeping his porcelain skin was a must for all idols. He couldn't possibly risk getting a tan no matter how many adoring fans wished to see him with one.

Mari breathed a quiet sigh, completely at peace with the world even if Fuuto was there and probably plotting something while she enjoyed the silence. The waves were beginning to lure her back into unconsciousness when a harsh flick to her nose broke the spell once again. She bolted up and slammed her forehead into the pop star's chin. Her yelp and his groan meshed together in perfect harmony as the two teenagers reeled away from one another. She grabbed at her head and cursed inelegantly while her body instinctively rocked side-to-side, as if the motion would will the stinging pain away. Fuuto was muttering incoherently to himself and glared in her direction since it was her fault for jerking up so suddenly but he shouldn't have flicked her nose to begin with!

"The hell were you doing?" She mumbled out, her voice husky with sleep and one sapphire staring at him in groggy accusation. All she wanted to do was get a little alone time and enjoy the sea by herself before they left. But _no_. No one could ever understand that she'd like to have some kind of quiet time. Maybe she should invest more in hiding spots considering how close this one was to the hotel resort.

Fuuto pulled his hand away and she winced at the blood billowing up from a cut. Was her head really that hard? She crawled toward him and grasped his chin with great difficulty seeing as he was not too keen in her being anywhere near him. In the end, she threatened to throw the entire sunscreen bottle at his face to deal with if he didn't let her look at the damage. He relented with a scowl and she rolled her eyes. If there was thing she understood about men, it was that they didn't like to be doted on by a woman.

She reached for her discarded shirt and brushed the blood away as gently as possible considering how much of a crybaby he was to any kind of pain. The fabric had barely grazed it and he was already yanking his chin from her grip. Eyes flashing and lips pulled back in a silent growl, Mari lunged forward and shoved him down. Her knee wedged itself between his legs and his chest was now a very comfortable pillow for her ass. She used her shirt and tied his wrists together before he could twist them free from her grip. Gasping for breath, Mari took a minute to realize just how sexual this scene would appear to any random onlooker and blushed becomingly at the thought of her sisters or, heaven forbid, his brothers walking up on them.

"I didn't know you liked S&M, Mari-koi."

Her eyes narrowed in warning and she flicked his nose. "Shut up and be still. Jesus, we could have been finished with this, but you just _had_ to be difficult. Fucking princess."

"If I'm a princess then what does that make you?" Fuuto smirked, caramel droplets darkening to melting chocolate. "My servant?"

She snorted and refused to play into his twisted little fantasy. "Yeah, right. Maybe in your dreams."

"And what wonderful dreams they are, indeed."

Her hands paused in checking out his chin again and she couldn't stop the slight shiver that travelled down her spine. Damn him and his manipulative voice. Just what the hell was wrong with her? How could she still be affected by him this way even though it was probably all a lie to begin with—a ploy in order to humiliate her just as she had done Hiroki. She gritted her teeth and decided that keeping her mouth shut, not looking into those smoldering eyes, and ignoring any sexual innuendos was a good idea.

Unfortunately, dear readers, Mari's plan went down the drain very quickly.

All this talk and trying to attend to his wound, our heroine had forgotten about the makeshift cuffs around Fuuto's wrists. The cloth was already loose enough for him to easily pull free, and he waited until she was leaning over him to strike. She squealed, her cheek slamming into his chest and his freed hands tangled in her hair until there was little chance of her escaping without pulling out the curly locks. Heart pounding and head reeling, Mari wasn't sure how she had gotten in this uncomfortable position until Fuuto began to shift them around. Instead of _him_ lying on his back against the stone,_ Mari_ was forced down until he was straddling her similarly to how she had done to him just a few measly minutes before. She blinked up at him and became increasing mortified as his knee forced her thighs apart.

Flashes of the night terror from the night before crossed across her eyes as Fuuto leered down at her. His always perfectly styled hair was falling free of its clipped confines, the strands blocking the dark heat in his eyes, and as he closed the distance between them, she could slowly feel her throat beginning to close. Surely it was only her imagination that her vision began to blur and lose focus or that her hands were trembling in his grip. Her entire body was quivering and rattled the protective cage surrounding her erratic heart that threatened to rupture in its distress. But she had told herself that she wouldn't let Fuuto ever see another sign of weakness. It was all because of a stupid nightmare that had her freezing up and wanting to desperately fight back the assailant that haunted her. No longer was Fuuto's face above her, but the man with a pair of steely eyes and hands that grappled for her breasts with relentless force as he forced himself inside her.

She wheezed for air and squeezed her eyes shut as her rapist's face continued to laugh mockingly at her pathetic attempts to get away. Her legs started to kick feverishly in some final attempt to get away from him and there was a grunt as she made contact with his upper thigh, but the grip crushing her wrists together tightened. A ringing blocked all sound from her ears and she couldn't possibly hear what dirty, nasty words he was speaking. She couldn't free her hands and her legs were quickly squeezed together—but wait, how could that be possible? Wasn't this monster tearing her apart right now? How can his legs be holding her own down?

"Mari!" A sharp sting slid across her cheek and reality seemed to dissolve her cruel subconscious. Eyes rather crazed and a scowl pulling his lips, Fuuto stared into her wide eyes that were quickly tearing up with both relief and terror. Although he appeared exasperated in having to pull her into his arms (after first moving off her in order to pull her in his lap), she saw the worry in his gaze before finding herself inhaling his scent.

"Why did you slap me?" She whispered, suddenly remembering that she wasn't in a convenience store but resting on a rock near the crashing sea. Fuuto had found her to enact his twisted plan of revenge for putting him in such a humiliating situation, somehow she had split his chin open, he refused to be still so she decided to tie his hands and sit on him, he got free and reversed their positions. After coming to an understanding that she just had her first panic attack over a stupid dream, which probably meant absolutely nothing, and he was comforting her.

Still in a bathing suit and with her shirt left discarded behind his back, Mari felt like a thousand years had passed but only a few measly minutes were given to her panic attack. Her heart was still hammering, but it was more natural in a sense that Fuuto was hugging her closely with very little clothes covering her body. Even if he wasn't giving a lot of skin contact like she was, the act of just barely touching him was enough to send her nerves into overdrive. She turned her head and nuzzled his neck, soothed by the quickening beat of his heart and the gentle, slow rocking motion. The waves slamming into the jutted stone was bringing her further away from terror, and she began to loosen the muscles within her back and shoulders. There was no danger here, just her and Fuuto with the sea roaring around them.

"What else was I supposed to do?" He finally muttered, his voice only shaking a little at her close proximity and she felt rather than saw how nervous he was by the thick swallow of his throat. "You started crying and kept wheezing like someone was standing on your chest. Just what the hell happened?"

He pulled back to take in the damage of his small violent act and grimaced. She flinched when his thumb barely brushed her bruising cheek and sighed when the coolness of his palm soothed the pain. "I don't know what happened. I've been—no, it's stupid," she shook her head and moved away from his palm, "you'll only laugh at me."

His fingers pinched at her chin and the whine that flitted passed her lips was irksome as he glowered into her eyes. "You just freaked the fuck out not even five seconds ago. As much as I _love_ to tease you, I won't laugh—no matter how dumb it is." When she tried to move away from him, to hide herself from those dark and clear eyes, his grasp tightened and he jerked her closer. "Do I need to say it again, Mari? You are _mine_. Now tell me about it. Otherwise," his lips feathered across her mouth, "I'll just prove how angry I am at you."

Her cheeks flushed, destroying any calm she had acquired, and she swallowed nervously. "Er, I can't talk with you like that."

"You could have told me before this, so now you'll have to deal with me being this close."

How can anyone possibly speak—let alone _talk_ about what was going with themselves with someone's fucking mouth practically attached to theirs?! Mari took that irritation and fueled it into getting out the entire nightmare in one go rather than stammer over the fact that Fuuto was fucking _teasing_ her. She rushed into the dream with little care of his other hand wandering freely over her flushed skin and raising goosebumps as he went. Her anger began to rise when it seemed all he cared about was touching her exposed skin unhindered, but he tilted his head to the side when she stopped mid-sentence to tell him off. When she didn't immediately continue, he stopped what he was doing and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Will you quit touching me like that?" She hissed out between clenched teeth.

His mouth quirked up and he kissed her bruised cheek. "To think you'd be terrified of being rape when you allow me to do what I want…"

"I don't _let_ you do anything!"

"Mmm?" She stiffened as his breath whispered along her neck and he touched the hickey in a sweet caress that didn't reach his intentions. "Then why not shove me off? Why not slap or punch me?"

Mari refused to answer him and jerked away from his lies, his stupid game to prove that he could take her down with emotion, and that damn intoxicating scent that wafted into her nose every time he exhaled. It wasn't _fair_. Just how could he be so fucking calm about all of this? The answer was simple: he doesn't see her in a way that revolves around love and companionship. He kept telling her that she belonged to him, but it wasn't a possessive way of saying "No other guy is going to have you". No, it was just him claiming his God damn property.

She reached around him for her shirt and began to pull it over her head only for a hand to halt her progress. "Let go."

"I will when you answer me." He pulled at her hand insistently like a little kid begging his mother to pay attention to him. Dazzling sapphires closed in some kind restraint, but her eyes were stinging again from hushed tears and she was really tired. "Stop trying to keep everything bottled up!"

His sudden shout made her jump and she turned to stare at him, only to see the golden flecks hidden deep within a sea of light brown glaring into her soul. Mari wasn't able to stop herself as she lunged forward and attacked his scowling lips with such ferocity that a hint of blood entered her mouth from a split lip. There was no telling if it was his or hers, but the only thing that mattered was showing him just how letting her emotions fly out of control could only make matters worse. Her hands pulled and yanked at his hair, hauling him closer until her chest was smashed against his, and she shoved her tongue into his mouth. A guttural groan ripped from his throat and his hands grabbed at her locks in the same roughness as her. She poured every ounce of anger, confusion, and passion into the kiss that her head was reeling with it. There was no need to answer his question if her reaction was going to be so obvious as to how she felt about him and his stupid, sociopathic way of claiming her.

He shoved her back, no longer willing to be compliant, and pinned her hands above her head where she couldn't bury themselves in his hair. At her irritated huff, his lips twitched into a half-smirk that was quickly devoured by her mouth and he broke their battle of wills with a gasp of air. While regaining their breath, Mari took time to appreciate the lovely view of the pink tint to his cheeks and the swollen, red lips parting with each gasp. His eyes were two dark brown pools of lust that she had never seen from any boy her age in a long time. She couldn't understand why just looking into those endless depths made her feel loss and excited at the same time. She couldn't deny the tiny bumps rising along her skin or the way her blood boiled in anticipation.

"That answer your question?" She breathed, chest heaving against his and hands desperately wiggling from his grasp to tangle themselves in his tawny locks.

In reply, Fuuto pulled her head back until her neck was completely exposed to his teeth and lips. She arched, a gasping moan disturbing the air and begging for more, much to her mortification and excitement. His lips latched onto the healing bruise and began to languidly lick with such vigor, Mari thought surely he was trying to steal all breath from her lungs.

"Oi!" Both of them jumped, faces flushing and untangling their limbs desperately. Fuuto cursed under his breath, eyes sliding to the side and searching for the disturbance. Mari rubbed at her throat, clearing it awkwardly and crawled backwards in search of her shirt; however, the idol's hand grabbed at hers and refused to let go no matter how much she tried to yank free. They jerked their hands when Tsubaki called out again, "Future Imoto-chan! Fuuto-kun! Ne, Azusa, where'd they go?"

The cool headed twin turned toward him and raised an eyebrow, "Probably somewhere they wouldn't be bothered."

"Bothered, hm?" Tsubaki wiggled his eyebrows and laughed. "To think our little idol would be so bold!"

_Whack!_ "Don't be a pig, Tsu."

Before the white-haired voice actor could whine a complaint, the two teenagers watched as Yusuke ran _straight pass them_ to tell his older brothers that Kyo and Ema-chan were angry. The two men seemed both confused and just a tad bit embarrassed as the redhead explained that they found out about their little interrogation. Kyo, especially, was furious since they had pushed her sister and demanded to know everything that Mari herself didn't quite understand yet. As Mari and Fuuto watched the scene play out before them, their shoulders began to relax and she released the breath she'd been holding when the three Asahinas began to make their way back to the resort. Thank God for her sister's rare temper tantrums.

Mari held her head in relief and stiffened when Fuuto's thumb began to rub designs on her knuckles. She met his eyes and noticed that his cheeks were darker than normal, but there was a tense possessive quality within the molten chocolate.

She swallowed nervously and looked away, unsure of what to do next. Did this mean that they were dating? How the hell did she get from hating his guts to caring for him so deeply that her heart ached? What a twisted and cruel world they lived in.

"Do you know what your answer means, Mari?" He reached up and pulled her chin toward his, forcing her to look at him no matter how embarrassed they both were at the entire situation.

"That I'm an idiot and a hypocrite?"

He smirked and leaned until their lips barely brushed, "No, that you've sealed your fate."

She blinked, "My fate?"

"You can't run or hide from me," a finger traced her jawline and wide sapphires stared at him in surprise, "and you are now truly mine."

And with that final admission, he sealed it with a firm kiss that left no question in who she belonged to until he announced otherwise. As she lost herself, she wondered what the hell she was thinking in getting involved with a popular idol. She could already see the thousands of fans and reporters just waiting to dish out all sorts of information to the public and hate her guts for stealing their Fuuto-sama.

_Cupid must be laughing his ass off right about now._


End file.
